Fatal Attractions
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: Cause after all love can be a bit...maddening.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my lovely readers,

I've decided to rewrite everything so that later down the road every chapter fits perfectly. I've modified their ages, and as much as I wanted to keep Sakura and Sasuke as adorable primary school kids it was just difficult for future chapters. So for this story rewrite Sasuke and Sakura are both 13, just perfect enough for a little insanity to take over Sasuke's ever growing hormones. Lol

If the preview when you clicked the link wasn't enough to catch your eye, then here's the full summary...

**Fatal Attractions: **

What started off as an innocent friendship, now blossomed into a horrible obsession. She was his life, she was his heart and he would be damned if he'd let anyone take her away from him. His love ran deep and although she didn't see it now, he knew in time she would feel the same: he would make sure of it.

**A/N:** It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!

**A/N PART 2: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SITUATIONS! YOU WERE WARNED!**

_**Please after reading please review, it lets me know how I'm doing and whether or not I should continue You don't have to but it actually does help. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and probably never will (Have you seen my tuition statement?lol)

* * *

><p><em>I wish I may, I wish I might, will you please send me a friend for life?<em>

_Someone to hold_

_Someone to care_

_Someone I can take anywhere_

_And in return I will be_

_The best little boy that Mommy and Daddy have ever seen_

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha looks like you need to work on your table manners Sasuke"<p>

"What a klutz!"

"Eww that's so disgusting!"

"he reeks!"

Everyone in the school yard turned their attention to the young Uchiha and laughed. His uniform glistened with dripping pieces of fruit cocktail and gravy. A suspicious mystery meat slid down his pant leg in a sickly manner, and his raven hair sticky, clung to the sides of his face from the soda being poured on his face. The combined smell was atrocious and Sasuke looked to the ground not wanting to give his classmates the satisfaction of seeing the clear hatred and anger mar his beautiful face. Emotions would only make the abuse worse, because that's what _they_ fed on. It always did and never failed.

"Shit Uchiha haven't you learned how to use a fork and knife?" A kid with short wild dark brown hair questioned amusingly, his figure overshadowing Sasuke's pale form. Everyone around him laughed.

Sasuke clenched his fist, all this hazing, this cruelty he wanted it to stop, he wanted all of it to stop, but the chances of anyone speaking up and coming to his rescue was slim. The twisted laws of high school just wouldn't allow it. As he lifted up his face, his onyx orbs were able to catch the looks of many kids, some shaking their heads and other with guilt and sympathy evident in their eyes. It disgust him how they could all stand there and let this happen, but that was reality. Being a teenager, an outcast nonetheless was tough. In high school everyone only cared about appearance, no one cared about the small stuff. It was harsh but in big kid's playground, it was every man for himself.

Sasuke Uchiha as far as he could remember always yearned for attention from his peers. It wasn't like he aimed to be an outcast, in fact the raven haired boy always signed up for clubs, sports and everything else, but because of the recent rumors surrounding his family name, no one wanted anything to do with him. Rumors spread by some idiot led to his lack of friends, and sadly made Sasuke Uchiha an easy target. Every time Sasuke would approach his classmates they would all turn away from him fearful that his loneliness was contagious. All they wanted was appearances, and being caught with the creepy antisocial freak was basis for social damnation. He just was a fragile soul. He only wanted to make friends like the other kids, but because of their vanity he was shunned.

_Fucking Kiba, why can't he leave me alone?_ He thought. Anger built up in his chest and slowly spread throughout his body, giving him an odd sense of warmth, _"It's because of him that my life sucks, for once I wish that he could experience my pain"_

"_**Make him suffer" **_

The teenage boy paused looking around for the source of the voice, "Wha-"

"Talking to your invisible friend freak?" Kiba asked shoving Sasuke's shoulder roughly. Sasuke didn't react as he was still trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Where was it coming from and why all of a sudden now?

"_**Don't you want to see that boys agonizing face Sasuke" Sasuke's subconscious mind taunted. It wanted to see the other suffer, it wanted to be released so that it could relish in the revenge.**_

"Hey listen to me when I talk to you Sas-gay! " Kiba taunted.

"_**KILL HIM!" **_ the voice taunted and Sasuke immediately threw his fist forward, letting his anger unleash.

_SHWOOSH_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke yelled as his fist connected with Kiba's jaw sending him flying past his classmates before finally skidding to the ground. A small growl arose from a white haired teen that was tending to his fallen friend. He shot Sasuke a nasty glare. The raven haired boy flinched debating his recent actions, why did he push Kiba, why didn't he hold back? Usually he tolerated the brown haired kid abusive treatments, but what made this time different. His eyes roamed the outdoor lunch area, many kids had shocked written on their faces, and others who had sympathized with him earlier only shook their heads in pity. Sasuke gulped, if he even thought that he was going to make it out alive, he was screwed. A hand jetted out and grabbed a hold onto Sasuke's navy shirt.

"You're going to be sorry you did that Uchiha" Kiba growled as he pulled his fist back, "you're gonna learn not to screw with me you little bitch!"

" _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the area chanted_

The brown haired boy smirked his ego obviously inflated. Kiba's fist reeled back and pushed forward while Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

" _KIBA!" _

The brown haired boy paused and everyone turned their attention to the pink haired girl with fierce green eyes who stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Put him down now!" she yelled which only caused Kiba to laugh and shoved Sasuke to the ground far away from him. .

'_she's saving me?' _Sasuke thought confused as he sat shocked and mesmerized at his savior

Kiba scoffed, "You're actually telling me to leave that freak show alone Haruno?" the harsh nickname made Sasuke flinch, "Are you his girlfriend Sakura-_chan_?." Kiba questioned and the girl only narrowed her eyes.

"Are you deaf Inuzuka? I told you to leave him alone, he didn't harm anyone."

"Didn't you see what he did to my face? Th—" Kiba paused and smirked, an idea popping into his head, "Fine I'll leave Sasuke-_chan _alone, _only_ if I get a kiss in return." He said pointing to the side of his cheek.

Sakura frowned and wrinkled her nose, "As if Inuzuka, now get lost and leave Sasuke alone"

Kiba roughly grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's raven locks, "Fine then, sorry Sas-gay looks like your _girlfriend_ just bailed on you." He laughed, "Pity that you had to get your hopes up"

"WAIT!" Sakura cried reaching out, "I'll do it, BUT only if you promise to leave him alone!" Everyone around gasped. It was odd for a girl who knew nothing about her classmate to be standing up for them, but her motives were simple. Sakura didn't like to see anyone in pain. It wasn't that she had any attachment toward Sasuke, in fact they weren't even in the same class homeroom, but to see him constantly tormented pained her. It brought up hurtful memories of her own childhood. No one should have to go through that.

Sasuke was still dazed, but his stomach twisted in an odd feeling. He didn't know why but the thought of the pink haired girl kissing Kiba upset him greatly. Kiba deserved to get back was he dished out. He didn't need a pretty girl giving him love and affection, he didn't _deserve _it.

"_**That boy will pay" the voice whispered.**_Sasuke looked around for the sound of the voice, he didn't know where it was but he knew one thing: it was furious, and it wanted nothing more than Kiba's blood.

Sasuke looked on as Kiba closed his eyes with a smug smile. He waited for Sakura's sweet lips to meet his face, but rather than feeling the warmth of her skin on his he received another surprise. The pink haired girl brought her foot down upon his and punched him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground again. Everyone gasped shocked at the girl's defiance while Sasuke sat on the ground staring at Sakura in awe. Her bravery and courage to stand up to Kiba amazed him.

"You're sick. I would never lower myself to you" she bent down and whispered in Kiba's ear, "Now leave him alone or else you're going to have to deal with a lot more than just a bruised ego and injured foot. Got it Kiba?" she asked nicely. The frightened boy shook his head in fear and quickly ran away like a frightened puppy from the scene and to the confines of the classroom. Sakura turned to her other classmates that were still standing around observing the scene, "Do you all want to mess with him too?" They shook their heads and scattered off. The pink haired girl dusted herself off and picked up her bag.

'_She's so pretty'_

Sasuke sat transfixed on the girl. No one had ever stood up for him before. Everyone either pitied him or just made his life miserable, but this girl, she was different. It was as if Sakura was his pretty guardian angel. He blushed at the thought. Maybe her bravery was going to be the start of a new friendship, and then maybe he wouldn't be alone.

"_**Don't let her get away" the inner chided**_

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha right?" He snapped out of his thought and nodded cautiously, she laughed, "I'm Sakura Haruno" she said extending her hand out to him. He was wary at first, but gave in.

"It's ok you can shake it, I won't bite." She laughed

Sasuke grasped her hand nervously, her kindness still confused him. She was risking a lot just talking to him but it seemed like she could care less. Sasuke felt a slight tug at his heart. He noticed how her emerald green eyes lit up when she smiled, and how her voice had a melodious ring when she spoke. Her skin was free from blemishes and her natural features deemed it unnecessary for makeup unlike his other female classmates.

"You're not hurt right?" she asked nicely as she pulled him off the ground and dusted his shirt off. Sasuke only shook his head, his mouth suddenly felt dry and he felt flustered, "You're lucky I came when I did, Kiba can be such a jerk sometimes! Ugh finally…" her voice became drowned out as the raven haired boy grew lost in her touch. Her nimble fingers sent tiny pleasurable jolts throughout his body as they ran through his hair to release the leaves and twigs stuck in it. Oh how he wished that he could stay like this forever.

'_I wonder if she will ditch me like all the others, why does she care?' _he thought still staring at the pink haired girl, _**"Sakura" **__**his darker side purred**_

"Come on" She took a hold of his hand and smiled as she pulled him down the grounds path to the lone picnic table underneath a cherry blossom tree. She patted the seat next to her, as reached into her bag pulling out a home wrapped bento and a book.

"You want some?" she offered some of her bento which he gladly took. Sakura gave him a kind smile, which only caused for the tingling feeling in his chest to return. Her hand reached out to his shoulder and the feeling quickly disappeared when the sheen in her eyes dulled, something was wrong.

'_please don't leave me' he pleaded, __**'do something before she gets away' **_

The raven haired boy stilled, there it was again. Ever since she arrived the voice had only gotten more active, and although he debated telling Sakura, he was afraid of the consequences. On one hand she might be like everyone else and leave him, on the other she would probably help him, but whatever the reason he wasn't going to risk anything. The raven haired boy was blackballed throughout the school and he didn't want to be alone. Call him selfish or greedy but he wasn't ready to let her go.

Noticing his silence and sudden change in mood she pulled him into a hug, "its okay, you're okay now, you're safe" she whispered rubbing his back in small circles in an almost motherly manner. He could sense the darker being in his mind sigh in contentment, it pushed the warm feeling into Sasuke which caused him to wrap his arms around her and cherish the warmth of her embrace. The pink haired girl pulled away from him and took a bite out of the tempura and fried eggs from her bento. Sasuke turned toward the case she brought. A picture of a princess and knight adorned the front cover, and Sakura took immediately took notice of his curiosity.

"It's been one of my favorite books since I was a kid. It's about a girl who is waiting in a tower for her knight to save her. Would you like to read it with me?" she asked and he nodded afraid that if he said anything wrong she would run away.

"Once upon a time…"

'_**Sakura'**_

* * *

><p>So what did you think of the revisions. I decided on their age but then I realized that all the chapters before would have to be changed. I think it worked out for the better ne? At least now my future ideas can fit just perfectly. On another note, I know it's a little slow but it gets better. It was just something that I thought I'd post to get my creative juices going.<p>

I hope you guys like it,** don't forget to review , it helps me know what I need to fix to make it better.**

Xoxox

Anemone


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers,

So this is the new revised chapter for Fatal Attractions! Let me reiterate if you guys haven't read the previous chapter, in this revision Sasuke and Sakura are 13 years old. So I'll let your imaginations run wild with that. I really hope you that you enjoy this new change of scenery

On another note:

I am really glad to know that many people liked this. Seriously I checked my email today, and I was like WOW. Thank you guys a lot, seriously all the reviews mean a lot and were VERY helpful. NO JOKE :D

For those who asked questions in your review, I will be answering those shortly in the next chapter, so don't think I haven't forgotten about you guys!

**A/N: Don't forget that after reading ****please review.**** You don't have to but I kid you not ****they are really helpful, and encouraging. ****Thank you!**

**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto ( let me know when pigs fly and then we'll talk)

* * *

><p><em>Little Sasuke<em>

_Little Sasuke_

_Are you there, Are you there?_

_Look at little Sakura_

_Mending all our hearts_

_No more tears, No more tears_

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sasuke-kun" <strong>_

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and roamed the expansive ceiling above him. He dreamt about her again, and he truly wondered if yesterday's events actually happened. The girl with pink hair, the cherry blossom tree, the book it seemed almost surreal that he was able to interact with a real person without them turning away in disgust.

'_that girl is something special'_ he thought. Sasuke lips turned upward into a rare smile as he scratched his unruly hair and got ready for school. Although he was still confused, why did the girl with pink hair defend him, he really just expected her to join in with Kiba, but she took care of him like he meant something to her. His onyx eyes widened with sudden realization, there had to have been a catch. Every action had a hidden meaning, and now more than ever did the feeling to know more about her grew with every second that passed. Sasuke could sense the darker side of his mind stir, it seemed that the mere thought of Sakura seemed to rouse it out of its sleep.

"How is my Sasu-chan this morning?" his mother asked happily setting his breakfast in front of him. His stomach growled when the smell of eggs, toast and cooked tomatoes hit his nose. He smiled at his mother. Mikoto Uchiha was a beauty amongst the other women of the city of Konoha. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her dark eyes seemed to see right through any soul and her heart was the largest that one could imagine. If there was a standard to being the perfect mother then Mikoto achieved it. She was one of the constant warmth's that Sasuke kept nestled close to his heart. Maybe one day Sakura would be added to the list, his heart tingled at the thought yea he bet she would like that.

"kaa-san can I leave a little early today?" he asked putting his fork down. A reddish tint colored his alabaster cheeks and he tried to hide behind his long bangs. Sasuke hoped that his mother wouldn't question at how flustered he had become, well at least not for now. He needed a little bit more time, before he was sure that Sakura and he were acquaintances. He needed to make sure he could label them as friends and then something more.

"Is everything ok Sasu-chan?" His mother looked at him with concern. She knew that her son went through a very hard time ever since they enrolled him in school, and she couldn't help but feel horrible that she wasn't able to do more to help him. She had talked to the principle, she hired therapist but nothing seemed to help. She was a mother and her duty was to protect her kin, but her heart broke every time her little boy came home angry. That wasn't her Sasuke, her son had such a beautiful smile, but sadly he never was able to show it.

"yes, I just want to see someone before school starts" he mumbled shyly.

Mikoto's eyes widened. Did her son like someone? Was there actually a soul that was willing to look past his gloomy demeanor? She smiled all giddy inside, for once she allowed herself to relax and finally breathe, "O-of course, go right ahead!" She smiled excitedly

Sasuke gave his mother a quick hug before running out of the house and Mikoto couldn't help but wonder who had seemed to catch her sons attention, _'please allow my son to be happy' _she thought as she watched his retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Okaa it hurts right here, and I don't think you can fix it"<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL<span>_

"Sakura Haruno you have some explaining to do missy!" Ino yelled as she marched in front of her pink haired friend. The over exuberant blond was blocking both the sun and her natural reading light, mainly she was ruining the tranquility of a classroom break, "What?" Sakura replied.

"Don't mock me" Ino scowled narrowing her blue eyes into slits, "now what the hell were you thinking defending _him_, don't you know the rules around here?"

She laughed and shook her head. She loved Ino like a sister, but like everything else, even their relationship had limits. Ino's vanity just so happened to be one of them.

"Ugh forehead, I know you like charity and stuff but helping Sasuke could have put you in trouble too"

"Ino he was being ripped to shreds by Kiba" Sakura sighed recalling the memory that was fresh in her mind, "I _had _to help him Ino, no one should have to go through that"

"I know you want to help him Sak, but you have you realize that you and I are on different levels than Sasuke. If you keep doing what you're doing, then you're only going to hurt him in the long run." The blond haired girl put her hand on Sakura's shoulder in comfort, "you're not always going to be at the right place and time so its best just for him to learn how to deal with it on his own. Sasuke's a big kid, you're only making his situation worse." Ino said making Sakura stare out into the distance in deep thought.

Unbeknownst to the two girls below, Sasuke looked on at the scene from the tree above. For the entire morning Sasuke Uchiha followed Sakura everywhere like a little lamb, he remained unnoticed as she talked to friends, if something caught her attention he made a mental note for reference. The teen made sure to keep note of every detail regarding Sakura. He was very curious as to whom this girl was sitting at the base of her favorite tree and his hiding spot proved effective for gathering said information on his pink haired angel.

"Anyway sad news aside, I heard that _Neji Hyuuga_ wanted to ask you to study date with him in class today!" The blond haired girl sung as she nudged Sakura slightly.

The raven haired boy knew quite well who the Hyuuga boy was, they practically grew up together. Neji Hyuuga was the son of his father's well known business partners. Neji unlike Sasuke, had gained the approval of all their peers early on, and it seemed that no matter how hard Sasuke tried Neji Hyuuga was able to do much better. The fact that the chocolate haired boy had gained the affections of a certain pink haired girl, only set him on top again, and Sasuke hated it. The dark being inside of Sasuke growled at the mention of Neji's name, it seemed that it didn't appreciate the idea of sharing the pink haired girl. It only wanted her for them.

'_please don't leave me' _ his mind pleaded somehow hoping that she would hear it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he edged closer to both girls and he noticed the obvious rosy blush that swept over Sakura's face as she twiddled her fingers.

'did she like Neji?' he questioned and his heart clenched. The swimming emotions that plagued his conscious were completely foreign to him. Was this what it was like to experience jealously or anger? If so it was unpleasant and he wanted it to vanish completely.

"Hurry Sakura!" Ino called excitedly as she pulled her friend off the ground. Sasuke moved closer to the trunk of the tree in order to remain hidden but because his jeans got caught in the branches it caused the tree leaves to rustle which caught both girls attention.

Sasuke stilled like a deer in headlights, and hoped to god that they didn't notice it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as her emerald green eyes tried to catch the slightest amount of movement above her.

"Must be a fat squirrel or something" Ino replied shrugging.

"I don't know" Sakura said apprehensively. Her hand grasped a nearby branch and she pulled herself up.

"Sakura are you out of your mind? Just leave it alone, it could have rabies or god knows what!" The blond yelled clearly irked.

"Chill out Pig, it's just a squirrel" Sakura said as she began her climb up the tree. Sasuke shifted slightly in order to remain concealed by the foliage, but in doing so the branch he hoped would hide him snapped sending him falling to the ground right in front of the two girls.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun are you ok?" The pink haired girl rushed to his aid and quickly inspected to see that everything was in order and in place. He blushed at her use of the suffix. Did that mean he meant something more to her? The tightened feeling returned and only intensified due to her close proximity. She smelt of the honey and vanilla that rolled off her hair and he noticed how her eyes portrayed, warmth and concern as they peered into his own onyx ones.

'_her eyes are so pretty' _He shook his head and immediately got up, "h-hai"

Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance, "Oi Freak what were you doing in the tree, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation?"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled ashamed by Ino's response.

Sasuke stiffened, he couldn't let Sakura know the reason he was up there was because he was watching her. If she found out the then she would distance herself like all the others. Sakura gave him hope.

'**she's the key boy' **it growled.

The pink haired girl made Sasuke feel emotions that sparked his curiosity, and he never was going to give it up. The voice inside of him was greedy, he knew that much. Sakura's eyes observed him wanting an answer, and with those vibrant green eyes he knew he couldn't lie, "Well I-I w-was in the tree because—" Ino stepped in front of him. The darker side of his mind didn't like the fact that the obnoxious blond haired girl was coming between them. Its anger building and flowing into him, the raven haired boy knew that if Ino didn't stop soon he was going to lose it.

'_**she's trying to take her way from you…they both something about it' **_it growled glaring at the blond haired girl.

"Who cares if the little weirdo was in a tree, he was probably being a pervert anyway. Let's go" Ino said tugging Sakura back toward the classroom. Sakura noticed how her raven haired classmate seemed hurt by her friends outburst. She noticed that his posture was rigid as he grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from either crying or lunging at his blond classmate. Sakura pulled her arm away from Ino and sighed, Sasuke was already shunned enough Ino didn't need to make it worse.

"Sakura what are you—"

"Ino let me help Sasuke-kun and I'll meet you in class." The pink haired girl smiled at the Uchiha boy who blushed in return. The fluttery feeling made its way back into his stomach. While Sasuke basked in Sakura's aura on the other hand Ino's face curled in disgust; Sakura was too nice for her own good. Call her jealous but, she didn't like the fact that her best friend hung around that boy. She knew Sakura pitied Sasuke but to continue caring for that freak was obscene. The raven haired boy was the class freak. Everyone knew of his issues and steered clear from him, it should be only natural that Sakura do the same. Why couldn't she be normal like the rest of them?

'_that's right because she isn't' _Ino thought turning away from the ridiculous scene before her.

"Don't be angry Sasuke-kun, I don't think you are weird, Ino-pig is just a silly fool who is just jealous of our friendship " she said as she pulled him into a warm friendly hug. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, a friend? She was going to be his friend, someone to love and care for, someone to stand solidly by his side. Finally he wasn't going to be alone.

'_**she's ours´ **_The dark side of him smirked in enjoyment.

"Come on Sakura you can't make Neji wait" Ino growled tugging her friend along with her. Sasuke glared and by instinct his hand latched onto Sakura's.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked confused

'_**That's right boy, eliminate her' **_the voice growled. He could feel it pacing within the confines of his mind. Images of Neji basking in Sakura's presence, seeing her smile, hearing her laugh filled his mind and the being clawed at each one until there was nothing left. It didn't find the idea of sharing pleasing at all.

"No" he said strongly making Ino purse her lips and raise a brow.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at Sasuke's sudden courage but she knew that it wouldn't last for long. If there was one certain rule, it was that **no one defies Ino**.

"No?" The blond girl asked moving closer to Sasuke who although was trying to keep a brave composure, still seemed to shrink under her gaze, "Listen _Sas-gay, _I don't know who you think you are but lets get this straight" she said jabbing her pointy manicured nail into his chest, " I _run _this school and I—"

"I-Ino" Sakura stuttered, and she reflected on her future actions. She recalled all the stories that Ino shared with her about Neji. The boy was everything that a girl could ask for. He was handsome, intelligent and kind and in way it reminded her of the knight in her book. To hear that he was interested in even studying with her made Sakura's heart beat faster, but the situation at hand was shaking her simple dream to pieces. She wanted to spend as much time with Neji as possible but at the same time she couldn't leave Sasuke in the mess he was in. The pink haired girl remembered her time when she was always poked fun of and just like Ino didn't leave her when she needed it she wasn't going to do the same to the raven haired boy. Neji would have to wait for a bit.

"I'm waiting Sakura" Ino said tapping her foot impatiently. Sakura gulped and took a deep breath of air. She knew that her blond haired best friend was not going to like the words that were going to spill from her mouth.

"I-Ino, I''msorry!" she exclaimed quickly shrinking back and waiting for her response. Sasuke eyes widened.

"What? Sakura are you crazy, this is _Neji Hyuuga_, THE _Neji Hyuuga, _ and he wants to _hang_ with YOU!" The blond haired girl yelled, "You're speaking crazy!"

"_**She is trying to take Sakura away, ´**_ the young boy glared tightening his hold on Sakura's wrist, no one was going to take her way. Sakura belonged to them.

"Lea—" Sakura interrupted him before he could finish.

"I know and I'm sorry but please Ino, Sasuke is just like me remember? I want to help him get better. Just let me help him and I promise that I'll make it up to you!" she said her eyes slightly watering. Ino sighed knowing that she couldn't pull Sakura away from something that she was passionate about, "Fine but tomorrow you and me are talking" she said walking away before turning to Sasuke, "And you _Uchiha, _don't think that I haven't forgotten about you" she said with a final glare before walking off back to homeroom.

"I'm so sorry that you had to hear that Sasuke-kun. I-Ino means well, it's just that's she's not very keen on—" Sakura voice drowned out as the raven haired boy traveled through his thoughts. His heart swelled, finally they would be alone, just them both Sasuke and Sakura. The dark conscious smirked,

'_**Sasuke and Sakura'**_ it liked the ring to that, it liked it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Who do you love Sakura?"<em>**

* * *

><p>"Okay class settle down, settle down" Iruka said as he looked around the room. He slightly raised his eyebrow, there was something different about the room today, maybe there was someone missing.<p>

'_No'_ he thought rechecking his tablet_, 'everyone was present and accounted for. Maybe we got new transfer students?'_ Iruka racked his brain for answer and his eyes roved around the room once more.

"_Ah I see whats different'_ he thought pausing at said culprits.

Iruka looked at Ino who sat next to Kiba, and then turned his attention to Sakura who sat next to Sasuke. No wonder why it was so quiet in class, the Yamanaka girl wasn't running her mouth a mile a minute and it seemed like Sakura had defied the odds and sat next to Sasuke Uchiha. She was truly a bold girl, Iruka knew of the bullying the young Uchiha went through, but seeing the two situated next to each other he began to notice how almost instantly the young boy seemed to light up. It was as if the empty seat that once stood as a barrier between him and the rest of the class had finally crumpled. He quickly scrolled through his tablet and marked a couple of notes for the day's assignment.

"Ok class today instead of continuing reviewing the sleep cycle, like I know many of you are well acquainted with, we will be starting our team work units. For this project, I will be assigning you a partner" the entire class groaned to which he chuckled, " and it's your job to learn as much as you can about them and then be able to present what you find to the rest of the class. Got it?" The students nodded their heads and he could see the ones who were already secretly praying that they got the partner of their choice.

"Hinata and Kiba" the young girl blushed at the mention of working with the opposite sex.

"Neji and Tenten" Both looked at each other and turned their heads different ways wishing that they were working with someone else.

"Ino and Shikamaru" Ino cheered while Shikamaru kept his head glued to the desk. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at their behavior; he looked at the correction on the sheet and smiled certain that he made the right choice.

"Sasuke and " almost immediately whispers floated around the room and he could see the boy want to sink down hoping that by doing so it would cause him to be invisible,

"_I hope I don't end up with him"_

"_I heard that if Sakura didn't stop him he would have killed Kiba"_

"_He's so scary"_

"That's enough!" Iruka said sternly as he grew tired of the comments, "Sasuke is your classmate and I demand you treat him as such, anymore comments will call for detention and a meeting with Tsunade" the entire class went silent and he sighed, "now as I was saying, Sasuke Uchiha you will be paired with Sakura Haruno" He looked at the two, and he could faintly see the blush rise on his cheeks. He noticed how it intensified as his pink haired classmate nudged him on the shoulder,

"Sasuke-kun we're going to have the best project ne?" Sakura said with a smile, Sasuke with a rare twitch of his lips, smirked back, "mnh"

The brown haired instructor believed that he made a right choice, although he was unaware of the evil glint that shone in the raven haired teen's eye.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No more tears, No more tears<em>**

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? I tried to play into the creepy feel by adding the child lullabies, and flashbacks. I hope it was able to chill your bones. Haha<em>

_A lot of you guys also seemed to like the Jekyll/Hyde personality that I gave Sasuke, and I'm actually pretty happy, so I'm going to experiment with it a little more, because its really fun to write._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and **don't forget to stay tuned for the next one. Review if you want but it helps.** Thanks!_

_Xoxo_

_Anemone_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Lovelies,

**I am sorry for that late update, college does that to you. Haha. First of all I really do appreciate all you your reviews they made really happy and VERY inspired to update. Thank you! **

I just want to let you know that I really enjoyed writing this because it was something I came up with during a O-Chem lecture (I know crazy right? Lol) and I think it is something that maybe you guys will think, **damn this is genius. **

For all of you that don't know , there are certain rules on FF that prohibit pages with just authors notes, or Q&A pages, and etc… and there are actual people who will call you out on it. I personally get annoyed but you know its something I respect because its what keeps things in order.

**WITH THAT BEING SAID…**I have managed to find a way to circumvent this rule without exactly breaking it, and I think its pretty damn creative. You should be able to get what I mean when you finally read it. Lol

I hope I was able to answer all if not most of your questions!

Also to those who gave reviews and I did not mention, Thank you soo much. I think I may know **with your permission **how I can mention you guys in the later chapters, because an idea just sprung into my

**A/N: Don't forget that after reading please review. You don't have to but I kid you not they are really helpful, and encouraging. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto ( Let me win the lottery and pay off tuition first before I get to that part of my checklist)

* * *

><p><em><strong>UCHIHA RESIDENCE 10:02 PM<strong>_

"Huh what's this?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the smooth black tablet from his dad's desk. Instantly he recognized the smooth leather case, and his eyes widened in awe. This was it, this was the infamous black book his father carried around while doing business. He didn't know much about the book itself, but what he did know, was that this book was able to get things done. Whenever his father was angry all he did was make a note and like magic the book made it happen. It even controlled Kakashi, if could do that then maybe it would give him the answers he would need, so that he could get closer to Sakura.

' **open it boy, I promise you'll feel better' the voice in his head urged him to pick up the book. Is grin almost as large as the one the Cheshire cat donned. **

Hesitantly he peeked out into the hallway and when he was sure the coast was clear he crept back into his room with the book. A little side of him felt rebellious for stealing the black book, but at the same time a little side of him also felt wary if whether or not the book would give him the reassurance he needed. What if it didn't listen to him, and refused to work.

Shakily his finger pressed the center button and like magic the once black slab illuminated his room, filling him with awe.

"_**Welcome Back Uchiha-sama" **_the tablet stated startling Sasuke a little. It remained him of the magic mirror he saw in a movie once. The villain asked the mirror a question and the mirror would give a solution. Sasuke pressed the corner search button and typed in Sakura's name, making all sorts of links and documents pop up.

'**well what are you waiting for Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan is waiting'**

Sasuke's shaky fingers pressed on a link that seemed promising, maybe if that book could tell his dad anything, then maybe it would help him.

'**hmmm this link looks promising already' the voice purred in excitement as its ruby red eyes scanned the entire document _'very promising indeed'_**

_**Fatal Attractions**_

_**Q&A**_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

It was...EERIE. I especially found the last sentence the most compelling because is it Sakura who is the lion...Or Sasuke? (Astrologically, Sasuke's the hungry lion and Sakura is the head-butting lamb, but enough about that.

domdom456789  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

woah what did the last line mean? that sasuke is going to get bullied even more? ill find out sooner or later!

_**Well to answer both you guys question in that last chapter the lion is Sasuke and the Lamb is Sakura. Later as the story develops and Sasuke becomes more mentally unstable you will begin to noticeably the obsession Sasuke has for the pink haired girl. **_

_**To **__**domdom456789**__** Sasuke is in for a rough time, his life unlike Sakura's is no fairy tale.**_

ImmaBeForever  
>2011-08-25 . chapter 2<p>

Love the story! Just wondering, how old are they?

_**Thank you! In this story I placed Sasuke and Sakura to be around 6 years old. This was one thing that I really flipped back in forth with, but I think it worked out best that they are younger just because you kind of see how his obsession manifests. Also its probably better because it's a perfect way to set up for the second arc of the story.**_

iloveSKITTLES  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

:D Will Naruto be appearing anytime soon?

Happydaysarecool  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

I wonder where Naruto is? Will he be in this story?

_**To answer both of your questions:I know that there was something missing in this . Yes Naruto will be making his appearance in the next couple of chapters, so don't worry, I would never forget my favorite knuckleheaded ninja :D**_

anilove15  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

Hey this is basically my opinion so please, allow me to rant and rave for a bit ne? WHY INOSHIKA AND HINAKIBA? TEMASHIKA AND NARUHINA 4EVA!-Sasuke isn't that much of a pussy, I'm sorry, he just isn't.

_**I really really loved your rant, and I'm sorry for not using the TEMASHIKA pairing, it's just I don't know much about Temari's character to actually write about her. She's a really cool character and all but I don't like to write much about something I don't really know and just ruin it. Maybe later I can include a slight pairing? **_

_**As for Sasuke, yeah I know he's that he is supposed to be this super badass, Eff-the-world type of guy but for this story as a kid, I want him to be wimpy and frail, almost like Gaara when he was a kid. When he gets older this whole "wimpy/pussy" deal will quit, but for the time being it's going to stay.**_

pockybandits89  
>2011-08-21 . chapter 2<p>

I like it and Sasuke's own inner. Does Sakura have one here too?

_**I would like to include an inner for Sakura, but I really think that if I include too many inner voices then it will start to get confusing. I've seen it done in other fanfics and some are used fantastically but then others really just confuse me. **_

momoXvolturi  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

i really liked this chapter i thought it was sweet i was just wondering though will the whole story be written as sakura and sasuke in elementary school or will they like get older i was just wondering but its a really good story and i like it so far plez update

_**To answer your question, the story will start out as Sasuke and Sakura in elementary school. They are around the age of 5-6, but there would be a shift when it changes from childhood to their teenage years. I have a plan for that :D**_

pockybandits89  
>2011-08-18 . chapter 1<p>

interesting start

which book is it? Rapunzel? Sleeping Beauty? some other fairy tale?

_**Haha I never thought that I would have someone ask but, since you are curious I'm gonna say Rapunzel. I fell in love with **__**Tangled **__**and I did happen to be inspired to write a couple of the later chapters after watching that movie. I don't know why but I was **_

EmoSakura95  
>2011-08-17 . chapter 1<p>

Aww. This is kinda cute now. But I'm sure you have some horror planned, Ne? Aha well update soon

_**Thanks! And yes, well I call it horror, but there are some pretty stomach twisting parts that come in the next couple of chapters. I hope you will like it :D**_

_**END Q&A**_

_**Draft Saved: Wednesday 14:31**_

The raven haired boy smirked, relieved at the answers he received, a childish giggle escaped his pink lips, as he now knew what he had to do in order to make all the pieces fall in his favor. That black book was magic, it was no wonder why no one dared to defy his dad. Nothing was going to stop him, and the small book he held in his hand was his key.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, I wonder how Sasuke's dad ended up with a copy of my Q&amp;A? Looks like I might have to add a better defense to my documents from the likes of him. Lol<strong>

**I hope you liked what I did there and I really thank all of you that asked me questions, I had a lot of fun writing this instead of working on my Theology paper that's for sure.I think I was able to get to as many questions as possible, if not then send me a message or just leave it in the review box and I may be able to get to it again.**

**I probably bet a great deal of you are wondering: "Did this really deal with the ACTUALLY story" and my answer is, maybe it did maybe it didn't, I'll let you decide.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!Review if you want but it helps. Thanks!**

**Xoxo**

**Anemone**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lovelies,

Anyone miss me. Haha. Sorry for the late update, I have been distracted so much lately its not even funny…errr well it is.

Well as promised here is a revision for Chapter 4 of Fatal Attractions. Tada!

Let me reiterate that in this new version Sasuke and Sakura are 13 years old, so for those who like to imagine school age then that puts them somewhere around middle school. As much as I wanted to keep them adorable primary school kids, I think this age better fits with the later plot of the story.

Also before I forget chapter 3 with the Q&A plot is an extra. There are not many details when I looked back are really important to the plot. So you can regard or disregard that. Totally up to you.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and **thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are really sweet and no joke they really help, like seriously they do. Thank you!**

**A/N:** Don't forget that **after reading please review**. You don't have to but **I kid you not they are really helpful, and encouraging. Thank you!**

**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I do have a video game so that's good enough :D )

* * *

><p><em>It was many and many a year ago,<br>In a kingdom by the sea,  
>That a maiden there lived whom you may know<br>By the name of ANNABEL LEE;-  
>And this maiden she lived with no other thought<br>Than to love and be loved by me.  
>She was a child and I was a child,<br>In this kingdom by the sea,  
>But we loved with a love that was more than love-<br>I and my Annabel Lee-  
>With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven<br>Coveted her and me..._

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced around nervously in his living room as he awaited Sakura's arrival. Today was the day that they would officially begin working on their project, or in his mind, today was the day for opportunity. As the minutes of the clock ticked, his anxiety was grew. Would Saukra be able to find his dwelling place? What if she made a wrong turn and got lost? What if she was kidnapped? The thirteen year old boy picked at his fingers growing worried. Lately it seemed that the more he was away from his pink haired classmate the more fidgety he had become. One might say that Sasuke was over thinking things, just being paranoid, but he wasn't used to feeling loved by someone other than his family, so when it was absent he felt the need to replenish it.<p>

' _**hmm looks like our little angel had second thoughts 'it laughed**_

"No she's just a little late that's all. Sakura wouldn't forget me" he grumbled as he picked at the skin of his thumb. His onyx eyes constantly looked between the foyer and the ornate clock that sat on top of the fireplace mantle. It was already 2, and Sakura still had not arrived yet.

"Whats taking her so long?" he said pacing around his living room

'**Maybe **_**Neji-kun**_** decided to whisk her away'**

"be quiet, you don't know what you are talking about, Sakura knows we have a project to work on" he growled, looking outside hoping that she would arrive through the gates any time now.

'**Are you getting mad Sasuke-kun? Why wait here when you can always go get what you want?' it chuckled as it snuggled deeper into his mind. The being smirked as it felt the new sudden rush of emotions flow through the young boys veins**_**. Desire. Anger. Jealousy. Greed.**_** They all felt delicious building up inside. **

'Its not real, you're just a part of my imagination, you're not real' Sasuke chanted as he tugged tightly on his hair, hoping that it would make it stop. It was almost as if the more he pulled, the closer he was with coming back to reality.

**The being smirked at his attempts to shut him out, 'I'm not real huh?' it laughed stroking the inner walls of sasukes mind and its dwelling place. It could feel the shivers travel up and down Sasuke's body and a big smirk was set on its face' Did you feel that **_**Sasuke-kun**_**? I'm very real and I'm **_**always **_**going to stay here until you-"**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled grabbing the nearby crystal table piece and hurling it at the opposite wall shattering it into 1000 pieces. He breathed heavily, and his hands clenched into fist. What was wrong with him?

'**that's it, doesn't that anger **_**feel**_** just so **_**good **_**Sasuke-kun?' **

"SHUT U—" Sasuke was about to topple over a nearby vase when a hand latched onto his wrist rather tightly,

"That's enough Sasuke" a calm level headed but stern voice said. Sasuke glared with ruby red eyes at the intruded who dared disrupt his episode, "Kaka—" he growled but halted all movements when he heard a small gasp in the background.

"S-sakura?" he stuttered and took a step forward, but the pink haired girl moved defensibly behind Kakashi, hiding her presence from him. Sasuke's once ruby red eyes faded back into their onyx shade and his breathing became short. This was bad,the fear etched onto her face was heart breaking, so he did the only reasonable thing he could do…take off.

'_Sakura please don't leave me'_

The grey haired mentor sighed as he watched Sasuke run off into the remote corner of his home. He motioned Sakura up from behind him to the black leather couch in the room and unfolded a fine handkerchief from his suit and gave it to her , "I'm sorry Ms. Haruno that you had to witness that, Sasuke was just worried that something might have happened to you" He said softly so as to not worry her even more.

"Hatake-san is Sasuke…is he going to be alright?" she asked softly

"Call me Kakashi, Ms. Haruno and yes he's going to be fine. Sasuke patience has never been one of his best qualities. Now if you excuse me I'm going to check our guest of honor." He said walking up the grand winding staircase before turning back to her, "Feel free to make yourself at home." And as quick as he arrived Kakashi Hatake quickly vanished.

Sakura let out a breath of air that she forgot she had been holding and prayed that by doing this she wasn't biting off more than she could manage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE: Sasuke Room 2:30 PM<em>**

"Sasuke" the raven haired boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention from his window and toward the voice.

"Save it Kakashi, I know what I did wrong." Sasuke growled as he punched the wall of his bedroom, "How could I be so stupid!"

"You had a small outburst, it's no big deal" Kakashi said with a pat on the shoulder, "everyone has their off days."

The raven haired boy shrugged Kakashi off and pulled his knees close to his chest. He emotions were like that of a lightswitch, and it maddened him. Sasuke was embarresed that he let his anger get the best of him, he was horrified that Sakura had to see that side of him and he was stressed because now he was sure that he had pushed the only person who he loved and loved him back ,away. He buried his head in them, "How is she?" Sasuke questioned softly

" A little shaken up but nothing too bad" Kakashi said going through a equisite medical cabinet,"Ah hah here you are" Kakashi pulled out a silver container .The old man knew very well that that for a while now Sasuke emotions tended to sometimes get out of hand, which is why it made it a bit difficult for him to bond with others in class.

"It seems like your little friend is kicking up again eh, Sasuke?" the grey haired man joked trying to lighten the mood as he gave a small white tablet and a glass of water to the young boy. After a couple of moments he checked to make sure the pill was gone, "Feels better ne?"

The young boy nodded and as soon as Kakashi turned around to place his medicine in its respectable place Sasuke spit out the small tablet and quickly threw it behind the potted plant in the corner of the room. Although the medicine was for the better Sasuke hated that stuff. It always made everything seem restricted, and it was almost as if there was a barrier placed in front of him. He wouldn't have it while Sakura was here. If that meant he had to hold back the little voice in his head by himself, then so be it, besides the Sasuke that wasn't on meds was the one who she liked anyway.

Sasuke made his way back down stairs to apologize as well as gage her reactions toward him, but as he reached the living room he came to see that the pink haired girl was quietly reading a nearby magazine. He noticed how her bright pink hair stuck out in contrast with the black leather of the sofa. Oddly enough It seemed to bring a strange life into the bleak room.

From the corner of his eye Kakashi Hatake watched the young boy as he slowly approached the pink haired girl, anticipating his next move. It was obvious by the look in his his onyx eyes that Sasuke was in awe, and how could he blame him. Even doing something as simple as reading a magazine didn't fail in making her resemble a beautiful porcelin doll. He now understood the young masters fascination with the girl. Sakura was indeed something so pure and delicate that he knew Sasuke wished he could put her in a glass case so only he could selfishly look at.

"**no one will take her away" the being stated, very pleased now that Sakura had arrived in their home.**

"Are you feeling better Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked carefully catching him off track as she finally noticed his presence. Kakashi noticed how the pink haired girl tried to keep eye contact with the young master, but he could still catch her vibrant green eyes analyzing her classmate's every move. He gave the boy a soft smile and pat his shoulder in reassurance, "he's just fine Sakura-chan, how about you guys explore the manor and relax bit before working on anything."

"uh m-maybe we sh—" Kakashi didn't miss the slight tremble in her voice when she spoke. He had expected this, although Sakura was trying to keep a string front it was clear that she was still afraid.

"Mhm" nodded Sasuke interrupting the pink haired girl as he grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged her out of the room. The grey haired man suddenly doubted his decision to not intervene, but nonetheless just hoped that he made the right decision.

Sakura's eyes widened at how vast everything in Sasuke's house was. Everything from the floor to the ceiling was although a bit bland in color choice was decorated to the highest caliber in lavish tapistries or expensive art pieces. While waiting in the living room she noted how smooth and sleek everything was and immediately she thought that it resembled something she had saw in a magazine catalog. There were 3 ebony side tables that lined the dark walls and the sofa. Everything from the photos on the walls and tables to the decorations that were placed around room were very modern, and for a minute she almost wondered if she was in a waiting room rather than a home.

"Ah Sakura, can you wait here a moment I'll be right back" Sasuke said with a scratch of his head.

"N-no it's fine" and Sakura almost smacked herself. Even though Sasuke seemed calm and aloof the pink haired girl didn't want to take any chances. It was only an hour that she's been here and she had managed to see the real reason why Sasuke was so alone. His eyes stared at her and a her heart beat quickly when she noticed the slight frown mar his face as he left her alone in the hallway to wait for his return.

Her attention went right back to small expensive taste of his home, and she wondered just what exactly his parents did for a living. Of course she had heard many rumors that the Uchiha's were a powerful player in Konoha's medical industry and police force, but there were also other things, much darker things. One of the things that scared her was that Sakura had also had heard that the Uchiha Clan were a power-hungry corrupt family that ran one of the notorious crime syndicates in the city. Honestly she didn't know what to beielve, she could only make judgements based on her observation. She let her feet roam on their own and it wasn't long before she found herself outside where her breath was taken away.

The vast garden she stood in was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. Red and white roses dotted perfect hedges. Trees lined edged patcways that seemed to go on for forever. From the small sand gardens to the pagoda inspired gazebo overlooking a decent pond as well as other landscaped fixtures it was clear that there was a distinct oriental theme to the garden which Sakura thought made it all the more beautiful. Compared to the cold interior of the home it was hard to beielve that something this beautiful and vibrant existed on the same property.

"You must be Sakura-chan!" A playful voice called out as a body collided with hers making Sakura fall faint from fright.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh is she okay?"<p>

Sakura slowly regained consciousness and could hear the numeruous voices swimming around her. As she came too they became less muffled and more understandable.

"Haruna you need to be more careful" a lower more monotone voice chided.

"I didn't mean too"

"Look she's waking up" the other girl whispered excitedly, "Ne Sakura chan are you okay?" she heard her say as she could feel her shaking her shoulder. The pink haired girl opened her eyes to see two people, a boy and a girl stare at her inquisitively.

"How do you know my name?" was all that she could ask. The brown haired girl laughed, "Well Sasu-chan always talks about you, so I just assumed." She laughed. The girl who Sakura assumed was Haruna was very pretty. Her brown hair rolled off in soft waves and her eyes were a striking amber color. Based on observation she could only assume that she was about a few years older than her. She did seem to fit the profile of a high school student.

She then turned her green eyes and observed the male standing next to Haruna. He oddly resembled an older more tired looking Sasuke, but as far as she knew Sasuke was an only child. The times that she and the raven haired boy did talk he never mentioned having any siblings and now she wondered why Sasuke would lie.

'_Sasuke'_ she felt a bit guilty leaving her classmate so suddenly but before she could do anything the older boy stepped forward.

"My name is Itachi and this is Haruna" the boy smiled at her as he pulled Haruna away to give sakura some breathing room, "I'm Sasuke older brother and I'm sorry that you were tackled like that."

Haruna pouted to which the pink haired girl giggled. If this was indeed Sasuke's borther then it was a complete 180 from what she thought his family would be like.

"Itachi I'm home!"

"Hello Kaasan"

The beautiful navy haired woman smiled before laying her eyes on Sakura a bit surprised, "oh" she smiled , "well hello there and who might you be?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE 3:00 PM<em>**

If Mikoto Uchiha could name her one favorite pastime it would probably be spending time with her youngest son Sasuke. She loved how his little mind would come up with stories and facts that would entertain her to no end. Itachi, her eldest child, had a girlfriend, and claimed he was too old to be constantly be coddled by his mother, but Sasuke was still her little boy. However when Mikoto had caught word of a young girl befriending her Sasuke she was caught by surprise. Had Sasuke really stepped out of his comfort zone and befriended someone, or had it been the work that dark personality of his. She had become mindful and wary of her son's actions ever since their family discovered his little problem.

You see Sasuke tended to shy away from other people not because he wanted to _but _rather he was _told _to.

At first they were small issues, Mikoto could remember when Sasuke was a small child she would sometimes find her son reading to somebody when she or Itachi were not present, and that sometimes he would draw pictures and she would notice that many of them included another boy, one that very much resembled her son. Every time she'd ask who it was, Sasuke's reply would always be the same.

'Oh this is Sousuke kaasan" or 'Sousuke is my friend' he would say and then scamper off into another part of their home, to go, assumingly play with 'Sousuke'.

At first when her son started mentioning his new friend, she didn't pay any mind to it. When you are a child, the world is of but a huge mystery. A scary place that if you didn't look in the right place, or follow the right directions then it could and would swallow you whole. That was something that she could understand, but a while later that's when she noticed things were starting to change.

As Sasuke grew older and entered the academy that's when the behavior problems began. They were small problems at first that ranged from him not being quiet when he was supposed to or not wanting to talk to any of his classmates, but then things started escalating. Now it just wasn't him obeying simple classroom rules, but rather he started becoming aggressive and withdrawn. His classmates all of a sudden wanted to go switch desk, because they claimed that, "Sasuke's friend" scared them or that "Sousuke" pulled their hair, or shoved them. When he entered middle school that's when the other children began to avoid him. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to interact with others, it seemed that his little friend was strongly against it. Even when she would ask her son if he wanted to hang out with her dear friend Kushina's son, Sasuke would say that, "it didn't like outsiders"

There could be many reasons for his behavior, ranging from Itachi and his girlfriend, to Fugaku always being busy around the office, but frankly she blamed it on herself and constant doting on her little boy. However, another half of her wanted to believe that this "voice" was the result of a lack of social interaction with his peers and family. Whatever the reason, she was saddened that it had to fall on her son's shoulders like this.

As she walked in from the garage to the garden where she heard her son and his girlfriend, she was fairly surprised to see a young girl, especially one that seemed to match Sasuke's description.

"Why hello there and who might you be?" she asked peering at the green eyed girl who just as surprised as she. The Uchiha matriarch was amazed at how doll like the young girl looked. The shade of her pink hair was exotic, Mikoto had never seen anything like it, and her emerald green eyes mystified the woman. Those little orbs could be read like an open book just as they could observe through the most cloudiest of souls.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl said shyly as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. Mikoto couldn't help but smile as the mere action reminded the woman of her son.

GURGLE GURGLE GURGLE

Her dark eyes moved to the brown haired girl who was laughing nervously and rubbing her stomach. Mikoto laughed, "how about we all go inside and I'll fix you all something to eat" she said motioning to the home. She took note of how the young girl blushed in embarrassment as her stomach grumbled too,

"I've heard many good things about you miss Haruno" Mikoto said putting down her purse .If this was the girl that Sasuke had been indeed talking about then maybe she would be the key to his recovery.

* * *

><p>"Stupid mess" Sasuke grumbled throwing various papers and clothes all over the place as he frantically searched for his current object of interest.<p>

' _**you can't keep our little princess waiting dear Sasuke-kun' the voice purred doing its own part in helping search for the small giftwrapped box. **_

"shut up I—hn found you" he smirked as he picked up a navy blue box from the floor. It was about roughly the size of his palm and had a bright red bow ontop. To anyone else the small box looked quite lavish but it was what the box held inside that mattered. He remembered back to one of days that he followed Sakura. As he quietly took note her likes and habits he remembered when she stopped in front of a grand storefront window because something had caught her eye. Upon closer observation he saw how her green eyes lingered at an equisite hair pin that sat in the store window. He also recalled the utter disappointment that flashed through her emerald eyes when the store owner shooed her away because she didn't have enough money.

He was angry at the owners ill manner toward his angel but nonetheless bought the clip because he wanted to see her light up in excitement upon opening her gift. Sasuke allowed a for a smirk to grace his face, Neji Hyuuga or anyone of his other classmates had nothing on this.

"Sakura I have something fo—" he stopped when he saw that the pink haired girl he had left here momentarily was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura?" he called down the hallway, but received no answer. He went back to the living room, checked the foyer, opened closets and searched high and low for the girl but it was as if she had never stepped in his home. Anxiety took over his body as he clutched the grey striped pillow on the couch, What if she left because she found out the truth? It seemed likely but that didn't seem like the gentle soul he came to know.

"SAKURA?" he called again hoping to receive an answer, "Sakura!" but still everything was as quiet as it was supposed to be.

'No' he thought, 'I have to find her, she has to be here'

'**hehe. It seems like our little princess likes hide and seek Sasuke-kun' **

The voice whispered softly to him, and although it pushed his anxiety, he couldn't help but chuckle at its demented humor. The idea that maybe Sakura was playing hide and seek with him seemed to make sense. A familiar tinkling of laughter caught the raven haired boy's attention and he shoved the small blue box inside his dark blue jeans and smirked upon immediately locating the source.

"Sakura" he mused, "Oh Sakura"

If it was game she wanted then it was a game she was going to get.

"Come out come out where ever you are"

With the beginning stages of insanity present it was clear that Sasuke would anything for her and only her.

* * *

><p>"So Sakura-chan how do you know Sas—"<p>

"Sakura-chan"

The pink haired girl along, with Haruna, Itachi and Mikot turned her attention to the kitchen door, but upon hearing the playful tone in the familiar voice she couldn't help but for shivers to travel up and down her spine as she detetected something more to the voice. It was if there was an almost sinister way that her name rolled off is tongue. Almost like Sasuke was tormenting her with penalties for leaving him and wandering off in his home.

"Otouto seems oddly happy today" Itachi questioned with a raised brow to which Haruna nodded in response.

'_Come on Haruno pull it together 'she _thought as she began to feel queasy.

The white door slowly crept open and Sakura started to feel nauscious when Sasuke's eyes connected with hers. It could have been that she was extremely nervous and jumpy but she could have sworn that there was almost a red tint to his eyes, like that of the devil.

"Sa-ku-ra" he sang smirking clearly unware of the other people in the room. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug savoring her very being, "Shame shame you thought you would win against me" he said with a dark chuckle.

Confused and a bit frightened she struggled against the close proximity of the boy not knowing if this was the quiet spineless boy or the angry one she had encounter earlier.

"Sasu-chan"

Sakura could feel his grip tighten on her as he pulled away from the one-sided embrace and peered up at the other voice. He still had a firm grasp on her hand, almost as if he let go she would vanish into thin air. She watched as Sasuke eyes trailed his mother when the older woman slowly reached for something in her fancy purse.

"Itachi would you kindly bring your brother to the living room" she said calmly but as soon as Itachi came closer Sasuke brought Sakura to him not willing to let go.

"Come on Otouto" said Itachi. Sakura could feel the tight squeeze on her hand it was obvious to her that Sasuke knew very well what it was that his mother wanted to give him and it seemed that he wasn't going to have it.

"Its okay Sasuke I'll still be here" Sakura said gently pushing him away. She surprised herself at her sudden courage but it was short lived when she witnessed the betrayal and hurt that flashed through Sasuke's eyes.

Why did she all of a sudden feel guilty about pushing him away?

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the ground wide-eyed, how could Sakura give up that easily, why didn't she understand that he was merely playing her game. He was hurt that she was so quick to give him away and not defend him.<p>

'_**She will learn in time' **_**the voice cooed. **

"You didn't take your medicine did you Otouto?" Itachi questioned looking at him straight in the eye.

"Let's get you fixed up Sasu-chan" his mother smiled and Sasuk knew very well what it was that his mother wanted to fix and he wasn't going to have it. If that meant he was going to have to put up a fight then so be it, he wasn't going to be a zombie just to seem normal in front of Sakura. He wanted her to like him the way he was claw, scratch and fight if it meant he didn't have to go back to that world.

'_**run you foolish boy' the voice hissed **_but before Sasuke could make it anywhere he was stopped shortly only to be grasped tightly and pulled into well defined chest.

"Gotcha" Sasuke turned and glared at the grey haired man who only smiled in return, "Now let's make sure you take your medicine for real this time ne, Sasuke-kun?"

That's all he remembered before everything became fuzzy and dull.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE: A COUPLE HOURS LATER<em>**

"Whats your favorite color Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno asked her partner who sat adjacent to her.

"Blue"

Over the course of the project Sakura Haruno found many interesting things about her partner Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't going to lie, his earlier outburst, scared her. The way his eyes seemed to be tinted a beautiful blood red, reminded her of a predator about to hunt its prey. She picked up that Sasuke had a somewhat creepy fascination with her. It frightened her but she passed it off that he was just a lonely kid who just wanted the recognition of his peers and the people around him. By learning more about him allowed her to relate.

Sakura remembered a time when growing up she too had that problem, she was always bullied by other kids in her old school because her forehead was too big, or her eyes were bright and buggy. She knew how it felt to be called names. In a sense Sasuke in her were a lot alike, and she hoped that by gathering what she learned she would find a way for him to interact with the rest of his classmates.

"What is your favorite food Sakura-chan?"

But after the stunt in the kitchen she truly wondered how damaged the boy really was, and truly wondered if he was able to get better. While Mikoto and Itachi dealt with Sasuke, Haruna had explained to her Sasuke's problem. After much debate she sort of understood his actions. His lack of socialization and acceptance had caused him to cherish things in an almost obsession fashion. In a weird creepy way he was only trying to keep her because he was afraid that she was just a figment of his imagination.

'_I could have been trapped here forever' she shuddered at the thought wondering how he would have reacted when she told him it was time to leave._

Because of the meds that his mother had given him now Sasuke's mood was drastically different. He was calm and seemed a bit dazed, but Sakura knew that he was still a fragile boy.

"Sakura-chan?" she snapped out of her thought not paying attention to the question he asked. She noticed the worried look on his face, "I'm sorry for spacing out like that, what was the question Sasuke-kun?"

"What is your lifelong dream?"

She thought for a moment," To become a doctor." She could tell that her answer immediately brought him into a content state.

"Why who is this beautiful young lady Sasuke?" a deep voice boomed. Mikoto laughed from the sofa as she put down her magazine. Her husband's antics never seemed to get old.

"Otousan you're embarrassing me" the young boy groaned, which caused the Uchiha patriarch to merely laugh. Sakura smiled once again astonished at how friendly Sasuke's family was, just where he got his antisocialness mystified her.

"Honey this is Sakura Haruno, she is Sasuke's _friend_" Mikoto said as she looped her slender arm lovingly through her husband's.

"Ah the _friend_, well Ms. Haruno welcome to our home. I hope that we get to see more of your presence around here." Fugaku gestured pulling his wife closer and walking out of the room.

'_yea uh how about not' _ she thought, after what happened today it was going to be a long while until she came back here. Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura's small hand and squeezed it gently and Sakura smiled hesitantly as she offered a gentile squeeze back.

To tell the truth the pink haired girl didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha, was extremely pleased that she finally got to meet the famous Sakura Haruno that her son had been nonstop been talking about. After his outburst earlier, everything seemed to be normal, and that made her glad.<p>

"I haven't seen him this happy in a while, oh Fugaku I think the gods have answered my prayers." The older woman cried as she happily grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and proceeded to scoop loads of fruits and sweets for her son and his beautiful new friend.

"Hn" Fugaku Uchiha smirked as he could hear the sound of laughter traveling through the home. Kakashi and his wife informed him of what happened earlier but everything seemed in order. His wife was happy, his son was happy, and if his family was happy then so was he.

Fugaku certainly had no doubt that Sakura Haruno was a angel sent from above to bring happiness to the unfortunate down below.

* * *

><p><em>So with the revisions I took many of you guys suggestions into favor, like I think a couple of you asked to describe more of what was going on than just actions and a lot of you asked for longer chapters. So I did that and I hope you guys like it.<em>

_I really thank you guys who have messaged me and encouraged me to keep writing. I haven't given up just doing some revisions. **Which by the way be sure to have a look out for future chapters !** I think I can officially say that documents will probably get uploaded a lot faster just because I've been getting pretty good writing spells lately._

_With that being said, thank you guys so much for your reviews and suggestions! **Review if you want, but it helps. Thanks!**_

_Xoxo_

_Anemone_


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BACK BABY!

OMG IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOO GOOD TO BE BACK ON THIS SITE. A WHOLE EFFING SEMESTER...NO A WHOLE EFFING YEAR AND NO UPDATES, I FEEL LIKE SUCH A MEANIE :P

Anyway new chappie up and more to come cause its **summer vacation!**

Oh and let me reiterate I've decided on their official ages, as much as I don't want to make them too old I've decided to Sasuke and Sakura at the age of 13. Perfect for a little teenage angstne? haha

Anyway read on readers, read on!

OH and thank you **sasuXsaku33!** You hounded my messages for an update and you now you have one :) You seriously gave me some major inspiration during those ever so boring lectures. Also thank you to my other reviewers, you guys let me know that you want this continued. AND CONTINUE IT SHALL!

**A/N: After reading please review. You don't have to but I kid you not they are really helpful, and encouraging. Thank you!**

**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (Honestly even if I did become a doctor, not all the money in my paycheck could buy this franchise)

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Like a bird in a guilded cage, you are only there for me to see.<em>

_So pretty and dainty_

_No will ever take you away from me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE<em>**

Since the start of the project Sasuke had never been more satisfied than he was now in his life. For once he wasn't sitting alone at lunch, or he wasn't home angry because of the hazing that spewed out of his classmates mouths. He even got Kakashi to lower the dosage on his medication! It was almost as if he was living a dream, and quite often the young boy found himself testing to make sure that reality had not faded. Every day after school Sasuke would bring Sakura to his home where they would work for a little while, and after when they were bored of writing a paper they would watch a movie or have conversations about the most random things. The world only consisted of himself and the pink haired girl next to him, and quite frankly he liked it that way.

"hmmmm" he turned his attention to her voice, wondering what had peaked her curiosity.

"nani?" he asked peaking over her shoulder getting a glance at the shiny catalog in her hands

"AH Sasuke-kun! " Sakura exclaimed quickly shutting the magazine, "You are very sneaky" she giggled as she tried to effectively hide the book behind her.

"Whatcha looking at Sakura-chan?" the raven haired boy asked trying to peak at her book. It hurt him a bit that she would hide something from him.

"Oh…its just a small surprise" Sakura said twiddling her thumbs as she returned to her work. Sasuke's eyes widened as he carefully analyzed her actions, '_a gift?'_ Dark onyx eyes gazed intently at her emerald orbs, "it's for someone very special to me" Sakura shifted slightly under his gaze, and a smile made its way to his mouth as the realization dawned on him. Tomorrow was white day and he knew from the many times that he had seen his brother and Haruna, it was usually customary for girls to give a boy they were fond of a gift. Did that mean she was going to present him with a token of her affection?

'_but what if she meant someone else?' _his mind was quick to question. A gloomy feeling started to rise in him. Although Sasuke had managed to pull the pink haired girl away from everyone in class he knew that he couldn't monitor her location all the time. Sakura was naturally a social person, and it was one quality that he envied. He wanted to people to talk and be able to approach him too, but seeing the pink haired girl going about it freely made him only want to covet her more, "I'm sure they will like anything that you think of Sakura-Chan" he said pushing aside his doubt, it wasn't something that he should worry with. As long as Sakura was with him then everything was as right as it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>KONOHA MARKET<em>**

"I think she likes me Kaasan" Sasuke said as he looked over the small trinkets in the shopping plaza. The elder raven haired mother giggled inwardly, she caught the mildly excited tone in her sons voice, as he thought about a certain pink haired girl. After hearing that lovely little Sakura-Chan was making a white day gift she was very surprised to hear that her son immediately wanted to head to one of the finest shopping centers in the city so that he could find a gift worthy to give her.

This girl definitely was bringing her son out of his shell.

The raven haired woman looked on as his onyx eyes roamed the market, hoping to catch a chance of seeing a flash of pink, and she can't help but allow the grin to remain etched on her skin. Young love was so innocent.

"Hmm looks like I'm going to have to let Sakura-chan know that she is stealing you away from me" she mused pulling on his cheek, which caused him to flush pink

"Okaa don't do that what if Sakura were to see!" Sasuke whined quickly doing another scan of the area.

"Oh you're so cute Sasuke-chan"

"Okaasan" Mikoto and Sasuke's ears perked up and both turned toward the direction of the new voice,

"Itachi, Haru-chan" she smiles. She felt the fabric of her clothing swish against her, although its fall she knew that the wind was not strong enough to make her clothes sway. She notices Sasuke defensive stature being to take effect as he glares slightly at his brother and his girlfriend.

Young Love although cute was tragic in its own way. The beautiful girl with brown hair and violet eyes to match was Haruna Neokaowa, and she had appeared in the Uchiha household as soon as Itachi graduated from middle school to high school. She was a very kind and lovely child to the entire family, very full of life, and although the older woman greatly approved of Haruna it seemed as others didn't.

You see because before Sasuke had entered the academy, Itachi was his younger brother's sole world. You could never find one without the other, but since Haruna stepped foot into theirs lives, Itachi hardly had time for his younger brother, and slowly Mikoto could see the dramatic transformation of what was once a happy child to a lonely one. Whenever Sasuke wanted to hang with Itachi, Haruna was always home, whenever Sasuke wanted to go to the park or the movies, Itachi always asked Haruna to tag along. It wasn't Haruna's fault she was just a girl who was lucky in love with her son. Her efforts to interact with the younger Uchiha did not go ignored but Mikoto knew that Sasuke didn't like the fact that he had to share his brother.

Truth was Itachi was growing up. Now it wasn't about "Sasuke" but rather it was either 'Haruna this' of 'Haru-chan that', and as much as she tried to shield her youngest away from it all, Mikoto knew it only made Sasuke feel lonely.

"Hello Mikoto-san" The brown haired girl said with a bright grin, which only inched wider as her amethyst colored eyes land on her youngest son, "Hello Sasuke-kun" she said as ruffled his hair. The teen swatted her hand away, glared and proceeded to scan his surroundings just in case a certain pink haired girl happened to pass by. He was trying so hard to be perfect, and as a mother it was terribly cute to her.

"Ah Sasu-chan doesn't like anyone messing with his hair, you see he has a little 'friend' now and he doesn't want to be embarrassed" Mikoto giggled as her hand patted her young sons shoulder, safely assuring him that he was fine.

"Awww Sasuke-kun what's her name?" Haruna asked with hearts in her eyes. Itachi smirked which only deepened his younger brother's glare.

"Keep doing that Otouto and your face will stay that way" Itachi teased, meaning no ill harm.

"Weasel-kun don't say that ,don't you see that your brother is in love!" Haruna chided smacking his shoulder lightly, "Don't listen to your brother Sasuke-kun, she is one lucky girl." Haruna giggled .

"Okaa do you mind if Haruna and I see a movie tonight?" Itachi asked.

As much as the older woman wished that she could tell him no, that he should stay home and bond with younger brother like old times, Mikoto held her tongue. Itachi was a growing young adult and he cannot constantly be around to mentor his younger brother all the time, "Seeing that you did help Sasu-chan with his homework the other night then I guess its fine with me. Have you asked your father?"

"Yes"

"Well if he says ok then its fine by me, just don't stay out past dark and make sure Haruna gets home safely" she smiled, watching them walk away. Mikoto notices Sasuke clench his fist as he watches their retreating forms, and she almost wishes that she did say something.

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA ACADEMY<strong>

"Sakura Haruno" The pink haired girl looked up from her work at Tsunade, "Pack up your stuff, you're going home" she told her as she waited by the door to escort the pink haired girl out.

"Tsunade-sensei do I really have to leave?" the pink haired girl whined, "I still have so much work left to do."

"Well better learn to multitask kid, because that's all your going to be doing in the real world" she mumbled the last part. Sakura turned to her teammate with worried eyes; this would be the first time since the incident with Kiba that Sasuke was going to be left alone. Although she had devoted all her time in order to help him, he needed a lot more work.

"But what about Sasuke-kun, what if the other kids give him a hard time?"

"Uchiha will be fine, he needs to build character anyway" the blond grumbled as she stalked out of the classroom expecting Sakura to follow. Sakura rolled her eyes at her aunt, for an older woman who was supposed to be a role model; she had some lip to her.

"Sasuke-kun I need to go but would you like to meet tomorrow afternoon to finish the project?" she smiled; Sakura noticed how his bright personality faded over the time that it took her to speak. He was all alone; his hand instantly grasped hers as a last moment effort to make her stay, which caused her green eyes to soften. Sasuke reminded her of a puppy that was being left alone for the first time, "I'll be back, Ja ne Sasuke-kun" she said giving him a hug before leaving.

Sasuke's heart beat fast and his breath became shallow, _'its ok she'll be back. She's not gone forever. Sakura will be back' _he assured himself, as he packed up his bag and prepared to leave to his quiet place; the library. He knew that Sakura wouldn't leave him for any reason; she proved herself loyal ever since the project began.

"Hmm looks like the master left her puppy all alone."

Sasuke froze at the sound of the voice and Kiba Inuzuka smirked as he put his backpack down and slowly crept toward him. Sasuke could see Sakura's best friend Ino follow close behind with her arms crossed, she didn't look too happy.

"Let's talk Sasuke-_kun" _ the blond haired girl sneered as she pushed past Kiba and roughly shoved Sasuke to the ground, "I know what you have been doing Sasuke, and just to let you know it comes to a stop right now." The raven haired boy didn't say anything as Ino continued to speak, "Sakura is too naïve to see that you're trying to separate her from the rest of us, but you're wasting your time. Sakura doesn't like you, she likes Neji" She smirked, "and he likes her."

"That's not true, you're lying!" he yelled tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They were lying he knew it. If she didn't like him then why did she bother to spend so much time with him? It didn't make any sense. Dread built up in the pit of his stomach and the room felt suffocating. It was an internal battle going on in his head and Sasuke was trying to keep the sickly feeling down. He couldn't show them weakness; he wouldn't allow them the satisfaction.

'_They're lying, she loves me, Sakura loves me '_

"You don't believe me then where is your precious Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she pulled her mobile out of her bag and pressed a red button.

'_Well okay but don't tell anyone, but this afternoon we are going to the small Alice café down the street! I'm so excited' _

'_So its just going to be the two of you?'_

'_Yup, I've waited all week for this, no school, no distractions just the two of us'_

The grainy recording stopped and Sasuke felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the hallway. Sakura seemed so lively when she mentioned her plans. Is that why she left their study session early to go fool around? Was he that much of a freak that even the angelic Sakura Haruno had her limits?

'_just the two of us'_

'_two of us'_

'_us'_

Her gentle voice rang through his ears, Sakura had said it but there was no way that she could have meant it. Doubt was clouding his reasoning, who was the asshole who wanted to spend time with his flower? Was it that stupid Hyuuga? Why couldn't they effing butt out of their business? Couldn't they see that he and Sakura were happy and better off without them?

'_**They are keeping her from you Sasuke. Let me help you.' **_

The voice in his head was taunting him again, and he very much wanted to listen to it, but he knew Sakura didn't like it when he let the voice control him. He frantically looked around the hallway hoping to see an ounce of pink, hoping that she would sense his need and instantly appear by his side to prove Ino and Kiba wrong, as well as satisfy the darker side of his mind. If she was here then she would keep the voice at bay, then he wouldn't have to worry about the truth.

'_Everytime you hear it Sasuke-kun you have to fight it. Count from 10 and pretend I'm there with you'_ his shoulders sunk as her voice rang through his mind, "mmm Sakura" he smiled pretending that she was there helping him overcome his inner demon.

"Ten"

'_**Let me help you Sasuke-kun'**_the voice purred. It was so tempting and he was so scared.

"Nine"

"Why would she love a crazy person like you Sasuke?" Kiba said

"Just wait till Neji-kun saves Sakura from all this mess." Ino grumbled glaring at the boy

"Eight" he whispered struggling to breathe calmly. Gruesome images of the terrible two splattered all over the confines of his mind and it was oddly calming, but it was still not enough. He needed more.

"seven" his voice cracked

'**That's it Sasuke-kun, let me help you and I promise to make it all better' **Maybe if he just let the voice have its way maybe he would feel better.

'**I'll make sure no one comes between you and Sakura-chan ever again. I promise'**

"Aww is the little emo kid gonna c—"Ino abruptly stopped and fell to the ground with as she hit the adjacent wall with a sickening thud.

"Hey you can't hit a girl like that!" Kiba yelled throwing a punch at the young Uchiha who quickly caught it and flipped him over. He laid a kick to his side. Ino stared at Sasuke wide-eyed and afraid. She watched at how his thin frame huffed up and down, and how his eyes seemed to flash a ruby color as they glared into hers. The frivoling mess of a boy they were dealing with earlier had now shifted to an insane monster.

"Sakura doesn't love anyone but me" he growled grasping Ino's wrist tightly, "You're all the bad ones, not me." He whispered lowly.

"If you take her away from us then she'll hate you, she _needs_…AH" Ino flinched as he twisted her wrist.

"she doesn't _need_ anyone, except me" he chuckled pulling her over to Kiba who only looked on at the scene scared out of his wits "Stay away from Sakura. If I see _any _of you near her, you'll be sorry. Got It?" he growled and they both shook their heads. A malicious smile made its way to his face, "excellent" he laughed as he walked off.

'_**See that wasn't so bad was it?'**_ the voice asked settling itself in the back of his mind content with its job, Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA RESIDENCE 6:30 PM<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha paced around his room thinking about what happened earlier that day. It felt nice to have the upper hand. The mere thought of seeing others writhe in fear just like himself, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, and he smirked. Oh what he wouldn't give to relive that moment, what he wouldn't give to go back and emphasize more of his point.

The looks on Ino's and Kiba's faces as he approached them, were so…delightful. Their fear, made him alive. The voice was right, not only did it make sure that they wouldn't intervene. Sasuke felt extremely relaxed, almost as if a load had been taken off his shoulders. Now he could just focus on tomorrow and no one would be able to ruin anything.

He looked at the shiny set of rings in his hand.

_Flashback_

_He was looking through the department store all hope almost drained. Not once in the two hours that he had been here was he able to find the perfect gift. He went through scarves, bags, dresses and not once had anything been remotely special or deemed worthy enough for Sakura._

"_Sasu-chan I'm going to check here for a minute and after we'll head home" he nodded his head at his mother who walked into the boutique; he sat on the bench brooding but paused when he saw a twinkle in the adjacent shop. _

"_Welcome!" A pair of girls greeted but he brushed past them and to the case. Sitting on red velvet cushion were a set of platnum bands both etched with the infinity symbol._

"_Ah I see you have some across our forever rings. They are our newest addition to our jewelry line" A salesman explained as he brought out the rings from behind the glass, "Would you care for a closer look sir?" he asked and the raven haired boy nodded. Sasuke fingered the ring and smirked,_

'_Perfect' he thought, "How much?" he asked the salesman. _

"_39720.00 yen sir" The older man said while looking at him with apprehension and doubt. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Of Course what salesperson is going to take a 13 year old teenage boy seriously when it comes to high end jewelry._

"_That's fine, put the total under Uchiha Fugaku" he said not wanting to tolerate his mood. _

"_This must be a special girl Uchiha-sama" The salesmen said. Sasuke smirked which even seemed to nerve the salesman even more._

"_You and her have no idea"_

_End Flashback_

He sighed recalling the memory; while Sasuke may not be able to keep Sakura away from everyone at least he could make sure to let others know she was his.

* * *

><p><em>You will learn to love me<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Academy-Rooftop Garden<em>**

He looked at his watch as he paced, it was almost time; the young raven haired boy prepared so much for this, and he hoped that he was able to get it right. Sasuke waited patiently in their secret spot of the school.

'I hope that she like she likes it' he thought back to the blue box in his pocket. A spot of pink peaking up the stairs caught his breathe and made his heart pound, but the quick loving feeling was quickly replaced as his blood came to a boil. There walking alongside his pink haired princess close enough to touch was no other than Neji Hyuuga.

'I thought I told them all to stay away' he growled to himself, ' it's probably nothing, Sakura is probably just being nice that's all'

'_**let me take care of this for you Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure that Sakura-hime is all yours' **_the voice said with a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called with a beautiful smile that made the feeling of the being slithering on his skin vanish. One smile was all it took. He noticed how she pulled away from Neji as she ran toward him,

"Iruka sensei said that so far we have the best project in the class!" she exclaimed and he smiled, "that's great Sakura-chan"

"Ne Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura asked as she noticed him fidgeting with his hands that were placed behind his back, almost as if he were hiding something.

"Sakura w-will y-y-you be my girlfriend?" a small dark haired boy asked as he held out a small red paper heart for her to grab. He was placing his most vital organ into the wild daring to take the risk and see if she would love him like he did her. Sakura's eyes gleamed and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips causing the boys heart to beat irradically.

Thudthud..thudthud...thudthud

"Sasuke-kun you are so sweet, I'm a very lucky girl right now" Sakura said softly

Sasuke's hopes soared when he heard those very words come out of her mouth, _'so she felt the same way to? '_he thought, but as quickly as it appeared her smile faded.

"But I can't receive this" His heart stopped and his hands shook as his grip on the heart tightened.

"You see I already like someone else" just like the crushed piece of paper in his hands he could feel his heart break in two.

"no" he whispered as he shoulders shook. It was almost as if the world around him was falling apart. The happily ever after that he had always pictured withered and dissolved leaving him for the dark to engulf him, "no"

"I'm sorry Sasuke if I mislead you, I love you like a brother and as a best friend" she placed a hand on his shoulder which he merely just shrugged off. His mind was in a trance not wanting to believe what she was saying, "but I'm sure that there are probably many other girls that will be more than delighted to be your girlfriend, and I will help you find the right one" she beamed.

"NO!" he yelled pushing away from the pink haired girl, "YOU LIAR!"

"S-sasuke-kun"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME, AND…AND" Sasuke couldn't think properly, all he could feel was anger. Neji…Sakura…his now breaking heart, everything that he wanted to convey to the girl was becoming a mixed jumbled mess. He was so angry, it felt like every emotion he had was bubbling up waiting for the perfect opportunity to explode.

"Sakura-chan is everything ok?" Sasuke's eyes trailed to the direction of the voice, he glared, that boy had some nerve to pull Sakura from him, and then again she had some nerve to lie. His dark eyes watched as Neji's hand engulfed Sakura's and squeezed them in comfort reminding her that he was still there.

"It's ok, Neji he's just hurt. Sasuke won't hurt me" she said calmly as she pulled away from him and turned her attention to Sasuke, "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun that I can't return your feelings." She whispered, "but one day you will find someone. Everything will be okay, I love you and I will always be here for you Sasuke-kun" she said before she walked away leaving him alone.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the red heart that he held onto fluttered to the ground. The raven haired boy shook in anger and jealously, but mainly confusion. Why did Sakura lie to him, she had to have loved him right, she was kind and she always stuck with him and helped him when all of those assholes bullied him. She was always there, smiling, laughing, hugging, comforting, she was always there for him. Since when had she gotten so close to Neji? He made sure that everyone was kept away at a distance, so how had he managed to slip through their barrier? Something wasn't right. Things didn't add up, how had Neji managed to get through? He clutched his head, all his jumbled thoughts and broken heart made his head hurt, and it tired him out, "I think you need to remember who you truly love Sakura, I don't know what happened, but I'm going to fix it. I'm going to save you" he said with determined eyes before he collapsed in dire need of sleep.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I hoped you guys liked it. I got some inspiration from American Horror Story. Anyone else a fan like me? lol For those of you not familiar with the show and need something to watch….go watch it…like NOW. It's so good, especially because of the creepy love story between Violet Harmon and Tate Langdon. Gosh I love it!<p>

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT MY PRETTIES! Hope you like the chapter and please review after, they really help me a lot. You don't have to but its nice to know what you guys think.

Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

NEW CHAPPIE!

Took me long enough huh? Haha sorry about this you guys. But recent inspiration from a couple fanfics, reviewers and the whole Road to Ninja movie thing got me to write. Seriously I have never read a fanfic that wanted me to hurl my tablet against the wall out of frustration and glee because it was sooo and don't get me started on Road to Ninja(I'm a bit of a closet naruto .!) haha

Anyway readers go forth and read on!

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! This is why I keep writing and attempting to update.

A few notes before I go!

**A/N to ****DevilToBeLoved :**** You love American horror story too? You are officially my favorite person! If only we could meet up and binge on the 1st season and premiere season 2 would be sooo cool! You have to hear the wicked theory that my boyfriend came up with for the second season! Oh and I read your Tate/Violet fic and I LOVED it! **

**A/N to ****IkillatFirstsight****: update I shall and yea I'm not partial to the ages so I'm thinking about revising this again because I love the idea Sakura and Sasuke being still kids. BUT I refuse to make another change to this story till I finish it. haha**

**A/N to Mizuki-chan Uchiha: yesssss it wasn't until you mentioned that story that I went back to my journal where I had all of my draft chapters for ****Somewhere beyond a Dream**** and I had an itch to post. God how I missed writing that story! Lol so keep your eye out for that and thank you for giving that fic some good old TLC.**

**Anyway I bet y'all are itching away to read so continue. Also remember after reading please review. You don't have to but they help and are super encouraging.**

**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! (I work at forever 21, the most 'Naruto' my paycheck is willing to buy is a video game or a box set. haha)

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay in the manicured grass of his mother's garden looking at the clouds.<p>

'_I'll always be around for you Sasuke-kun!' _the breeze seemed to carry the memory of her brought his hand to his heart and let out a pained laugh, "WHERE ARE YOU NOW SAKURA?" he yelled, "can't you see that I need you?" he choked trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. So many emotions and feelings bottled inside of him, that he struggled to keep control. His fingers ran through the soft grass of the garden pulling up a handful of blades in pent up angst.

'_**Don't you see Sasuke-kun he's brainwashed her. He's taken his filthy promises and tainted her with his emotions and pretty words.'**_

"She's a liar" he grumbled glaring at the clouds, "she's a liar and he's a thief" he repeated again.

His hand slipped into his pocket and fingered the trinket that he planned on presenting to Sakura. Sasuke growled, infinity was a lie, because forever meant nothing if she wasn't in the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA ACADEMY<strong>

"Are you okay Sakura?"

The pink haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her companion, "yea just thinking about stuff." she sighed, _poor Sasuke-kun_ she didn't mean to lead him on the way she did, but in reality her feelings toward her raven haired classmate couldn't' be reciprocated on the same level as his.

"You know he wasn't always this miserable…Sasuke, I mean"

Sakura snapped her head in Neji's direction, "huh?" she asked.

Neji grasped her hand and squeezed it slightly not liking the past that threatened to unfold, "Sakura what do you exactly know about Sasuke?" he paused. "Correction what do you know about his family?"

The pink haired girl thought for minute, personally she knew her raven haired classmate had difficulties being social, and that he also seemed to have emotion and mental issues. However her knowledge pertaining to his family was very broad. She knew that he came from a wealthy family, and every now and then she would pick up said name on the news. So they were powerful in that much, but with the way Neji held her hand and the tone of his voice, she knew that there was more to the story of Sasuke Uchiha than what she had been initially exposed to. Sakura could hear the chocolate haired boy next to her sigh,

"Sasuke comes from a long line of money hungry law enforcers. From lawyers to police officers the Uchiha's had their hands in everything. You wouldn't believe it, but people would give an arm and a leg for their services." he scoffed, "They were corrupt .Those people fought for those that committed the worst crimes and won immunity for others who wanted to remain on top." He said

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Wait…I thought that Sasuke was from Konoha?" she asked confused. Neji was quick to reply,

"Sasuke isn't from here; he and his family are originally from Otogakure. They moved when he was very young. I'm sure that your time during the project hinted their origin yes?"

She shook her head in disagreement but motioned for him to continue.

"Figures, but Sasuke's mother is reason why they moved here. My dad says that she had her fill of pathetic politicians and businessmen that came crawling to their door." Neji said, "I figure that just because the rest of their clan was morally screwed up didn't mean she wanted her sons to grow up the exact same way."

"That's crazy" the pink haired girl breathed, "Are they still" she paused, "You know…"

Neji shook his head, "No no no" he said, "They now have a part in the police force here but they operate various businesses both locally and internationally. Yet it seems their past has followed them, and some people just can't let sleeping dogs lie."

Sakura remained silent letting the information soak in, Neji didn't need to say anything else, it was like someone had pressed the hint button on a puzzle game and Sakura was better able to understand why people treated Sasuke the way they did. It wasn't because there was anything wrong with him, he just happen to have his clans past overshadow him.

"That's why people give him Sasuke a hard time. A lot don't believe that his family has truly left behind their life Oto."

"Poor Sasuke" she breathed grasping Neji's hand, "How do you know all this?" she asked.

"Our families own and operate huge portions of the countries medical industry, so you learn to research your business partner's history before anything else."

"I see" Sakura said still in shock, "I feel guilty."

Now it was Neji's turn to look at the girl quizzically, "why?" he asked.

"Because the only person who he felt he could trust left him. Maybe if…" she paused," Maybe if I would have accepted his affections then maybe he would be happier." Sakura looked to the ground with a heavy heart, "I feel like the worst person in the world." She groaned.

"Don't say that" Neji retorted, "You're a good person Sakura. You made Sasuke feel less alone and that's something that no one has ever done." He gazed into her emerald orbs, "You are a wonderful person Sakura but don't obligate yourself to do something because of guilt. You're only going to make things worse." He said.

Neji shifted closer to the pink haired girl and raised his hand cupping her cheek slightly. He saw the confusion and anticipation swirl in her eyes but that didn't stop him as he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. The pink haired girl didn't fight it as she closed her own eyes and let herself go. Millions of emotions racked her system. Confusion, love, betrayal, acceptance, warmth all flooded her body. She felt like her heart belonged to Neji, that heart racing, foot-popping kiss proved it, but at the same time her feelings remained with Sasuke. After a few seconds Neji drew back gazing deeply into her eyes as if searching for something and she smiled while pecking him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her close, _'Don't obligate yourself to do something out of guilt, it only makes things worse' _Sakura took his words to mind.

'_Sasuke deserves to happy' _she thought, a frown marred her face but she wanted to be happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA RESIDENCE<strong>

"It seems like your son has a bit of a problem with that mouth of his Inuzuka" The older man said calmly as he fingered the black pen underneath his finger tips, "This is the second time I've heard about your boy but I wonder what does it have to take to make you understand that I will not tolerate any bullshit that comes from you or your family?" The brown haired man tensed, and shivers ran up and down his spine. Fugaku Uchiha was a very intimidating man, and if there was one thing that he cared about more than money or power it was his family. The older Inuzuka knew enough of the stories about their 'business' in Otogakure, and he knew that when it came to family, Fugaku would tear down countries if anyone dared laid a hand on his precious family. The man was crazy.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama it will never happen again. I'll make sure of it" he said with a bow of his head

The dark haired man smirked; "I expect so Inuzuka, but just so you understand the severity of the issue" he got up and walked to the door, "Juugo would you kindly show Inuzuka-san just how serious I can be"

"B-but I promise that K-kiba wi-," The brown haired man stopped as Juugo threw him across the room, his body slamming against the ornate vase that once stood in the corner, "Please! Please, I'm sorry Uchiha-sama!" he cried out as he curled up in a ball trying to block the numerous punches and kicks coming from the orange powerhouse.

"That's enough" Fugaku said as he knelt down and grabbed the man roughly by the hair, "Just let me catch your filthy child disgrace my son one more time and next time I won't be so kind" he turned toward Juugo, "Get him out of my sight" Juugo nodded as he lifted the man over his shoulders and hauled him out of the room. The older adult glared at the pieces of broken glass on the floor, '_hmmm Mikoto isn't going to be happy to see her favorite vase broken.'_

*knock* knock*

"Enter" Fugaku said gruffly not paying any mind to the figure standing in the doorway, his eyes sternly kept on the information written in the black book on his desk.

"Tousan"

Fugaku looked up from his work, his foul mood gone as he smiled at his youngest son, "Ah Sasuke!" he said, "how was school today?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged apathetically which struck confusion in the older man. He wondered just what could have brought along such depression in the boy, _'just when he was doing so well'_ he thought_._

"How's Sakura?" he asked but the mention of the pink haired girls name seemed to darken the young teen's mood which confused him even more.

"Otousan how did you know you were in love with Kaasan?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat in one of the lavish chairs in his father's office. Fukagu was taken aback by his son's abrupt question and cold tone. He red flagged the situation, something must have occurred between the two and his parental instinct to correct it rose.

Sasuke felt dead on the inside, it was like his heart was torn from his body and destroyed right in front of him. Ever since the incident with Sakura he truly wondered what love was. His heart was crushed and he felt betrayed but his fixation and craving for her attention still lingered. There wasn't a moment in the day were his thoughts didn't drift toward the pink haired girl. Odd seeing as she was the one to break his heart.

Fugaku he glanced at a picture on the desk, "I knew I loved your mother when I realized that I would do anything to make sure that she wasn't tainted by this filthy world." He brushed his fingers against the cool glass of the silver tiffany frame. He inwardly smiled at the dark haired woman smiling over her shoulder dressed in a white wedding dress. The photographer captured the moment well, forever entrapping her beauty behind the lens.

"but _how _did you know that she loved you back" Sasuke replied already growing impatient with his father's broad answer.

"It's simple; she didn't."The statement caught Sasuke off guard and Fugaku smirked, "I knew I was in love with your mother when I first heard her lovely voice at a Gala I attended." He said, "Your mother is the loveliest woman, with the grandest heart of gold I have ever laid my heart on, but she hated my family because of our 'business'."

His father's words made the young boy stiffen, although Sasuke was a small child when they lived in Oto that didn't make him oblivious. He knew that the family business was very important. He didn't know much but he could remember the countless men sometimes even woman offering anything and everything to come into their home in order to speak with his grandfather and father. Now that he thought of it, it made sense why his mother always seemed to sneer when she mentioned their family name or how she would scold him whenever he would glorify his grandfather and all his accomplishments.

"When your mother's family realized that the great Uchiha son wanted to throw away his life for a common girl, they immediately threw her into our grasp, like savages, hoping that their sacrifice would ensure their safety. It was disgusting." Fugaku said as he rose from his desk and glared at the garden outside his office, "I wanted nothing more than to retrieve her and give her the life that I knew she deserved" he said narrowing eyes before pacing around his office thinking back on the memory.

"When your grandfather found out, he threw a fit. To hear that his prized son, the heir nonetheless, would refuse to be head of the clan for a simple girl was insane. I didn't care though," he paused looking at his son, "if I couldn't have your mother then I refused to lead the clan." Sasuke sat on the edge of his seat, his attention clearly drawn to his father.

"Of course your mother detested me, she couldn't stand to be around the people who were responsible for shady dealings and such, but time when on and I persisted. Eventually your mother was able to look past appearances and see me; she _learned _to love me through time." Fugaku said with a sly smile forming on his face.

"I think I understand now" Sasuke said. The raven haired teen thought back to his father's story. _'Kaasan didn't like Tousan initially just like Sakura doesn't like me but eventually with time mom was able to push away the negative and focus on dad' _he thought, _'maybe if I can get Sakura to do the same, maybe she'll learn to love me too' _The dark haired teen nodded, "Otousan I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"There is this girl…"

"Sakura Haruno" Fugaku clearly replied smirking slightly at Sasuke.

His cheeks flushed red but quickly returned to their normal alabaster color, "yes, and I-I"

"Well spit out Sasuke"

"I told her how I really feel but she's declined." Sasuke sneered. No matter how many times he tried to repress it, the image of Sakura and Neji's intertwining hands already seared into his mind. Anger, greed, hurt, determination all bubbled inside of his body, "I love her so much tou it hurts" he breathed grasping his chest, "I_ need_ to know how to get her back" Sasuke finished gritting his teeth. He needed her now.

Looking at his son so torn, filled Fugaku with discomfort. They had come to Konoha under Mikoto's wishes. _'To start a new life away from sin and debauchery'_ he recalled her saying and didn't refuse because she was his wife and if she wanted righteousness and tranquility to appear out of thin air then he would go to the ends of the earth to make it happen. He loved her that much. However seeing his youngest child heartbroken sent an arrow to his heart. They came here for their children to escape, but seeing Sasuke so unnerved made him question their decision. At least if they stayed in Otogakure they would have respect. Even if it was obtained through fear, he would still be acknowledged. In Konoha, they had nothing but the skeletons that people continuously tried to unearth from the closet.

Fugaku placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You're grandfather always told me; when you love something take hold before it can get away" he said glancing at the portrait of Mikoto once more, "I think it's about time that you understand the power that we hold Sasuke." the older man smirked. If this was the life that Mikoto wanted to provide for her family then who was he to say that he couldn't be the one to adjust it a bit.

* * *

><p><strong><span>KONOHA ACADEMY<span>**

"Okay everyone we will be finishing our last days of group work for your projects. If you need a specific place to work then I will gladly write you a pass." The brown haired man glanced suspiciously at a few mischievous students," Also note: A few fellow staff members have donated their part of the school so that you all may work on these projects. Do not" he paused, "I repeat DO NOT [Kiba] make me regret giving you this freedom. Presentations will begin on Monday. Any Question's?" Iruka said looking around making sure that there weren't any stray hands in the air. When he saw none he cracked a smile, "Okay guys get to it!" he motioned and let the class go off to their separate sections .

Sakura bit her lip a bit nervously. _'what do I do? After that little event I'm pretty sure that Sasuke doesn't even want to be within a five foot radius of me. I can't blame him though; I essentially took his heart and threw it to the ground. Poor guy' _she sighed continuing on with her inner battle, _'How do I even approach him after that? It's not like I can say, "sorry for breaking your heart but our project is due Friday and I would really like you to suck up whatever remote feelings you have left so we can get it done"' _

"Morning Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl snapped out of her reverie and stared like a deer caught in headlights at her beaming classmate. Something was seriously off here.

"M-morning Sasuke" she stuttered clearly shocked.

"So I was thinking…" his voice started to drown out as Sakura stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. This was something that she didn't expect walking in. _'Why was he so happy?'_ she thought. Sakura lost sleep because she felt so guilty. Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand greeted her like an old friend. She tried to pin point any small detail that she could prep for but there was nothing. No anger, no hostility, and no glares. Not even a slight frown could be found on the boy. It was as if yesterday's events were wiped clean.

"So what do you think?"

Sakura shook her head and refocused her attention on Sasuke," I'm sorry, repeat that again?"

"If we head to the library we can get all of this finished by tonight. Wanna go?" Sasuke asked still smiling.

"U-uh yea sure that's fine" she said apprehensively still greatly confused, as she followed him out of the classroom and toward the library.

"Sasuke are you o—"

"Sasuke-kun"

A tense silence filled the atmosphere while the pink haired girl stared at him incredulously, "what?"

"You forgot the 'kun'" The raven haired teen said as if it was everyday knowledge. She could hear the slight frustration in his voice when he spoke to her. Sakura gulped not liking the eerie tint in his eyes when he corrected her.

"S-sasuke-kun" she repeated once more not liking how foreign the formality sounded on her tongue despite her using it a couple days ago. Sasuke smiled showing that he was satisfied with her response. They continued their journey in silence, and Sakura didn't need to ask him anything else as everything she thought was confirmed when he corrected her: it was pretty clear that Sasuke Uchiha was still hurting.

* * *

><p>Brown haired and amber eyed Haruna glanced at her model like boyfriend curiously. To any other student in the school they would have assumed that maybe the raven haired genius was mentally solving algorithms with the way his hands were positioned under his chin and his brow furrowed, but Haruna knew better. Itachi was worried.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts weasel-kun?" she asked scooting closer to him. The raven haired teen brought his hands away from his face and leaned closer to his girlfriend, liking the warmth that radiated from her.

"It's Sasuke" he sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Haruna asked concerned, "He hasn't been you know…" she paused, "Hearing things?"

Itachi shook his head, "No, Kakashi and I have been making sure that he takes his medicine but I think something happened between him and Sakura." The brown haired girl looked at him confused, "Sakura?"

Itachi nodded, "Yea, he came home and stayed in mother's garden all afternoon. He wouldn't let anyone near him. Not me, Kakashi, Karin, mother…anyone"

"Maybe they got into an argument?" she questioned

"I doubt it when it comes to Sakura, Sasuke is always careful about what he says," he paused thinking back to last night ,"but I do remember coming across him and father talking later that evening."

Haruna giggled a bit at Itachi, "Aww see your brother just wanted some father/son bonding time. I think you're over thinking things weasel-kun…"

"No" Itachi shook his head causing Haruna to observe him curiously; "Tousan and Sasuke almost never talk. They acknowledge each other but never have heart to heart conversations." He sighed, "I can't help but feel like he is putting ideas in Sasuke's head. He's trying to relive out our past. I know it." He breathed rubbing his temples, "I'm sorry if I sound crazy, but I'm just bothered by it all" he apologized. The brown haired girl grasped her boyfriends hand and squeezed it assuring him that he was forgiven.

"I think I sense a bit of jealously" she giggled and Itachi smirked shoving her softly,"hey, so much for caring about you!" she exclaimed and he laughed. His mind traveled back to the moment he saw his younger brother step out of his father's office. He recalled their brief eye contact. Something seemed off about his brother after that conversation. He looked better than earlier that afternoon but as he tried to peer into the young boy's head it seemed as it something sinister was brewing behind those eyes.

"They were probably just discussing school reports. I mean isn't that what Sasuke and Sakura have been working on for the past two weeks?" Haruna said, "Maybe your dad just wanted to talk about his progress, you know how he is about grades."

Itachi nodded_ 'maybe Haruna's right, that's probably why otouto was so upset.'_ He thought, _' I really need to stop over thinking things' _ he mused before wrapping his arm around the brown haired girl next to him and eyed the clouds allowing his mind to settle and push the nagging sense of worriment to the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chappie done! I'm telling you these entire Road to NinjaSasuSaku posts filling my dashboard are getting me riled up and wanting to write. Ugh how I wish I could watch the movie sooooo badly!**

**Anyway next chapter coming up and for all you that are wondering when Naruto would be making an appearance then fear not. Two more chapters then we will get to enjoy our favorite knuckle-head ninja! I can't wait…can you? Haha**

**Thanks for the support. I hope you like the chapter and please review after reading, it helps me a lot. You don't have to but it's nice to know what ya'll think.**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Readers!_

_First of all I want to thank all the recent reviewers and followers to this story! You guys are like the best and honestly this story would have been put to rest if it wasn't for you all. _

_Second of all, I apologize__ for not updating in like FOREVER. I discovered Tumblr...nuff said._

_BUT s__ince mother nature decided to grant my weather request I though it was only fair to keep my end of the bargain and update this lovely story. That and like two of my favorite authors on this site have been uploading like crazy that I decided that I needed to give mis bebes some love._

_Soooooo here you guys go._

_Its been a while but I have a feeling that it was worth the wait._

_Enjoy!_

**_A/N: **It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!**_**

**_A/N: After reading please review, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve. _**

* * *

><p><em>You will learn to love me<em>

_You see this is how much I care_

_This gilded cage, will keep you safe_

_From all those terrible people out there._

_Your wings will be clipped_

_And Although you may hate_

_Just remember, that we are tied to each other by the red string of fate._

_Such a pretty little bird, so safe and serene._

_No one will ever take you away from me_

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD<strong>

"Sakura-chan what a wonderful surprise to have you back in our home!" Mikoto exclaimed as she pulled the girl into her open arms, "I was starting to think that we scared you off." She said in a joking manner.

Sakura shrank into Mikoto's embrace in slight hesitation, hoping that if she became just small enough then she could vanish. At least then she would have a chance to get out of this mess. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke shuffle side to side clearly annoyed with his mother's overwhelming affection toward her.

"Kaa-chan" Sasuke growled. Sakura felt Sasuke gently grasp her elbow and give with a light tug. The action itself sent a bundle of tingles up and down the pink haired girl's body which made her shiver uncomfortably. Mikoto on the other hand eyed her son and giggled like a gleeful schoolgirl.

"Oh I get it." the black haired women joked, "I'll be out in the garden if you need me." She said before scooping up her stack of magazines that lay strew about the countertop and stepped out the room leaving the two alone.

'_Don't leave me alone here!' _ Sakura thought while viewing the now vacant space in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that" She turned her attention to the raven haired boy who was scratching the back of his head nervously, "Kaa can be weird" he laughed. Although hesitant the pink haired girl took the time to examine her classmate. There was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and he avoided to look at her anywhere remotely in the eye.

"Come on Sakura" Sasuke said with a slight smile as he preceded though the foyer and up the elegant winding staircase. She sighed if she weren't so apprehensive then she would have penned his behavior as cute ONLY if the circumstances were different.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pushed the door to his bedroom wide open. Sakura snapped her attention to Sasuke and immediately stood in the doorway her bright eyes struck in awe. Now that the thought of it, she had never been to his room before. The last time she was in his home she never got the chance. His mother thought it was better if they stayed downstairs so that she could have her eye on them, but now there was no mother there to watch them. The pink haired girl let her eyes roam around and she noticed the room was painted a deep blue. A rather large television hung against the far side of the wall while Bookshelves lined the other. A black couch similar to the one in the living room sat in front of the television and various cushions were planted around to give it a lounging effect.<p>

"Want to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked, "I have a full shelf if you want to pick something out and watch it before starting on the project" he suggested motioning to the shelf on the other side of the room. Sakura nodded and walked to the shelf full of movies. Her eyes widened at the numerous films.

'_Well I guess being lonely does pay off somewhat'_ she mused looking through his massive collection. She was impressed to find a couple of her favorite flicks_. 'I guess when you don't have many friends films are a good basis to see what relationships are like.' _She thought. Sakura was somewhat saddened by the image of a young boy sitting in his room alone, watching movie after movie all while imagining his perfect life. The mere thought made her feel even more empathic.

She dropped the DVD she held as if she were shocked. There she went again, pitying him.

These emotions were driving her insane. One moment she felt horrified to be remotely near Sasuke, while the next she felt the need to wrap her arms around him and let him know that everything was going to be okay. It was like her mind feared for the worse but her heart longed for what would happen next.

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly picked the movie off the floor, "coming!"

"Everything okay?" he asked as she made her way back. Sakura bit her lip. He was giving her that look again. The look that made her constantly question what was going on in his mind.

"Y-yeah" she said meekly as she handed him the movie.

"Spirited Away huh? I never thought of you as a Miyazaki fan" he smiled as he got up to put the movie in, "Would you mind getting the lights?" He asked.

She nodded as she walked toward the switch. She noticed him comfy and situated on the couch waiting for her return. She found it weird that he was acting like this. She had prepped herself for his anger and frustration after their incident, but what she didn't expect was to have him acting like they were old friends. This sudden change made her feel vulnerable. The pink haired girl made her way to the other side of the couch with all of the cushions, but a hand tightly gripping her wrist prevented her from going any further. Sasuke seemed to glare at the ground but Sakura was unable to tell because of his dark hair falling in his eyes, shielding his emotions perfectly. One tug from was all it took for her to land straight center onto her raven haired class mate.

"oof" she exclaimed as she plopped down in front of Sasuke. She let out another gasp as she felt her back press against his chest and his spindly arms wrap around her petite frame.

"You were going to sit too far away" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura could feel the uncomfortable shivers travel up and down her body, "Sasuke please this, this…"

"Neji thinks that he can steal you away from me," he said tightening his hold on her," Does he think that he can keep you all to himself?" he scoffed, "You were _mine_ first." Every one of his words were laced with such malice that she could feel the hatred spew off of them.

"I saw you kiss him the other day" he said dryly and Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Wha—"

A million thoughts ran through her mind. There was no way that he could have seen them both; she thought that everyone left home when she and Neji stayed behind.

"Did it feel nice to have 'prince charming' place his lips upon yours" he mocked, "Did you feel like it was happily ever after?" he spat to which Sakura flinched.

"Please Sasuke-kun" she pleaded making sure to use to correct suffix hoping that it would get him to calm down, "don't do this, you're hurting me" she pleaded hoping that would make him cautious of his actions and her emotions.

Her eyes widened when she saw his lips slowly twist upward into a smirk, "I'm hurting you?" he asked incredulously. He roughly maneuvered her body so that she now sat facing him, "I love you" he said through grit teeth, "I love you so much that it _hurts _me, Sakura! Why can't you understand that?!" he exclaimed as loud as his teenage voice would allow him to.

Sakura couldn't' help the tears that flowed from her eyes. This wasn't right. Right now all she wanted to do is go home and never come back…ever. She wanted to go back in time and listen to Ino, seeing Sasuke this way made her wish they never met.

"oh no no no it's okay. It's okay" he cooed as he wiped away the tears that seemed to endlessly flow from her eyes.

"Shhhh it's okay" he whispered as he rocked her back and forth, "don't cry, don't cry."

His cherub like face and soft voice made everything so confusing. It was a complete 180 with his moods. Angry one minute and gentle the next. It was an emotional overload and she began to feel hazy, a feeling which often occurred when she became too worked up. The pink haired girl fell into such a daze that she didn't realize Sasuke lean in closer to her. Cold lips met her warm ones, and Sakura snapped back into reality…Sasuke was kissing her.

The feel of his lips on hers, while his hands cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears might have to anyone else seemed like two teens in deeply in love, but in her view the action was rough and frightening. It was as if Sasuke was forcing all of his frustrations into her, almost like he was trying to make her see and feel his need. She quickly pushed him away and touched her lips; still shaking like a leaf.

A look of hurt flashed across Sasuke face, 'what's wrong?' he asked reaching for her and she quickly pulled away, "I-I think I s-should home go now" she whispered quickly gathering her things and headed for the door.

"w-wait!" the raven haired teen cried as he tried to grab her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura cried pulling away from him, but Sasuke with quick reflexes merely grabbed her wrist again and pulled her against him successfully pinning her arms at her sides. Sakura struggled against his hold, "let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she exclaimed

"Just stop and listen to me!" he cried and the pink haired girl froze, "Neji doesn't deserve you Sakura-chan!" he retorted. A lock of pink hair fell in front of her face and he gently grasped the pink lock and placed it behind her ear, "we're perfect together" he whispered, "we understand each other…we _need _each other" he stressed.

The pink haired girl felt Sasuke's spindly arms rewrap themselves around her in a tight hug, "Do you feel that Sakura?" she could feel his breath fan across her neck, "that's _my_ heart beating for you. It _only_ beats for you"

"please stop!" she cried. She thrashed about in his hold and blindly threw her fist in any directly possible. A choked gurgle caused her to open her eye the moment her hand came in contact with something solid. It turned out that her fist came in contact with his throat and he lay on the ground trying to regain his breathing.

'_What are you waiting for? Run away you fool!"_ her conscious exclaimed. The pink haired girl took a mad dash for the bedroom door only to find out upon turning it to be locked. Heavy panting and groaning slightly reassured her that Sasuke was still down and that she had a bit of time to get out.

' _Its almost like he planned this'_ she thought as she fumbled with the door lock. It would only be in times of crisis that the simplest locks would be the most complex.

"Come on, Come on" she whimpered not paying any attention to the looming figure rising in the distance.

"Ahh—" she screamed as a force tackled her. Her head and whole body hit the door with sick crack.

"You _tried_ to hurt me!" the raven haired teen cried, "You tried to leave me!"

The pink haired girl tried to regain herself but the force at which she impacted the door was just too much, "sa-sa-sasu-ke" she managed to gasp.

"oh no what have I done?!" she could hear the panic rise in his voice. Just like the flip of a coin the raven haired boy went from angry to concerned in seconds, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" he chanted

"sas—" black dots began to cloud her vision. _'Don't give up, get away'_ her conscious yelled but she pushed those thoughts aside. She was so tired and sleep was calling her, if she could just close her eyes then everything would end and things would be okay.

"no no no" she could hear him whisper, but before she could recognize anything else. Sakura let herself go.

* * *

><p>Noticing that her breathing had stabilized, and that she was no longer having a fit, Sasuke let out a huge sigh. He didn't think that she would fight against his kiss but when she did it hurt him greatly. Seeing her jump up and run as soon as he kissed her made this switch inside of him flip, and he panicked. He couldn't just let her leave and like some kind of primal instinct he knew that he had to do anything to keep her there with him. Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl sleeping in his arms.<p>

"I'm sorry" he whispered. In all honesty Sasuke was serious. He didn't want to hurt her, but the way that Sakura was freaking out made him move according to the first impulse in his mind. He picked up the sleeping girl and placed her on his bed, gently tucking her beneath his navy blue comforter.

He just hoped that when she woke up she wouldn't be mad.

* * *

><p>Bing, Bam, Boo Yeah...CHAPTER DONE!<p>

So what did you all think? Poor Sakura, and dear gosh Uchiha. Things are definitely heating up now and pretty soon we are gonna see why when it comes to the Uchiha family something are better left on its own.

See you guys in the next chapter.

Please review, you don't have to but since I've been gone for a while I really want to hear what you all think :)

xoxo

Anemone


	8. Chapter 8

Good Day lovelies!

Hope life is treating you well. Soooo classes just finished and to celebrate my freedom for summer and end of university finals, I thought 'why not update?' so here you go!

You guys will not understand how much all the reviews, follows and favorites for the story meant to me. Thank you all! I thought that no one was going to be interested in reading this anymore and I was going to put it up for adoption, but seeing all the love makes me want to finish it.

You all are inspirational, thank you.

Let me stop babbling and let you guys read on. I hope you all like it.

Enjoy!

_Enjoy!_

_**A/N:**__It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!_

_**A/N: After reading please review, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do however own this plot**_

* * *

><p>The first thing she managed to feel when she came to was a slight pressure draped over her chest and a warm breath fanning softly over her face. Sakura stared at the ceiling above her and slightly shifted in her spot. The pain still there with every point she moved.<p>

"You must think I'm a monster" Sasuke whispered

She turned her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I was scared. I knew that if you left I wouldn't see you again." She felt a light squeeze on her hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura, the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you." He said carefully brushing his hand against the gauze on her forehead, "I'm so sorry"

She started to cry.

Sasuke reached over to the nightstand and took out a small bottle. He removed two white capsules, "You see me as a monster but I promise you won't ever have to see that again." he said placing them in his mouth, "I'll fix it for you, anything for you."

He then pressed his lips onto hers once again and kissed her with all the emotion that he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"_If you love something remember that once you have it within grasp, don't let go, because there's no telling whether or not it will come back"_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, Sak—" the raven haired woman smiled a heartfelt smile when she saw the pink haired girl nestled deeply under the navy blue bed comforter, "So cute" she gushed. Mikoto walked over to the sleeping girl and sat next to her and gently stroked her hair.<p>

"You have no idea how much of an impact you've had on my son's life." she whispered, "Sasuke is very lucky to have finally met a person like you. He's struggled so much, and just when we thought things weren't getting better, you came along" she said. Tears made their way onto Mikoto's eyes. She couldn't be more thankful to the pink haired girl napping below her because she truly believed that she saved her son's life. To be honest, the raven haired woman was at her last straw. Everything that they had attempted to make her son better, all the money invested, the hours, the people, nothing seemed to dent the darkening shadow that threatened to overtake her son. Just when things looked for worse, Sakura showed up. A girl with no status, with hair an unusual shade of pastel pink and eyes as green and bright as emeralds came along and for the first time in years she was able to see her son again.

"Thank you, you may never understand how grateful I am, but thank you" she said.

She moved her hand to the girls shoulder and shook it, "Come on sweetie, let's get up and I'll call Kakashi to take you home. I think you and Sasuke worked enough today" Mikoto whispered, but Sakura showed no sign of wanting to move. Mikoto shook her shoulder again with a little added force but still the pink haired girl displayed no effort to acknowledge her attempts.

"Sakura sweetheart" she said again. A frown marred her pretty face. There was no way this girl could be that heavy of a sleeper, she thought. Worried Mikoto pulled the bedspread off of her and fell shocked at the sight before her.

"Kakashi!" she shrieked quickly moving back to the pink haired girl slumbering peacefully on the bed. Mikoto shook in shock as she noticed Sakura's hands bound in front of her with a neck tie, while her eyes trailed to the faint purple bruises that were beginning to mar her porcelain skin.

"Oh my…Sakura-chan w-what…" her eyes traveled to the night stand and saw a familiar prescription bottle open and practically empty of its contents.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi said frantically between breathes before pausing at the scene before him. His eyes widened in shock,"Holy shit" he gasped

"That's why she wouldn't wake up" Mikoto said dazed. It seemed like everything was happening too fast

"Where is Sasuke?" she immediately asked

"He is at the market accompanied by Juugo at the moment. He mentioned something about getting project materials for later on."Kakashi stammered, "What the hell was he thinking?!" he gasped and The raven haired mother nodded,

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the hospital now, call Minato and inform him of the circumstances. I want her treated the moment we step into the hospital" she whispered still in shock at her disturbing discovery.

"Yes mam." He nodded,

"Have Juugo and Karin keep Sasuke occupied until I get back" she ordered. Her nimble fingers fumbled with the knots of the tie, "get the car ready"

"What about her family Mikoto-sama?"

"I want no one to know the truth about this Kakashi, if they want details we will tell them that someone hell bent on revenge toward the Uchiha tried to assault her. No one must learn the truth, understood?" she said with grit teeth and tears.

"Understood" he repeated. Kakashi picked up Sakura and began his trek downstairs toward the car leaving Mikoto sitting in utter disbelief on the floor, "Oh Sasuke where did Kaasan go wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>KONOHA MEDICAL CENTER: UCHIHA WING<em>

"Well her vitals seemed to have stabilized, and I've managed to pump a majority of the pills that were in her stomach."

Mikoto grit her teeth in frustration and annoyance, "Will. She. Be. Okay?" she asked making sure to emphasize every word to the doctor in front of her.

Shivers traveled up and down the doctor's spine and he gulped, "u-uh yes Mikoto-sama. I have made sure to see to each and every one of her treatments and I c-can assure you that they have been a success." It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of Mikoto's anger but it was often unpleasant and frightening when he was. Simply because her anger meant disapproval and disapproval lead to meetings with her husband, which he preferred to avoid at all times. A happy Mikoto meant a pleasant experience.

"Thank Goodness!" she cried as she let out a huge sigh of relief. Mikoto allowed herself to slump against the posh chair she occupied.

'Sakura is going to be okay' she thought as her lacy fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, and her onyx eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the still tense but rather relieved doctor.

"Thank you Minato"

"It's no problem Mikoto-sama" he stuttered a bit.

"Oh Minato we have been friends long enough. Stop with the formalities and stop with the stuttering. Goodness where is your backbone man?"

The blond haired man chuckled at her humor, "I apologize Mikoto. Old habits die hard I suppose." Minato picked up his clipboard, "Large amounts of lithium and external bruising to her face and wrist." he looked at Mikoto in bewilderment, "Jesus Christ this girl went through hell and back. What happened to her?"

"My son is what happened to her" she said bluntly.

Minato looked on at the woman in front of him confused, "Sasuke?"

"No Itachi you idiot" she snipped sarcastically, "yes Sasuke. Who else is a 13 year old pink haired girl to befriend?" Mikoto clenched her fist in frustration of her manners to her old friend, "I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"It's alright" Minato said, "What would posses him to do something like this?"

"I don't know. I knew that he had a small admiration for Sakura, but I never would have thought it would lead to something like this." Tears started to run down her cheeks, "I thought that just when everything was going okay" Minato grabbed the tissue box from the counter and passed it to her which she gladly took, "I don't…I don't know where I went wrong." She cried.

_Knock knock knock_

Minato left Mikoto's side momentarily and opened the door, "Ah! Hello Hatake it's always good to see you again." He opened the door wider, "Please come in."

The silver haired man walked into the room and stepped to Mikoto's side, "Hello there Kakashi" she said sniffling. Kakashi rubbed Mikoto's back in soothing circles, "poor Sakura, when she wakes up and realizes what's happen to her then what would her parents….oh God! Her parents!" her eyes widened as she jumped up in realization. She groaned.

"Drink?" Minato asked as he presented small glass of whiskey to Kakashi who passed but to which the raven haired women gladly accepted.

"Mikoto-sama your husband requested that you return home at once. There are matters that must be discussed as soon as possible." He said softly. Mikoto nodded and took a long swig of her drink. She rose from her chair and walked over to Sakura's bedside, "Kakashi please gently gather Sakura, and we will be dropping her home momentarily. Do not forget about what we discussed" she said eyeing him warily.

Minato quickly jumped in front of the two, "She is in no condition to leave now. This girl must rest for the time being!" he exclaimed. Mikoto glared but one look at the pink haired girl sleeping softened her.

"Fine but she is to stay here, only you will be allowed to treat and see her. No one must know about this or so help me god Minato"

A slight anger filled the older man, this girl was about the same age as his own son, and they expected him to not say anything to her family. He knew that if his wife was 'all there' she would expect him to reveal every aspect of his son's life.

"As a doctor I am responsible for the report of her injuries and the proper prescription to take care of her after she leaves my care." Minato explained as he rechecked the pink haired girl's vitals and recorded them on his clipboard. "This is not something that you can hide. Her family _will_ ask questions Mikoto." Minato stressed.

The raven haired women tensed at his tone but nonetheless continued to face the doorway, "You forget _Minato-kun_ I'm an Uchiha now, so if it's the truth I want hidden, then so shall it be." She began to walk out of his office but paused, "I gave you _and_ your family a second chance Minato, don't make me regret it."

Minato forced his anger down, she was right. He could whine and get angry all he wanted but after everything she did for him his loyalty would forever remain with her.

* * *

><p>ANOTHER CHAPPIE OUT MIS BEBES!<p>

So things are getting pretty crazy now for Sakura and everyone else. Its dark, obsessive and psychotic but I hope you all love it. It's like watching a novella which are AWESOME 3

Can't wait for you all to read next chapter!

Please review, you don't have to but they really do inspire me!

P.S- have any of you all see The Great Gatsby? I loved the book and the movie, although some parts were unnecessary, was amazing! What did you all think?

P.P.S- Leo diCapprio as Gatsby= adorable 3

xoxo

Anemone


	9. Chapter 9

Hello lovelies!

It's been a while ne? Luckily for you I have a long awaited update!

I had quite the adventure writing this chapter, simply because the other day I met a FFnet author and fan of this story completely by chance. In the words of Kanye West, 'that sh*t was cray'. lol Oh and to the FFnet author that I promised to keep anonymous, thanks for the bubble tea, and lets meet up again next time! lol

On the other hand thank you to all the reviewers and followers of this story. You guys will not understand how much all the reviews, follows and favorites for the story meant to me. Thank you all! You all are inspirational, and make me want to sit in coffee and tea shops to browse my tumblr, update my instagram and work on this sexy story. I love you all!

Let me stop babbling and let you guys read on. I hope you all like it.

_Enjoy!_

_**A/N:**_It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action WILL follow!

_**A/N: After reading please review, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do however own this plot**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke hastily rushed back to his room with a fairly large market bag in hand. After he had made sure that his medication had successfully worked without ill effects on his pink haired classmate, he immediately rushed downstairs to make sure no one noticed anything. With everything seeming to be in the clear the teen walked to the local pharmacy to pick up cold compresses and small gifts to make his companion feel more at home.<p>

He looked at the contents in the bag. Sasuke had picked up a cute, or what he thought was cute, Totoro compress, bits of stationary, a plushie and a couple of candies to both show guilt and remorse for his actions. On one hand the raven haired teen felt horrible, but on the other he felt sort of relieved. Seeing Sakura battered and hurt by his hands ripped his heart apart. It wasn't how he wanted to be with her. He wanted a sweet refreshing love like the ones he had seen in movies and read in mangas. Just seeing her scared and letting his thoughts wander into thinking the worse, caused him to act upon impulse. At the same time however, seeing _her,_ having _her_, being there with _her_, made whatever guilt feelings he had dissipate. He had her, it was just Sasuke and Sakura, and ever since he met her that's everything and anything that he's wished it to be.

"I think about you day and ni…" he sang but his tune ended when he noticed his door wide open.

"S-sakura?" he asked dropping the shopping bag and immediately rushing to his bedside. He noticed the sheets rumpled, and his tie lying on the floor. She had escaped but he scrutinized the scene before him confused. There was no way that she could have gotten far. In fact there was no way that Sakura should have been able to move at all. With his medication flowing through her system there should have been no way that she could have been able to even lift her pinky. A shift in movement caused Sasuke to snap his attention to the being in the doorway and glared, "Where is she Aniki" he growled.

"Sakura is recovering at the moment." Itachi said stepping into the room and surveying his younger brother. Sasuke's anger rose bit by bit. His brother must have found Saukra and told his parents, and they must have taken her away.

'_**They're the ones who took away Sakura away' the voice purred, 'let me help you'**_

A mal smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"You're hearing the voice again aren't you?"

"No" Sasuke starkly replied.

Itachi didn't buy his younger brother's response "I'll ask you again, . .voice?"

"It's none of your business Itachi" said Sasuke smugly.

"It's my business if you start hurting people Sasuke. Do you realize that you almost killed her you little fool?" he yelled and Sasuke froze.

"k-killed?" he asked.

'**don't believe him. Your brother's just buying time so that Sakura can get away'**

"You really hurt her, Sasuke" the raven haired boy turned to the new voice in the room. Itachi's girlfriend Haruna walked in and placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to understand, "Sakura would have been worse if she didn't receive medical treatment" she said softly.

'**Don't trust her she's lying to you' **

"I know you like her…." Haruna's voice started to drift off into the background. Everything from his heart to Sasuke's head was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was as if every thought he had was stuffed into a motor and ricocheted through his mind like rapid fire. Sakura. Pink. Cute. Keep. Cherish. Love. The room seemed to be spinning, mixing the world around him into frighteningly beautiful colors,like some out of control carousel. He tried to make sense of everything. The voice in his head told him that stopping Sakura was a good thing. Aside from how Sasuke went about making sure that Sakura stayed within his grasp could have been better implemented, but in no way did he mean to hurt her. It was just that seeing her grasp the door knob and turn it frightened him. That door symbolized his freedom and her escape. Through that door she was leaving, and leaving was bad, because leaving meant Sakura falling in love with someone, someone like Neji, someone not like him. His thoughts swam together as one jumbled mess.

"My head, it hurts" the young man groaned

'**Stay with me boy'** **the voice growled, 'they are trying to trick you'**

Haruna retracted her hand a little, "Itachi…" she said hesitantly

'**Don't you see what they are trying to do? They think you are a monster. '**

"no I'm not" he replied tugging at his hair. There were so many voices, so many things that were trying to tell him what to do, and it was too much, "nooo" he groaned

Itachi stepped forward pulling his brown haired girlfriend behind him for safe measure, "Sasuke?"

Images of her pink hair, flashbacks of her pretty face, her laughter and her beautiful smile. Memories of their project, and the time she defended him. _'__**You poor thing' the voice purred, 'look at the mess you've become.' **_ The spine tingly feeling made him cringe. He wanted to cry. He was scared, confused and hurt.

'**Sasuke-kun, I need you Sasuke-kun, just like you need me' her voice rang through his head**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He cried.

* * *

><p>Fatal Attractions<p>

Chapter 9

"_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright"_

* * *

><p><em>KONOHA HOSPITAL:UCHIHA WING<em>

"My Sakura, my baby" a woman sobbed quietly.

'_Mom?' Sakura _thoughtas she felt nimble fingers gently run through her hair. She relished in their soft touch.

"Will she be okay?" another time a male asked concern evident in their voice.

'_Dad?' she thought_

"Yes she will be"

She wanted to open her eyes but something in the back of her mind told her not too. It was almost as if she woke up before it was time then she might face things she didn't want to see.

"What happened to my daughter?" Sakura's father asked the doctor.

"It seems that old company decided to go after the Fugaku's youngest son, however they mistook your daughter as an Uchiha heir and attacked her instead. Luckily Hatake Kakashi, Fugaku's main bodyguard, saw the act and managed to apprehend the men."

'_He's lying, that's not what happened at all' the pink haired thought _

"The Uchiha family deeply apologizes, and has provided your daughter the best medical care in the city. They will pick up the tab and Sakura will be able to return home in a couple of days."

_Sakura really wanted to scream the truth to her parents. Let them know that a sad teenager wanted to keep her tied down and drugged up like some twisted fairy tale. Let them know the fear she had of seeing him walk the halls at school, or the fear that in some way, some how he would always be watching her. Nonetheless she was here, in the sanctity of a hospital very she was safe, and he was home, very very far away at home. _

'_it doesn't matter where I go, as long as it's away from that crazy family then I'm okay' she thought before allowing both her mind and body to drift back into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p>UCHIHA RESIDENCE<p>

"How is he?" A gruff voice asked walking into the room.

"I've managed to sedate him, so it should be enough until Minato gets here and he can revaluate his mental state"

Fugaku walked toward the bedside and touched his son's face, _'such a beautiful child_' he thought, _'such a beautiful delicate child'_

"And the girl, how is she doing Kakashi?" he asked

"According to Minato her vitals are doing remarkably well and the lithium has managed to run its course though her system. The bruising has also decreased as well. She should be released in a couple of days" the white haired man replied.

"Wonderful" Fugaku replied.

Kakashi turned his eyebrow up at his bosses jovial tone, but decided for the best against questioning it, "Uchiha-sama, there is still the matter about your wife. She was pretty shook up by today's events"

The older adult smirked "I'd be shocked too if I stumbled upon an overdosed thirteen year old girl only then to find out that my youngest son was the culprit." His smirk morphed into a frown and he sighed, "Damn teenage hormones."

"Has Minato stuck to the story?" Fugaku asked

"Yes" Kakashi replied

"Great, one less cover up I need to take care of. Now if you don't mind Kakashi, let me talk to my wife. There are important matters that need to be discussed" he said motioning Kakashi away from the door before stepping foot into his office.

When Fugaku stepped foot into his office the first thing he noticed was a haggled form slumped miserably in one of the plush chairs. His wife was always known for being quite the beauty. Always making sure to have everything from her hair to clothes to even her scent in pristine condition but the figure in front of him was anything but.

"I assume you received news about Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her tone a bit ominous.

"I'd be a fool if I unknowingly signed off for someone else's medical bills" he replied, "Kakashi informed me of all the important bits and pieces"

Fugaku felt his wife's eyes bore holes into his figure, "So what are we going to do? If word gets out about this then every piece of media will have our heads." The raven haired woman stressed, "I've worked very hard to make sure that our lives here in Konoha were positive. I cannot and _will_ not go back to being a prisoner in my own home because of them."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Fugaku said causally, "Sasuke was just overwhelmed. He's new to emotions like these" he waved his hand in the air to show the lightness of the situation, "besides he fell in love with the one person who showed him any attention since we moved here. Isn't that better than him sulking around the house all the time?" he finished

Mikoto looked at her husband in bewilderment, "This isn't something to be taken lightly. Our son has stopped taking his medicine and almost killed his classmate because those 'emotions' got too far out of hand" she said.

"Love is maddening darling" he said pouring himself a glass of bourbon, "Overall I think it's wise that Sasuke took matters into his own hands don't you think?"

"Are you crazy?" she asked incredulously, "There are _much _better ways Sasuke could have handled this situation. Sakura isn't some toy for him to lock in a glass case all day."

"My son sees a goal and achieves to succeed it." The man said, "There's nothing crazy about that"

"But not like this Fugaku. What he did isn't healthy, it's an obsession"

"You call it obsession I call it love." He said taking a drink, "His heart is set toward a beloved person and he will do anything to attain it. Reminds me a bit of myself" he smirked, "He's keeping up to the Uchiha title that's for sure."

Mikoto looked at her husband crazily, "That's why we moved from Oto in the first place!" she yelled, "I wanted to escape that name and all the bad things that came with it!" Mikoto paused in realization of her words. In the matter of 2 minutes she managed to unleash her entire hatred for the Uchiha name. She noticed how her husband seemed to freeze at her sudden outburst. She had really done it now.

The head Uchiha's body went rigid and Mikoto noticed his grip on the bourbon filled glass tightening. He turned and made his way slowly toward her, "That _name_ sweetheart, put a roof over your head. That _name_ my dear pulled you from poverty and shame. That _name_ my little koibito allows you freedom that anyone else would die for." Fugaku growled.

Mikoto shrunk in the chair she occupied, hoping that it would swallow her whole. Her husband had both hands on the chair handles and his face was practically glued of hers, "When I first saw you, I knew that you were made for me. I saved you, took you from those money hungry gangsters and allowed you live comfortably and carefree." She glared at his comment. Of course her family did bad things but they were still _her _family, and she wouldn't let anyone talk about them like that.

"They are_ not_ money hungry gangsters." She retorted

"Oh really?" he scoffed, "Did they ever ask you if you wanted to marry me? Better yet did they even inform you of the decision they made?

Mikoto looked at the ground ashamed, "No they didn't" she whispered reflecting on the past memory. It was one that she didn't really like to think back on but it was one that she refused to allow herself to sever ties with her family.

"That's right and don't forget who helped your dear friend Minato." He took another drink, "If it wasn't for me, then he and his psychotic wife would be rotting in some Oto prison, while their son grows up shunned like outcast he was born to be."

Mikoto by this time was crying. This was the most angry she had seen her husband to be. Years of marriage and clever facades made her forget the terrifying side of the Uchiha. He was so kind and gentle towards her that she completely forgot that she was married to such a cruel and powerful man. No wonder why she was so concerned about Sakura. The poor girl was unknowingly being put in the same fate that she was years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bring her in" a voice called. Mikoto who was squeezed uncomfortably between two beefed up men was roughly grasped by her elbow and shoved through the door._

"_Tachibana Mikoto"_

_She looked up at the voice with frightful eyes, "yes Uchiha-sama?"_

_It should have been a normal day, all she wanted to do was prune her roses and read her books but instead she found herself being roughly taken to be bathed and groomed then be roughly whisked away by two burley men to one of the most infamous homes in Otogakure. _

"_I assume you are aware the reason you're here yes?" she reverted her attention back to the man behind the oak desk. She shook her head, in all honesty she didn't know why she was here, she knew where she was and who she was dealing with but as far as to why, it was still puzzling._

_The man, who clearly was irritated with the girl, looked to the youthful male to the left of him "My son refuses to take head of the Uchiha clan unless you and he wed" he looked from his son and back to her. Madara put down his papers, "Normally I wouldn't care about insignificant things such as feelings but seeing that he is only one I deem suitable to run this clan, and since he is so adamant in pursuing you, I am forced to agree." The young male next to him smirked. She could see the glee and triumph evident in his young eyes. If she didn't know better than Mikoto would have pegged Madara Uchiha's rebellious son as cute, but she didn't and she didn't want to. Marriage in fact was the last thing on her mind. She dreamed of school and traveling, and the many opportunities that she wanted to explore._

"_But I do not wish to marry your son" she said quietly but honestly. The smirk vanished and Fugaku's eyes widened. The raven haired girl was pretty sure the future that he envisioned dissolved like an old vintage film reel. She felt a slight pang of guilt for the teen but she had dreams too, and in no way was she ready to leave those dreams behind._

"_I do not care, besides you're family has already agreed and has written you over to us." _

_Madara's comment immediately shattered her heart, "What?" she asked both shocked and hurt._

"_Oh you didn't know?" the older man laughed a bit, "such a foolish girl" Madara motioned his son forward "Tell her Fugaku"_

_The young man stepped forward and gently took hold of her hand, "When I asked your parents for your hand they immediately agreed." She was pretty sure he read the confusion on her face because he soon continued, "I was a bit confused too, I was prepared to fight for you ,to do anything just so I could prove myself to you, but their only condition was that we forgive their debts to us."_

"_Debts?" she asked confused. She knew growing up her family had money, and she knew they were business people but she never expected them to be in such a sort a situation. She didn't want to believe that they would give her up just like that._

"_N-no my family wouldn't do that" she said _

"_They can and they did" The older Uchiha chimed in, "your family practically threw you away."_

_Sobs rose up from within her, and she let her body slump to the floor. She was still in disbelief that her family, the people who she loved above all things, would throw her from their hands into another for money. She felt like a bag of rice sold without haggle. Her family fully disregarded her and treated her like a toy. She felt soft hands lift up her chin,_

"_They were shady people Mikoto. They do not deserve to be called your family." He whispered softly bringing her into a lover's embrace, "Marry me and I promise to give you the world. I will be your family, I'll be your friend, and I'll be everything you need so you won't ever be alone again" Fugaku dried up her tears with his silk handkerchief and held onto her hand in support._

"_Listen to my son little one," Madara interrupted, "Marry him or be forced to live on the streets. Your choice"_

_Every dream that she planned for herself faded away and his words although kind and gentle crushed her very heart and soul, "Fine. I agree" she whispered solemnly. _

_Fugaku eye's brightened and he excitedly intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her a ecstatic kiss on her forehead "You won't ever regret it" he whispered to her, "ever"._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry" she whispered, hugging her husband with her head cast down in defeat, "I'm so sorry." She cried. Mikoto felt her husband's arms wrap tightly around her shaking form, "She's such a lovely girl, she is perfect for Sasuke I know it, I just…" she paused, "just Sasuke doing this is not how I want him to fall in love." She placed a hand on her husband's chest and looked into his eyes, "I love you, and I love everything that you have given me, but I just wanted our children to grow up away from the negativity that comes from the Uchiha name. I just want them to live positively and be proud of who we are and how far we come." She sniffled getting overworked again.

"shhh" the older man said comforting her, but Mikoto wouldn't have any of it.

"I just can't take it anymore, I don't know what to do and I-I" she said sobbing into her husband's shirt.

"It's alright, it's alright. You're just tired that's all. You just need to relax and leave everythings to me." Fugaku said and Mikoto looked up startled at his words. As if reading her fear he rubbed circles in her back in reassurance, "I'm not going to resort to old ways my little koibito." he reassured her, "When I married you I promised to give you the world, but you have to trust me to take of you and our family." Fugaku could feel his wife relax, "How about this, how about you go on vacation and I will make sure Sasuke gets the proper treatment he needs. You're right, Sasuke's love for the Haruno girl isn't healthy but it can be fixed. " he reassured her, "We will get through this. We will fix this. Together"

Fugaku smirked as he felt the trust between them both grow. He was a man who would not settle for less when it came to the care of his family, because when they were happy then he was happy, even if that meant going to extreme measures to ensure it.

* * *

><p>Hmmm I wonder what Fugaku means by extreme measures? Also what happens to Sasuke and Sakura? So many wonders, so many possibilities. I hope you all enjoyed this, as much as I did writing and revising it, especially the side stories for the characters, those were pretty fun to write. Much more drama and dark angst to come! Do I even hear an appearance but a certain loudmouth blond? Not revealing who though. hehe<p>

Can't wait for you all to read next chapter!

Please review, you don't have to but it really does help in inspiring me (- no joke they do)

Xoxo

Anemone


	10. Chapter 10

Hey lovelies!

Long awaited overdue update here, and I mean LONG overdue.

The good news is that it's a bit longer than most of my chapters so I think you will enjoy yes?

I hope you will enjoy it! I worked very hard on this chapter, and it came out ehhh 95% the way I planned.

That's still not bad if you ask me :)

Anyway there's a little bit of SasuNaru action in here, nothing too crazy. I fell in love with the Sasu/Naru friendship pairing, along with the sasus/saku/naru pairing. Which btw did you know there an AU fic with the team seven pairing and it's really good! It's called **Higher Learning by shika'sgurl22** if any of you all want to check it out. There's a bit of smut in there so if you are grossed out/offended in any way by that stuff please do not read. Do not even tread those waters. If you do, well I can't say I didn't warn

Also things are starting to get darker as the plot to **Fatal Attractions** unravels, so if you do not like to read that, then please do not taint your eyes with the concoction my mind has come up with. Hard to believe a girl like me even writes this type of stuff too. Haha

Thank you for all the reviewers and followers of this story. You guys wanted an update, you guys gave me suggestions and you guys fueled me to write. Thank you guys! It means a lot. Also thanks to the two FF authors that messaged me. I hope that this update filled you guy's expectations. Thank you for messaging me.

Let me stop and let you guys read.

Cheers!

_A/N:_**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action ****WILL ****follow!**

_A/N: After reading please review, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but like my collection of Steve Madden shoes, I do however own this plot._

* * *

><p><strong><em>KONOHA PREP ACADEMY<em>**

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" Everyone yelled from their seats before crowding around her and asking numerous questions. The pink haired girl disregarded each of them as she looked warily across the classroom through the sea of heads, searching for a particular one. Iruka gentle placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch a bit, "Okay I understand you guys are excited to see Sakura back in class but let me reiterate that those final projects are not going to complete themselves" he glared at the few who groaned, "you will have as much time to talk to Sakura during your break, but in the meantime I expect you to be working." The students quickly returned back to their work and Sakura felt herself being led outside of the classroom.

Once she was sure that she and her teacher were out of earshot of her other classmates she asked Iruka for the answer to the question that she was anxious to hear "Is Sasuke-kun here today?" she asked in a meek voice. Just because she didn't see him, didn't mean that he wasn't there.

"Ah" the brown haired teacher paused wondering how to put the news to his student, "Sasuke got into a bit of an accident, so until his wounds heal he won't be joining us this semester." He explained unfamiliar with the previous events that had transpired between the two, "However as for yours and Sasuke's project it seems as though we are going to have to come up with another assignment for you to complete in the meantime." He noticed he pink haired girl visibly relax ," I know it must be a lot for you to deal with but I along with your classmates will assist you every step of the way." He stated in reassurance, "Do you think you can handle it Sakura?"

She didn't even pay attention to her sensei's words of reassurance. Her mind was continuously playing back his previous statement. Hearing that Sasuke was going to be out an entire semester was like a breath of fresh air to Sakura. He was gone and she was free. It was almost like someone heard her wish, taken pity on her and granted it. Oh how funny the fates were. It was a new day which meant a new beginning, one with which didn't include Sasuke. She turned to her teacher and couldn't help the itch of her lips curve upward into a genuine smile, "I can't wait"

_Sasuke without Sakura. _

It had a certain ring to it and the pink haired girl had to admit, she liked it.

She liked it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

Chapter 10

"_Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be…La vie en rose"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE<em>**

Minato looked on at the angsty teenager sitting in front of him. Everything about the youngest Uchiha screamed anger, annoyance and need. If he wasn't so sure that his job was on the line he would have snapped a photo and titled the subject line, _'I hate Mondays ' _and then jokingly sent it to all of his closest friends,. However, since _his _job was on the line and he had _no_ close friends other than Mikoto herself, that option was clearly out of question. The blond haired man settled into his chair and mentally prepared himself for the grueling task at hand.

"I know you hate being here Sasuke, but these sessions are necessary if you want to go back to school." Minato fidgeted with his clip board, "I promise I'll only ask the boring questions if I find it necessary." The blond haired said trying to gain every bit of comfort and trust with the Uchiha heir. He had to admit, all psychologist deserved major props. They sat in a chair listened to their patients problems and then talked them through it. Hell he hadn't even started and he was already breaking a sweat.

"Ready Sasuke?" he asked

The dark haired teen glared at the ground, "whatever"

Minato laughed a bit, "Well it's a start" he made note of the boy's sour mood

He wanted to smash his head into the ground; Minato wasn't used to the psychological aspect of medicine. Yeah they taught a semester worth of information on it in med school but he held no interest in that. Call him cruel but his job was to fix the body not the mind, however, Fugaku Uchiha thought otherwise. Apparently his skill set could be applied the same and the Uchiha patriarch quickly assigned him the position of psychologist to his most precious son. With one look at Sasuke and with another look at his notes Minato took a deep breath in anticipation, he just had to imagine as if he was visiting his wife. Minato smiled sadly, '_Kushina _'he thought. The adult shook his head of all thoughts that weren't important at the moment. He had a job to do and he had to remember to be patient and gently ease his way into the young man's comfort bubble.

"Tell me about your day Sasuke. Did anything interesting happen?" he asked analyzing anything and everything from body to eye movement and even going as far as adjusting his hearing for changes in tone of voice.

"No" Sasuke looked toward the window bored and annoyed, "it's been the same. Kakashi tutors Naruto and me and then I spend my day under constant surveillance from everyone."

Minato tried to make light of Sasuke's statement, "They are just trying to make sure that you are well. Everyone cares about you." He said

Sasuke was quick to glare at him, "They treat me like an animal. I'm locked in my own house because everyone fears I'm going to hurt her"

"Your family and everyone here at the estate is just concerned for both of you guys wellbeing" he tried to reason with him, "What you did Sasuke is a very serious matter"

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" Sasuke yelled causing Minato go on the offensive.

"Okay, okay calm down" he raised his hands, "calm down." He repeated gently trying to keep the situation under control, "I know you didn't intend to hurt her. How about this, why don't you tell me about Sakura?"

Sasuke brought his emotions back into control and looked at Minato confused. When he deemed Sasuke was calm Minato continued, "Tell me how you both met. Tell me what you like about her; inform me about what makes her special"

For a moment silence filled the room as Minato allowed Sasuke to gather his thoughts. He too was curious as to why the pink haired girl had caught the interest of the young man's eye.

"She saved me from Kiba." Sasuke said pausing as he reflected on the memory, "kids at school don't like me because of who _I _am." He clenched his fist, "they think that just because I am an Uchiha, it means that I can do things"

Minato sat confused and interested, "Things like what Sasuke?" he asked.

"Like hurt them or their families" the teen sighed, "because of that no one talks to me, no one wants to be anywhere near me."

"And how does that make you feel?" Minato asked. It was the typical question he assumed all psychologists asked in their sessions and definitely did not expect an answer from the kid. He watched carefully with mild interest at Sasuke who had begun to shuffle in his seat. He seemed to be internally battling with himself as to what to say next. It was interesting thing, the mind. It amazed him at how fixing the visible wounds were simple enough to close and treat, all you needed were the right tools, but the mental ones required detailed attention, something that sometimes physical tools couldn't even fix.

"It's lonely. I walk through school every day looking at groups of kids, make plans, gossip and just have fun and it makes me mad and confused." He glared, "I don't understand why they won't accept me. They treat me like I'm some kind of disease and they pick at me because they think that if they do that enough I'll go away"

"And Sakura, was she one of those people?" Minato asked

"no" Sasuke smiled, "no she wasn't." he relaxed ,"she gave me a chance. She treated me like a normal person and for once I felt normal." Sasuke took a deep breath, "For once I didn't have to worry about my name because she didn't care, and I liked it…that's when I knew I liked her."

"Is that why you wanted to spend so much time with her?"

The teen nodded, "Sakura was so pure unlike her friends. I knew that the only way to keep her untainted was to keep her with me" the teen stated and Minato frowned,

"But that's not the way to go about things, you know this Sasuke"

"I know!" he breathed again trying to reel in his anger, "but I needed her. She made me feel stable."

"stable?" Minato questioned looking at the boy confused, "what do you mean by that?" he asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Have you ever felt so consumed by something that you feel like it suffocates you? Like you can't breathe? "The dark haired teen looked Minato straight in the eye, "That was me day to day. I felt like I was trapped within my own mind. When I met Sakura, I was able to embrace clarity." He looked at the window outside, "For once I could think without having to hear things. She made the voices in my head go away, and for once I loved my life." he laughed but quickly returned to being impassive, "that's why I need her. No one spends that much time with a person without experiencing a connection. I know she loves me. I didn't want to hurt her. I just needed enough time to get her to admit she felt the same."

Minato for a moment felt bad for Sasuke. He was a young teenager trying to reign in his emotions and the blooming hormones his system clearly were not helping. Sasuke's need was selfish but he, like every other person in this world, was just trying to fill it, "How about we cut our session short today?" Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and Minato continued, "You were very active in our conversation today, so to reward you I'll cut our session short." He smiled as he waved him off and watched the teen exit his office.

He had to give it to psychologist, their field of study rarely got you much outside of school, but their dedication to patients was astounding. The mind was interesting.

The mind was a very interesting thing indeed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA ESTATE: GARDEN GROUNDS<em>**

"Okay boys that's enough" Kakashi said while monitoring the two "Give me two laps around the estate and you both may call it a day." He said before going back to his reading. A certain blond haired teen rolled off the cement bench and caught up to his best friend.

"Man teme what the hell crawled up your ass?" the teen growled as he rubbed his side, which was probably and most likely bruised from their spar, "You really laid it to me today."

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said glaring as he started to run, not bothering to wait for his blond haired friend. Naruto Uzumaki frowned, he and Sasuke were not all that different, they both had their share of problems, they were isolated and judged, the only difference was that Sasuke was able to go to school and walk around town and he wasn't. To the average person that must have not been normal, but in his eyes that was okay, his friendship with Sasuke and the privileges that came with his father's association to the Uchiha clan enabled him and his family to live a happy and healthy life. He jogged alongside his buddy, "looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" the blond sang teasing his friend. His only friend.

Sasuke stopped running and turned around to face Naruto. The two stared each other down, and Naruto noted that what Sasuke was about to say must have been serious, "I like this girl" Sasuke paused, "and I want to see her."

"Well what's holding you back?" Naruto asked knowing that there was more to the store than his friend was letting on.

"…" The dark haired teen paused looking for the right words. How could he describe Sakura and his relationship without sounding too suspicious, "she's sick and my parents think that her being around people will only make her worse" he fibbed a bit and nervously messed with his hands, "but they're wrong. I know that if I'm there I can help her get better." he looked at his friend, "How do I explain that to them?" he asked

Naruto stretched his arms to try and alleviate his sore muscles and distract him from the uncomfortable squeeze of his heart. The blond teen was so used to it just being him and Sasuke, that at the mention of another made him feel uncomfortable. He looked at the clouds and gave him the best advice he could manage, "if you really care about a person then you should be able to do everything in your power to make her better. You should do everything you can to make sure other people hear you."

Sasuke nodded at his friend's response. Naruto although hyper was very wise, he then paused before asking a delicate question, "What…what do you do when you want to visit your mother?" Sasuke asked fully aware of his friend's delicate situation.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where is your mom Naruto?" _

"_She's sick right now, but Otousan and Karin- onee chan say that I'll be able to visit her one day" he said with hopeful eyes, but Sasuke knew that deep down even Naruto could tell that was a lie. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder determined to make the dismal mood lighter._

"_Its okay dobe, you can share my mom until yours gets better." he said and the blond child's eyes gleamed, "Will she make me ramen?" he asked and Sasuke chuckled, _

"_All the ramen you want"_

_END FLASHBACK_

The blond haired teen still stood tense and debated how to answer Sasuke, "I-I usually ask my dad" he twiddled his fingers, not liking any of the memories wanting to spring forward, "I'm not allowed to go by myself, you know that"

"Even though she is still unwell, do you still see her?" he asked

"Y-yea, even when they don't let me, I make it impossible for them to say no" Naruto said, "my mother may not remember me all the time, and she may be violent at times but I still love her" Sasuke put his hand on the teens shoulder in support, "I think that when I'm there, there is still a part of her that gets better and is able to remember her life. Call me crazy like her but I think that's what keeps her holding on"

"Ah" Sasuke acknowledged

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a determined stance, "That's why if you think you can help that person, you should, cause they could be the one trying to hold onto you. "he smiled "now enough with this, last one to finish has to do the others homework tonight" he laughed and dashed off not waiting for his friend to ask any more questions.

Sasuke smirked, for a hyperactive knucklehead; Naruto definitely had a way of surprising him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE -<em>_LATER THAT EVENING_**

"Tousan" Mikoto looked up from her flower arranging startled by her son while Fugaku looked up from his nightly reading. Lately ever since the whole Sakura incident she noticed a sharp change in her son. Now instead of greeting her warmly when breakfast was ready or wanting to accompany her to the gardens of the estate, he simply became apathetic. No longer was this the smiling boy that she birthed instead he was replaced by a brooding teenager, untrusting and spiteful to everyone.

"Yes Sasuke?" Fugaku asked

Mikoto looked over two scrutinizing them. It irked her at their new found relationship. Call her jealous, but ever since the incident Sasuke had been further withdrawn from the family and, completely devoted his attention to his father. It was as if Fugaku was a pariah in his young eyes, and that's what worried her. She loved her husband but that man had a past, and it was nothing that she wanted her neither of her sons to ever glorify.

"Is it possible to request to visit Sakura?" he asked. Mikoto caught the hesitation in her son's voice. Even if he did have Fugaku on a high pedestal, it didn't make her son any less afraid of him. Her youngest son was asking a huge question and she had to make sure he stayed clear of getting an answer. She wasn't going to let Sakura end up like she did.

"Sasuke I—"

"I don't see why not" her husband interrupted. Mikoto looked on at Fugaku in surprise, "I will check into the details and we shall plan for a visit within the week." Sasuke smiled and bowed deeply to his father before hurriedly exiting to his wing of the house.

Mikoto frowned, "Have you lost your mind?" she growled, "that girl went through hell and back after what our son did and you expect me to allow him visitation rights, right out of the blue. We are staying here. Sakura has gone through enough" she raised her voice to make sure her husband knew that she wasn't playing games.

"Sakura is out of the hospital and I think it's time that we pay our respects to her family. After all I did pay for her bill, something which I might add was not cheap" he said glaring at her, "now you wouldn't want to send him into remission now would you?" he pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"I don't know what's been going on between you both but that's not my Sasuke. That's your son, he's been tainted by your ideals."

"You mean the same ones that tainted you" the older man smirked, but Mikoto's blood ran cold when his trademark smirk melted off his face and was replaced by one of pure evil.

"Now let's not play this game again shall we?" he lifted her chin, "we played this once Mikoto, and I have no problem playing it again" he said. She glared before pushing off him and stopping out of the room both angry at herself and at her husband. That definitely wasn't the man she grew to know, and like hell was she going to let him scare her down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HARUNO HOUSEHOLD- 1 WEEK LATER<em>**

"I assume everything has been well with your family?" Fugaku Uchiha stated as he looked at both Sakura's parents, "Minato has been dropping by regularly to check on Sakura yes?" he asked. Mebuki Haruno shook her head.

"He has" she replied. Sakura's father bowed to Fugaku, "forgive me for misspeaking, but I know the Uchiha name has had many rumors, but I am forever grateful that your family saved my daughter. Thank you." He bowed again showing his gratitude.

Fugaku chuckled and Mikoto gulped, "no need for formalities Haruno san" he patted the man on the shoulder, "Sakura is like a daughter to us, there is nothing that we would do for her that we wouldn't do for our own children." He pushed his youngest son forward, "After all it was Sasuke's idea to come by, he wanted to know if his classmate was okay"

Sakura's parents turned to the teens direction, "I'm glad to know that she is doing better, I-I brought her flowers" said Sasuke as he pulled a bouquet from behind his back, "they're sunflowers, h-her favorite." He stuttered with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Mekubi and Kizashi looked at each other and chuckled lightly, who knew that this 'fearsome' clan had all the softness of a teddy bear.

"Sakura!" her mother called

The pink haired girl rushed down the stairs but froze when she caught sight of Sasuke. It felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs, "Sakura the Uchiha family came by to make sure you were doing well." Mekubi Haruno said coming up from behind her daughter, "And Sasuke-kun even brought you flowers" her mother smiled. The room suddenly felt smaller while the air felt stuffer, and the pink haired girl felt like she was under a bright spotlight. Memories of the frightening experience of their last encounter sent shivers down her spine but she willed them down because she knew that with witnesses he wouldn't try anything.

"Don't be silly now Sakura." Her mother chided pushing her forward.

As she grabbed the flowers she could feel Sasuke's hand wrap around hers in a frantic but gentle embrace. She could feel the emotion behind his touch and she gulped anxiously. In that moment it felt like the room just consisted of her and Sasuke and once again she could see another side of her classmate, the one with a pure heart and gentle soul. He looked like a small child fearful of losing something most precious to him. There was no malice or desire, she saw a simple boy with a need for a simple love.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" her mother said snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, "Come let's move things to the living room. "She said. Sasuke looked at her once more before being ushered out of the room by his mother.

'_Maybe he really had changed' _Sakura scoffed, it was useless thoughts like those that got her in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE- THE NEXT DAY<em>**

Minato took note of Sasuke's attitude this session and noticed that it wasn't as dark as it normally was. It seemed that the little raincloud that constantly followed him let up a little bit and allowed the teen to have a bit of sunlight.

"And when you saw her what was the first thing to come to your mind?" he asked

"I was happy" Sasuke replied

"And why do you think that was?" Minato fired off another question

"Because I finally got to see with my own eyes that she was okay" Minato raised a brow at the boys confession to which Sasuke continued, "I was able to be near her without my anxiety getting in the way" he looked off to the side and dazed off a bit, almost as if he was debating whether or not to tell Minato the rest of his story. The blond haired doctor thought that maybe Sasuke had enough to explain and he was alright with that. He knew that sessions such as these were to better understand the boy, but the teen surprised him by continuing without having to be prodded.

"Sakura loves me you know, she doesn't fully accept it but she does." the teen sighed, "Naruto told me that I should do everything I can to show Sakura my feelings. If only I can prove it to her, she can learn" he mumbled. Minato frowned, although his son meant well, Naruto wasn't exactly the best person nor was he exactly stable enough to give Sasuke clear advice. He made a mental note to talk to his son as soon as he made it home. He looked back to the task at hand,

"I do not believe that you intended to act as you did" Sasuke relaxed at Minato's words, "but I do however believe that the love you claim to have for Sakura Haruno is nothing more than a mere want to satisfy your own desire." Minato knew that the moment that slipped from his mouth there was no turning back. He almost wished he didn't send Kakashi outside; he could have used his services just in case things got out of hand.

"Are you telling me I'm wrong Uzumaki-san?" Sasuke growled at him. Minato didn't know whether or not to bite his tongue. On one hand he could make the youngest heir and Fugaku's prized son angry which could result in his termination as the Uchiha families' private doctor, or he could see deeper into Sasuke's mind and understand his actions to justify his means.

"No, I'm just saying what if you are just in love with the idea of being in love?" he asked quickly trying to save himself from digging a deeper hole.

"You're wrong" Sasuke stated gripping the handles to the seat, "She knows what she felt and so do I" he glared at the blond haired man, "and I'm not going to let you tell me differently" Sasuke said before stomping out of their daily session. Something told Minato, Fugaku wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDNCE—MIKOTO'S STUDY<em>**

**_(OCCURS DURING SASUKE AND MINATO UZUMAKI THERAPY SESSION)_**

"Sweetheart" the raven haired women looked up from her ipad. She raised her brow at her husband who was displaying the infamous Uchiha smirk, "what?" she asked clearly still angry from earlier.

He smiled that coy smile that Mikoto knew he had something up his sleeve. If she wasn't so upset with him she would have giggled and blushed. She watched in suspicion as he grasped the electronic device, made a few adjustments and put it on the table next to her. He then gently grasped her hand and brought her into him. Soft jazz filled the air as they both swayed side by side.

"You're so beautiful today" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled gently laying kisses over her face. She giggled like a young school girl, "I'm still mad at you" she said trying to stay angry, but from all the years of ups and downs he still was able to grasp her heart.

"I'm sorry" he apologized

Mikoto let up and allowed herself to become comfortable in his embrace. They continued to sway together enjoying each others presence, "I know things haven't been the same since the incident" he said and Mikoto frowned losing the enjoyment of the moment, "but I want to give you something as both an apology from me and to give you a break" she looked at her husband curiously, "I'm sending you to Okinawa for the week"

She stopped midway through their dance, "you're sending me away?" she asked a bit hurt. Her husband shook his head and laughed at her innocence. After all these years she was still the same as the girl he fell in love with.

"It's Just for a few days to clear your mind. Ever since the incident you have been stressed and it's taken a toll on you." He explained. Fugaku placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "We fight more than usual you know, and I can see that you are unhappy." He whispered as he placed another kiss on her nose, "You will be able to do all the things you wanted Mikoto, think of it as your escape." He smiled and she felt her feelings wane. He might be a cruel man but she knew that there was still a part of him that had grown on her.

"But Sasuke"

"Will be okay" Fugaku reassured her, "Minato and Kakashi will be here to make sure he is okay."

"But what about Itachi?"

Fugaku smirked loving the women that was standing in front of him, "He is old enough sweetheart, he doesn't need our guidance as much as before"

Mikoto shifted uncomfortably. A vacation was what she needed now to clear her mind but with everything happening she didn't really feel comfortable leaving her home at the moment. It didn't seem right nor did it seem fair for her to leave a huge load on everyone else while she drifted off for fun and relaxation. As if reading her mind Fugaku was quick to reassure her, "Everything will be fine; when I married you I promised to take care of you." He brought her closer and further drifted to the music, "I know you need this."

"It doesn't seem right to just leave everyone" she mumbled into his chest, "It doesn't seem fair."

Fugaku gave her another small peck, "Everything will be okay. You will be able to access everyone, and should you need to come home Juugo will bring you back." he twirled her around before bringing her back closer, "let me handle everything." He said, "You've been struggling to hold it together all this time. Now it's time for me to take care of you" She smiled and relaxed, maybe a vacation would do her good, maybe it would give her time to find herself and give her time to come back a braver person.

She looked up at her husband with determined eyes, "okay I'll do it"

He smirked, "Perfect"

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA RESIDENCE—FUGAKU UCHIHA'S OFFICE<em>**

**_(OCCURS AFTER SASUKE'S SESSION WITH MINATO)_**

_SLAM_

Fugaku Uchiha looked over his glasses waiting to see which one of his sons was the door slamming culprit. A familiar pointy haired boy walked into his office clear anger and annoyance written on his face.

"Sasuke"

"Otousan" the young boy stated acknowledging his father.

"I trust your session with Uzumaki-san went accordingly" the older man asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth annoyed "none of them understand" he clenched his fist, "I need to see her" he said, "I can't stand being away from her."

Fugaku merely smirked, Sasuke was indeed his son, fighting for love and attaining it to the very end, "it will heal son, Sakura will come to her senses, but she just needs time to heal." He said.

Sasuke seemed to take his father's words to mind. He was still curious though. If it was going to take time, then how much time would he need, how long was he going to have to wait? Like father, like son he was not a patient person.

"When you meet Kaa-san how long did it take for her to realize she loved you?" Sasuke asked his father. The teen was determined to get answers to his burning questions.

"It depended on how long she was willing to fight against me" was Fugaku's simple response.

Sasuke looked on at his father confused. What did he mean by fight? He recalled his father saying that it took a while for his mother to grow to love him but what did that have to do with fighting? As if reading Sasuke's curiosity Fugaku began to explain.

"Every person on this planet is born with courage and spirit. Sometimes some are born with stronger spirit than others; your mother was one of those people. When your mother and I married her hatred against me and my family fueled her will to stay strong. It is what fueled her to try and resist our relationship. It's also what caused her to crumble" he placed his hand on his sons shoulder, "Eventually that strong will in the person starts to fall and those walls crumble. When that happens that means it's your turn to strike."

Fugaku Uchiha walked toward the back of his office and pulled a certain book off one of the many shelves in the office and flipped to a certain page. He smirked as he finally found the name he was looking for and dialed the number right away. After a few rings the other side finally picked up,

"Yes Uchiha-sama?" the other voice on the line said

"Please join me in my office, and bring Suigetsu, its time you both pay your dues to me" he said and it was a few moments before Sasuke heard the door knock and watched as Kakashi and another white haired male joined them. Sasuke looked on in amazement at his father and the power and authority that seemed to radiate off of him as he spoke.

"As you all know the recent events that transpired in this household are nothing but horrid memories that tarnish the Uchiha name" Sasuke flinched at the word tarnished, somehow he felt that being aimed toward him. Sasuke watched on as his father motioned him forward, "Sasuke has set his mind upon a goal, it's something very precious to him and you two will ensure that his wish comes to fruition"

Fugaku looked toward his son, "Them what you want them to do" he stated his voice laced with authority. Both men seemed hesitant on taking commands from a fourteen year old instead of their much older boss.

The teenage boy with now determined eyes turned to them, "I want you to bring me Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Complete! Boooo yeaaaaa!<strong>

People are getting a little crazy in here don't you think? Lol

Did you all enjoy? Its getting darker and darker with each chapter. Can't wait till you all get ahold of the next update! It's going to be legen…wait for it…dary.

So it seems like Sasuke has just gone off the deep end and was just like 'F-it' and poor Sakura poor girl doesn't know what's coming. Let's hope for the best for our pink haired angel.

Also we finally get the introduction of Naruto and we see more of his father, Minato. Yay! They get more parts in the next couple of chapters as they play important roles in this fic. Especially Naruto. So don't fret this isn't the last you'll see of him. I promise. Not to mention I'm pretty sure that some you ya'll caught on to the sneak peek of their back story, that is coming up too.

Also I've got a little bit of Louis Armstrong going on as writing inspiration. Hope you all liked that. Every chapter I'm going to be posting snippets of lyrics, as they give me inspiration to write. I'll let you get a dose of what I listen to. haha

Anyway I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter!

Please review, you don't have to but it really does help in inspiring me!

Xoxo

Anemone


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there Lovelies!

Anyone want to guess what time it is? Update Time!

I had a couple rough days this week so writing has been making me feel better. I'm not really to partial about this chapter but I still love it either way.

I think you guys will enjoy!

Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter, I made it to 200 reviews! Really put a highlight on my week. So its another reason why I wanted to update. Thank you all, your reviews do mean a lot :) Let me stop babbling and let you guys enjoy your update.

Cheers!

_A/N:_**It may start off slow but just keep with it, I promise action ****WILL ****follow!**

_**A/N: After reading please review**, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do however own this plot._**

* * *

><p>"She loves me" he picked a petal off and let it float to the ground, " She loves me not" he picked another petal. He turned the sunflower in his hand, "She loves me" he picked another petal. He frowned reaching the last petal before tossing the entire stalk to the side. He reached for another sunflower stalk and proceeded to pluck the petals off in repetition, "She loves me"<p>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Sasuke glared at the door, he hated interruptions.

"Sasu-chan Kaasan is leaving now, wont you give me a hug before I go?" the teen pictured the worry on his mothers face, "Sasu-chan?" his mother quietly asked her voice muffled. He could see the knob turning, and he rushed to the door, "Sas—"

_Beep beep _

A car honked outside and the door knob stopped turning, "I love you" he heard his mother whisper before he heard her light footsteps travel away from the door. The raven haired teen smirked and continued, "She loves me" he picked a petal, "she loves me not" he picked another petal. He couldn't help the grin that threatened to stretch from ear to ear, it wouldn't be long now. No, it wouldn't be long after all.

* * *

><p>Fatal Attractions<p>

Chapter 11

"_Lately I've been [I've been] losing sleep…dreaming about the things that we could be…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA ESTATE<em>**

"I want you to bring me Sakura Haruno"

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at the boy, he possibly couldn't have heard right, he turned toward his boss expecting him to laugh and joke at his youngest son outrageous request, but the man remained stoic. Kakashi studied Fugaku's face but found no source of obvious humor apparent on his face.

"But Fugaku-sama, that is a tall order don't you think? Sakura-hime is just a child" he pleaded, "forcing her to develop feelings for Sasuke will not change anything in fact it might make it worse. "

Fugaku laughed, "Of course it won't but dear little Sakura-chan will learn to grow on Sasuke. My boy is making me proud; he's taking action by realizing a goal and acting on it"

"You disgust me." Kakashi spat while his boss only laughed.

"Let's not forget that at one point in your life I gave you an opportunity Kakashi." Fugaku said turning serious, "Let's not forget who allowed you to get away for your deeds and not be put to rot in jail" he smirked. Kakashi stilled recalling the memory fully well knowing what the Uchiha patriarch meant. Suigetsu looked to his mentor confused about what his superior meant.

"I believe that you were given an order Kakashi." Fugaku laughed, "I want you to bring me Sakura Haruno, you may remove any obstacles that get in your way but I don't want a single scratch on that pink head." He took a long inhale of his lavish cigar, "don't disappoint me Kakashi" he finished before waving both men out of his office.

"Hai Uchiha sama" he said before stepping out with Suigetsu and hating every fiber of his being.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA ESTATE<em>**

"Do we really have to do this Kakashi?" Suigetsu asked as he kicked the dirt below his feet. He was still trying to digest the most recent job that he was given; the main situation at hand.

Kakashi glared at the 20 year old, "So what, someone else can do the job?" he sneered, "Just because we don't complete our mission doesn't mean that Fugaku won't find someone else to get it done" he said punching the wall, "knowing the people Fugaku has in mind, they won't be gentle and I refuse to let someone else harm that girl" he growled. Kakashi didn't like his task as much as Suigetsu. They were kidnapping a young girl, who hadn't done anything. Taking her from her family put him on the same level as the bastards that destroyed his own, and that made him cringe uncomfortably.

"but she's as young as my little sister" the young adult whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. At that point he knew two things; the first thing being was that he hated himself more than he did in his entire life. For what he was about to do made him scum. The second was that if he was going to go through with atrocious sin then he would make good out of it. If he was going to fulfill the desires of a twisted being then he was going to be her protector. He wasn't going to allow her to suffer anymore than she had to.

"Come on Suigetsu" he grunted before the both hauled the materials into the black Audi Q5 and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HYUUGA COMPOUND : TAKES PLACE ONE WEEK AFTER THE MEETING BETWEEN KAKASHI AND FUGAKU<em>**

Sakura breathed in deeply taking in the crispness of fresh autumn air. Oh how she loved the fall season. The leaves in Konoha always changed these pretty colors, from red to yellow and orange, it was as if Kami himself had taken a paintbrush and painted the land. She turned to the teen behind her and giggled with glee,

"Neji-kun, hurry up you slow poke, Hinata-chan isn't going to wait all day!" Sakura laughed as she raced her long haired boyfriend to his cousin's house.

"She'll be ok" Neji said as he continued to walk as slow as possible, she turned around and smirked, "Aww is Neji afraid that a girl is going to beat him?" The brown haired boy's eyes twitched, while sakura looked at her nails in a mischievous manner, "Hmm so I guess this means that the famous Neji Hyuuga is too shy to win against girls" she taunted giggling at how worked up her boyfriend was getting. It had been roughly a couple of weeks since she and Neji had decided to take the chance and become a couple and she could honestly say she was really happy. Ever since she returned back to school from her ordeal with Sasuke she was constantly wary of everything and everyone. Her friends were quick to notice that any small noise and a simple brush against her sent her in a Nervous frenzy and panic. No one understood why she had transformed from an outgoing person to a nervous freak but Neji however had been patient and gentle. He made sure to be observant of his actions when approaching her and accompanied her anywhere that she wanted to go. They talked for long hours on the phone and played video games. They ate lunch together. Sakura couldn't have been happier. Her dream of going out with her childhood crush had finally come true.

"Oh really you think I'm scared of you?" he said as he got up and chased after her. Sakura giggled and ran from him playfully trying to get away from his grasp. Not seeing the curb she tripped and Neji being the gentleman he was reached out to catch her only to be pulled down landing on top of her.

Their noses almost touched and Sakura's chest heaved up and down. Neji on the other hand didn't seem to move at all, but he could feel blood rising to his face. Green met silver and he could have sworn that he saw her smiling behind her eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he actually liked the girl that was in front of him. They had been friends for a brief amount of time but in their duration he felt like it had been a lifetime. Funny considering they were both only 14 years old.

**_'I love you Sakura.'_**

Sakura' s breathing became shallow and time seemed stop as she replayed the voice ricocheting in her head.

**_'I'll always love you Sakura, just like you love me'_**

She couldn't breathe.  
>She couldn't speak.<br>The thought of _him_ alone made her scared.

It was irrational but the pink haired girl knew that he would get mad if she was caught with Neji and she couldn't stand to see her boyfriend caught in Sasuke's wrath. Noticing her state of change Neji began to call out her name hoping to bring her back to her senses.

"He won't like it if you get to close to me." she whispered in a frightened tone. Neji looked at her questionably.

"Who are you talking about Sakura?" he asked still forgetting the fact that he was still hovering over her. A piece of her pink hair fell in front of her face and Neji gently placed it behind her ear. He could feel her body shake and hear her breathing hitch.

"Sakura." he called gently as he brushed another strand of hair out of her delicate face. The pink haired girl eyes widened and she immediately shoved him off from her. Neji looked at her hurt and shocked. He tried to reach for her again but she flinched at the slight contact.

"Stop! You're too close!" She yelled as she stepped back cautious. Sakura was clearly afraid, and it took Neji a while to figure out what could be the source but it dawned on him like a bag of bricks.

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

He could feel his hands ball into a fist, he didn't know much about what happened between Sakura and Sasuke but the sudden disappearance of his classmate and the sudden appearance of Sakura made him wonder. Sakura seemed so fragile and unlike her original self when she returned to class, it was like what ever happened between them both changed her. He frowned; the mere thought of the Uchiha harming her angered him. Neji was able to piece together what might have happened but he couldn't make hasty assumptions. He walked to Sakura who yet again flinched and pulled her into an embrace, "I don't know what happened between you and Sasuke but I won't let him hurt you." He whispered into her hair, "He's gone Sakura, he can't hurt you anymore"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Sakura relaxed in Neji's embrace, unbeknownst to them a certain person was watching and they were not happy with what was unfolding before them. They weren't happy at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HYUUGA COMPOUND: HINATA HOUSE<em>**

"Hinata-chan!" yelled Sakura as she jumped onto the front step of the Hyuuga compound and rang the bell. Opening the door Hisashi frowned at the girl.

"Sakura,please lower your voice. There is no need for an uproar on the Hyuuga compound." he said sternly. Sakura's green orbs connected with his silver ones. Neji ran up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder. Sakura winced a little bit on contact.

"Sorry uncle for the disturbance, please tell Hinata we are waiting for her." Neji said trying to catch his breath. After Sakura's mini panic attack, he had decided to take his pink haired classmate mind off everything and challenged her to a race across the compound. What he didn't expect however was for said pink haired girl to dart off at the speed of light.

Hisashi Hyuuga looked at his nephew and laughed. It seemed as if the teen's new girlfriend had given him a run for his money. He then turned to Sakura and chuckled," It's quite alright, it's about time these people were up and about." he said as he ruffled her hair. She smiled and Neji smirked. He always knew his uncle was a strict man but he wasn't one without a soft spot.

"Hinata will be out in a soon." he said, and with that he walked off back inside his home. Neji looked at Sakura and pondered about her earlier episode. She seemed so fearful and pulled away from reality.

"Sakura" he asked gently making sure not to startle her, she turned his direction and gave him one of her beautiful smiles,

"hmm?" she replied

"what happened between you and Sasuke anyway?" at that moment Sakura's eyes widened as big as saucers and to Neji she resembled a deer caught in headlights. He noticed her slight waver and she clenched her eyes shut as if she was preventing herself from reliving another memory. His curiosity was peaked, something happened between the both of them. He reached out to touch her, to which she quickly stepped back,

"Sakura"

"Please" she breathed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Neji wanted to question her further but he stopped as she continued, "Sasuke and I" she paused, "our friendship didn't work out, we're two different people"

"But…"

"Plea—" she stopped interrupted when the door opened and his cousin jumped out the doorway and raced to her friend. Neji noticed how quick Sakura was quick to dry up any tears and replace any distress once the door opened.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata laughed catching up to the girl, "Hey are you crying?" Hinata asked to which Sakura laughed it off.

"Me crying?" she scoffed; "As if Hina-chan, these are tears of boredom waiting for you" she laughed causing the other girl to pout. They were about to leave and Neji wanted to get back to asking Sakura but his uncle stepped out of the door.

"Neji do you mind if I see you for a moment?" the brown haired boy heard his uncle call him. Neji nodded as he followed his uncle inside, not before taking one last suspicious look at Sakura. Something happened between her and Sasuke and he was going to find out. He needed to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>KONOHA MARKET<em>**

"Is everything in place" came Kakashi's voice through the communicator that's was nestled snug in Suigetsu's ear. The now blond haired adult nodded in the direction where he knew his superior would be monitoring. He adjusted his disguise; it was a simple vendor's outfit which consisted of khaki pants, a white shirt and red and white striped apron. He smiled and waved a friendly hello to the family that passed his stand. He offered them samples of the fruit drink he was supposed to sell which they gladly took with a smile before they went on their way. Suigetsu almost wanted to flip his drink stand. These people were so oblivious and friendly. They would have never guessed the events that were about to transpire when the time was right. The worst part of everything though? No one would ever second guess him as the suspect in this friendly little town. He smiled and interacted, he wasn't suspicious and weird. They trusted him and he hated himself.

"Suigetsu"

"Whenever you're ready Kakashi" he snipped as he awaited their target. Throughout the week both him and Kakashi monitored, stalked, and observed their mission. They recorded everything from the time the pink haired girl woke up in the morning, to how many people lived in her house. They monitored who she was with and everywhere she went or where she might go. At one point the house was empty and when Kakashi learned of this they both broke into the home and grabbed anything pertaining to the habits, likes, dislikes, dreams etc.. of Sakura Haruno. If he wasn't so loyal to the Uchiha family he would have laughed at how OCD the man was when it came to obtaining information. Clearly Fugaku Uchiha wasn't kidding when he told Suigetsu the high expectations he had when it came to getting jobs done.

"Get your head out of the clouds and focus" Kakashi said sternly and Suigetsu sighed not liking the feeling brewing in his stomach. When he joined the Uchiha he did it in exchange for the safety and survival of his mother and younger sister. The young adult recalled the memory of when he learned that his father was let out of jail. He knew that he couldn't allow his family to go through that hell again.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Bring him in" boomed the voice of Fugaku Uchiha, and Suigetsu gulped. He messed with his dress shirt as he stepped into what was deemed the lion's den. Ever since he learned of his abusive fathers release he saved up what little he had, wore the best clothing that he could afford and made the journey into the city to meet with the notorious Fugaku Uchiha. He must have been 19 going on 20 at the time and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. He knew what the Uchiha family did and he knew that they were going to be the best chance that he, his mother, and baby sister had at survival. _

"_If you are just going to stand there, then get out of my office" _

_Suigetsu shook his head snapping out of his thoughts, "Wait!" he reached out to the man. He could see out of the corner of his eye another grey haired man relax not noticing a threat. He surmised this was the infamous Kakashi Hatake that all of Oto spoke about, he breathed and continued,_

"_I came here today because I need your help" he looked to the ground not wanting to look the man in the face, "My father was just released from prison and I know that if he returns home my mother and sister will be in danger." Suigetsu looked at the older man, "Please" he begged getting on his knees, "Please. I ask you to take my mother and sister under your families' protection. I can't…I can't bear them suffering again" he pleaded._

_Fugaku looked over at the boy who was currently groveling at his feet and smirked. The boy put on his Sunday best and dragged himself from the streets to see him. The little urchin had nothing, that much Fugaku knew, but the dedication to family is what caught the older man's attention so Fugaku threw the boy a line, "And if I honor your wish, what will you give me?" he said. _

"_I- I don't have much but I-I can find a way to repay you. I don't care how much…I'll even sell my soul to you" Fugaku ears perked up and his smirked but allowed the boy to continue, "Just please save my mother and baby sister"_

_Fugaku did one last overlook at the young adult. The teen was tall but lanky, his white hair and noticeable violent eyes weren't much. They were different but nothing that unusual. Fugaku sighed Suigetsu didn't look like much but the white haired teen did hold potential. If he was willing to give up everything to come from the rural areas of Oto and make his way into the city, then who's to say what the kid couldn't and wouldn't do? He sighed. He would have to overlook Suigetsu's skills but he could always be useful as a scapegoat, and now that his own family was on the line, it wouldn't be hard to get the teen to comply. He smiled coming to a final conclusion._

"_Your mother and sister yes?" Fugaku asked_

_Suigestu nodded, "yes"_

"_Okay then, you have my word." He looked at the teen who's eyes widened like saucers, "You're mother and younger sister will be taken under the Uchiha compound here but you will come work for me as repayment" the teen looked at the man confused but at the same time relieved, "In a months due time, My family and I will be moving to Konoha under my wife's request" _

"_B-but I thought" Suigetsu said but was interrupted by Fugaku. _

"_Your family will still be protected; do not get me wrong I am a man of my word. They will live on the estate and care for our home as part of your repayment" he continued, "but you will be coming with me. You will be trained and working for my family, and should I need you when the time arises, you will assist me"_

_The white haired teen nodded pathetically too ecstatic to care about the fact that he sold his soul to the devil himself. His family was safe and that's all that mattered._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

He never figured that the time to repay his boss and 'savior' would come so soon. None the less would he have guessed that his job now consisted of kidnapping a girl as young and as innocent as his own blood. However, no matter how much Suigetsu hated the current task at hand he still had to complete it because then Fugaku Uchiha might go back against his word. Just as easily the Uchiha were to give, they could easily take away.

"They're rounding the corner get ready" Kakashi said through the communicator.

His purple eyes darted to the trio approaching the marketplace. He brushed off the imaginary dirt off his apron and got into character. He took the time to notice that the girl they were abducting was a unique being. He had never seen such a pale pastel hair color and such vibrant green eyes. It seemed as though her aura herself was able to light up any room. Suigetsu could tell that in a few years she would be quite the attractive lady. He smiled as the three approached his table and he pushed the tray of small Dixie cups their direction.

"Would you all like to try a sample" he asked making sure to make eye contact with them, especially the pink haired girl. One dark haired girl took a cup while the brown haired one and Sakura held back.

"Mmmm its sweet!" the navy haired girl mused, "Sakura, Neji you must try some!" she exclaimed and Suigetsu laughed,

"Yes please try!" he exclaimed pushing the tray out toward the trio, "it's an old family recipe passed down generations" he could see the brown haired boy scoff

"No thanks" he looked at Suigetsu and he could have guessed that the boy named Neji was growing suspicious, "I don't care much for sweets" Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief. He watched Neji turn to the two girls, "I'm going to look for a couple things for mother. I'll be right back" he said leaving the two girls.

"Would you like to try some?" Suigetsu asked both Sakura and Hinata.

The two girls reached for a cup, and took sips, but Suigetsu jumped up startled, when the navy haired girl jumped seeming to remember something, "oh! The new dessert issue comes out today!" she exclaimed, "I'll be right back okay"

"Wait I-ill come with you" Sakura said as she began to follow her friend

"_Keep the girl there with you. We need to have this go perfectly!" Kakashi griped through his communicator._

"Ah chotto!" both girls stopped and looked at him, "do you guys think you can try one that I made?" Suigetsu did his best to fake a blush, "I love culinary arts so I wanted to try and make something delicious"

The navy haired girl really didn't seem too intent on waiting for Suigetsu to prepare something new, but Sakura on the other hand look like she was battling with her own kindness. He gave his best sympathy eyes, "I-its okay. I know you guys must be busy" he said.

"I guess it won't hurt to try it" the pink haired girl mumbled

Suigetsu looked up at the pink haired girl, "really?" he asked with false glee

"But Sakura what about the magazine!" her friend said but the pink haired girl smiled softly,

"It's okay Hina-chan" she said, "You go ahead and I'll meet you there. It's not like it will take long" Sakura giggled and the navy haired girl smiled, "okay I'll see you in a bit"' she said before running off.

Suigetsu smiled sadly. The pink haired girl was so trusting, she didn't even know what was coming. He looked at her, "So would you like to try a smoothie?"

"Do your best" she said with a bow and giggle. He forced himself to laugh as he began working on the surprise that would drastically change her life.

* * *

><p>"Here you go" the brown haired man said as he extended the smoothie out to Sakura.<p>

Sakura took a whiff of the drink the vendor had prepared for her and she smiled, it smelled so delicious and she wondered if it tasted just as great. While the vendor named 'Takashi', as she read on his name tag, prepared the smoothie, the pink haired girl had tried everything to rack him of the secret ingredient, but he was hard lipped in not telling her, emphasizing that the recipe was for his eyes only.

As she lifted the cup to her lips she couldn't help but grimace at the unexpected salty flavor which after a few seconds melted her taste buds into a sweet flavor. She took another sip and slowly savored its contents. Sakura raised her eyebrow, salty but sweet, who would have guessed it to be such a delectable combo.

"Would you like another sample?" Takashi asked her.

Sakura nodded, and he handed her another cup which she more than happily took. As she drank the contents she could feel her cheeks warm up, almost like she was sipping a mug of hot cocoa on a cold day. The warmth and fuzziness in her cheeks soon spread like wildfire throughout her entire body and she smiled content. It was as if the magical flavors took her to cloud nine. She turned back to thank Takashi but she noticed something quite odd. It seemed like his lips were moving but no sound was being produced. Sakura shook her head making sure she was hearing correctly,

"Huh?" she questioned swaying a bit. It was weird how she felt as if she was slowing down and everything around her was speeding up. Thinking about it caused her both confused and a bit frightened.

"Are you alright?" 'Takashi' asked Sakura this time placing his hand on her shoulder. Sakura jumped at his sudden contact. When and how had he gotten that close? His grip on her shoulder tightened as he led her from his smoothie stand and toward the side of the shopping center exits.

"Where are we going?" she asked her voice sleepy and her mouth dry.

"You look like you need some air, would you like that?" he asked gently and Sakura nodded. Air sounded nice but she pulled against him, "my friends." She whispered trying to deeply to regain control of her senses, "my friends are waiting for me" she repeated once again sounding tired and defeated.

Suigetsu's grip got tighter as he made sure not to let Sakura get away, "don't worry they'll be okay. Do you feel tired?" she could hear him ask and she nodded. Her eyes felt so heavy and she wanted to close them but Sakura knew she couldn't. She tried to shrug the vendors hand off her shoulder but he didn't seem at all bothered. She could see the man talking on a phone as she surveyed her surroundings. They seemed to be in the side alley and the stench of old trash and food scraps just made her sick.

Suigetsu pushed a little square into her hands, "eat this" he motioned to the chocolate, "it will make you feel better."

"Promise" she asked hazy. She held out her pinky finger and she could tell the man hesitated before grasping it with his own, "promise" he said.

Sakura didn't know why she trusted him, maybe it was because his voice held a gentle tone, or maybe it was because his eyes held such a unique smile that showed he could do nothing wrong. She knew better than to trust him but her dazed state prevented her from thinking more than what she wanted to pursue. The screech of tires caused her to turn her clouded thoughts toward the sound. She saw two lights backing into the alley way that both she and 'Takashi' resided. Doors opened and she felt herself being quickly hauled over the man's shoulder. She started kicking and screaming. Something wasn't right.

"Put me down!" she yelled but it sounded more like a tired request.

"Neji" she looked at the store trying to locate her friends, "Hinata" she mumbled. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she felt her body being buckled into what seemed to be leather seats of a car. She tried to fight as much as she could but in her drug induced state it just looked like she was a child having a lazy fit.

"Just relax Sakura-hime" she heard a gentle voice whisper as they buckled her in, she looked at the newest man who made sure she was strapped in snug, and she could have swore that he looked familiar. If Sakura was clear minded she would have pin pointed the grey hair and face mask, "I promise you'll be home soon"

His voice was so gentle and when he mentioned home she trusted him, not understanding that her home wasn't the destination they intended to go to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A FEW HOURS LATER<em>**

Sakura didn't know where she was when finally awoke and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but she could vaguely piece together how she got there. The last thing she remembered was that she was at the supermarket with Neji and Hinata. She remembered trying free samples of a weird salty-sweet smoothie and afterward she recalled feeling so tired and sleepy. Sakura sat straight up, as she put together the bits and pieces of her frayed memory. She remembered being put inside the car and after that nothing.

Sakura tried to observe her surroundings but the curtain or what she assumed was one, heavily blocked any source of light from entering the room. From what she could tell was that she wasn't kept in a basement based on the heavy duvet cover, soft bed and numerous pillows surrounding her. It seemed as though her captors saw to it that she was well taken care of. She pushed off the heavy comforter and maneuvered herself through the dark room; if she was indeed kidnapped then she would need to start sketching out plans for escape and survival.

A small light switch allowed Sakura to better see her surroundings and she stood in awe at her setting. As she had predicted her kidnapper has provided her with the most lavish of items from the bed she resided in, to the nightstand and television that hung from the wall, to the small couch and pastel cushions. Everything in that room was worth more than anything in her home. It was even odd how the color scheme of pale pinks and romantic whites almost seemed like her capturer had planned this.

She walked to the window preparing to draw the drapes when a light shock caused her to draw back.

"Ouch" she whispered. Her eyes traveled to the source of the sudden shock and found a small silver bangle attached snug to her ankle. She tugged at the small device but it proved useless because no matter how hard she tugged the small device was reluctant to come off.

The pink haired girl started to panic and this time made way toward one of the three doors in the room. Her hand hadn't even touched the golden knob and felt another shock, only stronger this time, rendering her away from the door. She tried the other door and the same happened. It seemed that the bracelet that was attached to her ankle made sure that she was to stay in the room, and every time she tried to escape she would be rewarded with a shock.

"Hello?!" she yelled, "Someone help me!" she screamed banging on the walls careful to not go anywhere near the windows and doors, "please someone!" she screamed, but her attempts seemed to fall on deaf ears. Tears threatened to sprout from her eyes. The pink haired girl recalled many movies and television shows where young girls like her were kidnapped and used for sexual purposes or sold to the black market.

Numerous thoughts began to run through her head, would anyone notice her disappearance? Would anyone be searching, was anyone already searching for her? All this time Sakura believed that she lived a normal life, she was studious, she respected her parents, friends and school teachers, she volunteered and aside from her bubblegum pink hair there was nothing special about her. She was a plain Jane, so why would anyone want to go through so much trouble to kidnap her?

'The television!' she suddenly thought darting for the black control that sat on the white desk. If she wanted answers if anyone knew her of her disappearance then surely the news would know something. She quickly clicked the button and flipped the channels. Her hands shook with the anticipation that someone had noticed she was gone.

"Starting off our news tonight local resident Sakura Haruno" she paused dropping the remote and stared intently at the screen, "disappeared from a trip to a grocery store. Witnesses say that she was lead away from the supermarket where she and her friends were shopping and taken from the scene."

She stared in horror as she continued to listen

" yes I remember seeing the girl in the store I had my eye on her for quite a while, cause you know you don't see pink hair often, but she was with her two friends at the time, so I didn't keep my attention for long." a chubby brown haired women said and the scene switched

"When you hear things liked this happen in our quiet little neighborhood it scares me because it really makes you wonder about the people here. I knew something was off when I saw her with the juice vendor, but I just let it pass by because this is Konoha everyone is friendly." a guy as the scene switched to one that made her heart break, there in her living room sat her parents along with Neji and Hinata, crying and holding one of her favorite stuffed animals,

"Why would anyone want to take our baby away?" her mother cried, "please please return my little girl. Well pay anything if that's what you want, just let me have our Sakura back! "She wailed clutching onto her father who stared at the screen sullen.

Sakura cried seeing her parents there, she was angry that those people saw but didn't act but she was horrified at what her future was to become.

"The kidnapper is reported to have been wearing a khaki pants and a red and white striped apron. Some suspects even state that he had noticeably pointy teeth. The suspect is said to be around 6ft and have blond hair and violet eyes. If you have seen or know anything about the disappearance of Sakura Haruno we ask that you please call the Konoha police department. There is a $3,000 reward leading to information about her disappearance."

She cried letting the rest of the tv drown out, she was a good person so why would someone want to do this to her. Why would they want to take her away from a good life? Why ruin her? The pink haired girl was too overwhelmed to notice the shift in weight on the bed or the fact that the being gathered her in their gangly arms. She turned to lash out at her kidnapper and fight, but her eyes widened when she saw the truth,

"S-sasuke-kun?" she whispered slowly backing away from him.

His lips turned upward into his trademark smirk "Welcome home Sakura."

…

And at that moment Sakura's word just shattered.

* * *

><p>Soooo anyone excited for whats next? lol<p>

This chapter got into more of how poor Suigetsu got tied into the Uchiha's web, and it also hinted at how Kakashi ended up in Fugkau's clutches as well. There was also a bit of Sakura/ Neji moments for those readers who love that pair (- I included :D )

Poor Sakura, she's now in the clutches of a lonely little boy, I wonder how they are going to interact in the next chapter? hmmm should I let you all in on a little spoiler? hmmmm feeling a little devious today so maybe I might send a preview later on today? lol we'll see

Also the song choice of inspiration is Chasing Stars by One Republic. Pretty sweet tune if you all want to check it out.

I hope you all enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think!

I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter!

xoxo

Anemone


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there Lovelies!

Long time no see, but guess who decided to update! This gal!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, like a month? Haha

Don't worry I plan to finish this story, my goal is to finish it before I graduate my university so lets make this happen.

Also thanks again everyone for the reviews and messages, I love reading all of them! They make me really happy to know that you guys enjoy what my mind has decided to create. Thanks guys!

I know you all don't want me to ramble so read the usual author's notes and disclaimer and go along your way.

Enjoy!

_A/N:_**It may start off slow but** just keep with it, I promise **action WILL follow!**

_A/N: **After reading please review**__, you don't have to but they really do help me keep going and let me know what to improve._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I am however the owner of the most gorgeous Tory Burch bag ever!**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>There is our little princess' <strong>_the voice chanted while Sasuke watched Sakura from the isle over. He lifted his hoodie closer to his face making sure that he was well covered. He couldn't have her seeing him and be frightened off.

Sasuke fingers itched as he moved the produce boxes out of the way so that he had a better view. She was so close yet so far. He yearned to hold her soft hands and hear her melodic voice.

'_**soon'**_ the voice in his head whispered again.

Sasuke almost released a groan. How he wished he could walk over and speak to her, but he held his desires back. Two weeks, two weeks were all that were left before he could have Sakura all to himself. It wouldn't be long. He just had to hold his patience, and then his princess would be able to finally come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"_Even if we're 6ft underground I know that we'll be safe and sound"_

_-Capital Cities_

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE:<strong>

"Welcome Home Sakura" Sasuke whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. He wanted to hold each and every part of her, squeeze her just so he would constantly be reminded that she was there and safely nestled in his arms.

"Sasuke please you have to help me I was kidnapped and I can't get to any of the doors. Please you have to get me out of here!" She grasped onto his arms and frantically stared into this dark orbs. He almost wanted to laugh at how silly she was being, but kept it to himself as he relished in her touch. He no longer had to dream about her one day being at his side, because now it was a reality. The way her tiny delicate fingers squeezed his arms sent tingly jolts down his body, and it further added more to the realization that this wasn't just another one of his nightly dreams.

"Sasuke please" he heard her plead this time but this time he could hear the added frustration that was present in her voice. It was too cute how his own little pink bunny was desperate to be let out of its beautiful cage, but he would have to teach her. He would have to show her that he wouldn't let her go that easily. Sakura was his to love forever; she was his to keep him company so that he wouldn't ever be alone. Sure it might take a while but he was sure that the pink haired girl would learn. If his mother was able to see past the faults of his father then surely Sakura could do the same. That thought alone gave him hope.

The raven haired boy smiled at Sakura and intertwined their fingers. He had waited long for this moment and now he had her within his grasp, his anxiety could be put to rest and he could live in peace. It was like he had been given a one way ticket to cloud nine, and he could breathe easy knowing that Sakura was finally here with him, safe from corruption, and safe from those people she called friends. She could be finally be happy and grow up beautifully untainted like she deserved to be.

"Shhh everything is going to be okay Sakura, I'm going to take care of you" He whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth like a small child. He smoothed her pink hair with his free hand while he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered promising words.

For a moment Sakura stilled in Sasuke's arms, and debated whether or not 'Takashi's' concoction had hindered her sanity. How had her day turn from a day at the market with friends, to being held captive by her crazed classmate? She must have gotten sick and been dreaming, but the fact that she could feel every single touch and hear every single word so clearly made her think otherwise. It frightened her. Sakura began to hyperventilate as she looked to Sasuke, to the room, to the windows and doors, and panic began to settle in.

"Get away from me!" she yelled pushing him away and darting to the farther side of the room. She could see the flash of surprise and rejection present on Sasukes face, but based on how quickly she saw those emotions vanish she could tell that he expected her outburst. He probably planned for it.

"Where am I?" she yelled trying to get near the window so that she could at least view her surroundings. However the closer she got to the widow the more the anklet she wore blocked her attempts. Sakura could feel the slight tingles dance temptingly on her skin. It was as if the translucent blinking band was mocking her, daring her to get closer to the window so it could administer the proper punishment.

Sasuke walked toward her careful of his actions, he didn't want to frigten her more that she already was. If he intended for this situation to work, then he had to be as calm and gentle as possible.

" You're home Sakura." he softly said," I brought you home"

"You mean you kidnapped me!" She yelled

Sasuke shook his head, "No I brought you here so you can be happy with me." He stared longingly at her, "You're so innocent and beautiful Sakura that out there in that scary big world people would have tainted you until you were as ugly as them. I saved you; I made sure that nothing could ruin something as precious as you. I love you Sakura." he said pouring his heart into every word.

Sakura covered her ears not wanting to hear any of his reasoning. She wanted nothing of his change of heart, "You took me away from everything Sasuke" she said in a choked voice, "You're crazy, you're a monster!" she yelled glaring. She tried yet another attempt to freedom by running toward the door that she hadn't tried but she didn't make 3 steps before Sasuke grabbed her by elbow and roughly threw her back in her original spot. He frowned at her words. She was wrong, he loved her. He loved her with all that he had, and yet she refused to accept that fact. The raven haired teen went though great lengths to make sure Sakura would feel comfortable during her stay at his home. He risked juvenile detention and reform school for everything he did for her, and she claimed he was a monster? It was almost funny because what monster could love? What monster would go out of its way to care for the benefit of its charge?

"Listen to me" he growled growing annoyed by her constant attempts to escape. Sakura froze at his sudden change of mood, "Look. at. Me." He said once again grasping her chin in his fingers.

"I told you don't touch me!" Sakura yelled punching him. She stomped on his foot and kneed him in the groin. The raven haired teen hunched over in pain but still tried to inch toward her to calm her down, "Sakura just listen!"

Frightened beyond belief Sakura threw anything that she could get her hands on at him she wasn't going down without a fight. Just As she was about to throw a lamp at Sasuke's head The door burst open and the man Sakura recalled as Kakashi, a maid and an younger white haired man that Sakura didn't recognized jumped in and held her down. She didn't like their hands restraining her like some criminal. It made her feel humiliated and it was an additional weight to her defeat.

"No" she sobbed finally giving in when she realized that fighting against them was futile, "please no" she whimpered once again hoping that one of these people would help her back home. Sakura winced as felt the pinprick of a needle on her skin. Kakashi look down at her apologetically, "I'm apologize Sakura-sama" she heard him whisper before he lifted her like a fragile doll and gently placed her on her bed. She didn't want to fall asleep but her muscles felt like jelly once they hit the soft bed and her eyes drooped until they couldn't stay open anymore.

Sasuke observed the tender moment and glared at Kakashi. He was both grateful and angry for his interruption. He kicked the bedside lamp, the one that Sakura aimed to throw at him, further shattering it beyond repair.

"Sasuke-sama" he heard Karin voice softly break the silence but he didn't want to hear any of it right now. He needed to get some air.

"Get this place cleaned up and prepare a meal for when she wakes up" he growled quickly getting up and leaving the room. He definitely needed some air.

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA POLICE FORCE-<strong>**FUGAKU UCHIHA OFFICE:**

Fugaku Uchiha stood alongside Hisashi Hyuuga as they both awaited Mekubi and Kizashi Haruno.

"I've taken a look at the samples your team has gone through but there's something odd" Hisashi stated. Fugaku looked on at him with slight interest at the same time masking his own suspicion.

"Oh?" he questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"It just seems odd that these two men would be the ones to commit this crime" he stated putting his fingers on his chin as he thought in frustration, "the two men that you and your police team have in custody just don't seem the type that would want anything to do with a young girl "

"They claimed they had been watching her" Fugaku stated, "her clothes and blood were found in their car along. That's pretty convincing if you ask me"

"But not on them" Hisashi countered, "If they actually attempted an abduction then there should have been some kind of struggle even if it's a small one. If what they claim is true and she did fight back, then there should have been more to work with" he said. Fugaku wanted to laugh for how stupid he believed Hisashi to be. Maybe the Hyuuga was just trying to pull his leg and get him to slip up, but the Uchiha would have to play his cards correctly more carefully from now on.

"You can't base judgments on physical attributes Hyuuga, they have evidence that shows they associated with Sakura Haruno, but the investigation is still ongoing. My team still has a lot to work on. You worry about the medical aspects of this case, and I'll worry about my job." Fugaku said

"I apologize for doubting you, this is _your _field of expertise..." Hisashi stopped when there was a knock on Fugakus office door. Both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno walked through the doorway somber looking.

"I'm sorry that we have to bring you in during your time of grief" Fugaku apologized, "but we have 2 likely suspects to your daughters disappearance"

The two parents listened with open attention, "what?" Mekubi asked both surprised and hopeful.

"We received a call earlier about two suspicious men lurking around a local park and when we decided to take a look we discovered something very interesting." Fugaku placed an evidence bag on the table for them to look at," does this look familiar?" he asked them both. Mekubi Haruno let out a choked sob as she held onto her husband for support. Her worse nightmares had come true.

"That's her favorite shirt" Kizashi hauruno said staing blankly at the bag, dreading an acceptance of the truth. Fugaku nodded and continued, "This was found along with a few strands of hair in their car. They are being held in custody for now but we will have to take more test before we can actually confirm anything"

"No!" Mrs Haruno snapped her head up from her husband, "They took my baby! They killed my baby!" She cried hysterical, "They took my baby!" She sobbed.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure justice is served to the fullest extent." Fugaku said," Sakura was like a daughter to my wife and I. We loved her as we loved our own sons. I will do everything in my power to make sure they are locked away for life "he said and Kizashi Haruno nodded as he tried to console his wife, "Please make sure these men suffer Fugaku. They took my daughter away from me and my wife, please make sure they suffer." he said with determined eyes, "Thank you Fugaku for everything you have done." With those words Kizashi Haruno stood up with his wife and led her out the door.

Fugaku Uchiha walked back to his desk, "Still have your doubts Hisashi?" he asked.

Hisahi looked up from his documents, "It's like you said I can't judge based on physical attributes" he said, "I'll tend to the Haruno's for therapy services. Good Luck Fugaku." He said clearing his throat and stepping out the office.

Fugaku smirked satisfied that his plan worked accordingly, it was almost laughable at how easy things proved to be. He picked up his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts before selecting a suitable number, "I need you to collect a couple more samples and have then to me by the end of the night" he said before shutting his phone and resuming his 'work.'

It was definitely laughable at how easy things tended to be.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: SASUKE P.O.V<strong>

It was a while before Sasuke felt himself calm enough to even go back into his home. After Sakura's episode earlier he was frustrated and plain annoyed. He expected her to be wild like a banshee but he didn't expect just how difficult it would be. Sasuke paced a bit outside Sakura's bedroom door. For a moment he almost doubted actually going to visit her, would she still want to claw his eyes out? Was she even coherent for that matter? Was _he _even ready to put up with her at the moment? Whatever his decision was something told him that he was going to have to grow some major patience if this whole situation was going to work.

Sasuke gently opened her bedroom door and quietly stepped inside.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked softely as he carefully reached her bedside.

"Sa-s-uke?" she replied groggily her voice barely audible. Her once usually vibrant emerald eyes were dull and hazy and her movements were still sluggish. Looking at her so vulnerable and weak made his stomach twist in both a good and bad way. He couldn't help but smirk. He didn't know why but he loved her best when she was vulnerable. In her current state she resembled one of those ball jointed dolls he had seen once,with their pastel hair and porcelain skin. He relished in his pink haired classmates beauty, and just like those dolls he thought she was perfect.

"ngh" Sakura groaned again shifting in her spot.

"Shh" he whispered placing his hands to his lips. He moved a couple of loose strands of pastel wavy hair from her face, "You're okay" he smiled before pressing soft kisses all over her face. He slipped off his shoes and removed his socks before walking through the bathroom doors that connected their rooms together. Sakura was still hazy which was good for now. It was definitely better than having to deal with her wanting to gouge his eyes out every moment.

"mhmm" he her moan again as he walked back into her room. Sasuke could see that Sakura was trying to shift about her position on the bed, so that she was further from the center and closer to edge. It was cute how she thought she was able to fight, but the pink rutched duvet cover heavily limited her movements.

One day she would be able to accept this and one day they would be able to happy.

One day.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: SAKURA P.O.V<strong>

Sakura felt stuck in her own world but at the same time she was fully aware of what was going on. Having nowhere else to go she recalled the day's events. It started off simple enough, she had wandered with Neji and Hinata to the market, but ended up taken from her friends and was expected to grow accustomed to her new life here with Sasuke.

"No, no, no" she heard Sasuke childishly scold her and moved her back toward the center of the bed, "can't have you falling my little koi." If she was coherent at the moment she would have rolled her eyes and then slapped him for labeling her with such a pet name. However, she wasn't coherent, she could barely move and he thwarted her attempts at escape. Sakura gathered what bit of energy she had left and gave him her best glare under her circumstances, but to Sasuke it must have looked like an adorable pout because he paid no mind and proceeded to continue to tuck the sheets tightly around her.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way Sakura" Sasuke whispered, "I hate to see you like this, I would rather have you bubbly and outgoing like you normally are, but if you are going to continue to hurt yourself I can't take any chances." He whispered to her. It almost sounded like he was pleading with her. Sakura could feel her bed shift as he joined her. He simply lay on top of the rose colored duvet and shared her silence. Moments like these made her constantly doubt herself. Sasuke was ever the gentlemen, but he was such a tortured soul. Being a part of these moments often caused her to wonder whether if in another world they would have work out. It was a lot of questions and no answers.

'_Maybe if the circumstances were different Sasuke, and you told me everything about you from the beginning then maybe I would have grown to like…maybe even love you, but now that I've seen you for who you really are, now that I know the truth, I know that I will never be love you, not when I live in fear of you' _Sakura inwardly thought.

Sasuke could give her the sun, moon and stars themselves. He could travel to Suna and obtain the village's rarest gemstone, or make sure her life was one easy breeze, but he would never be able to obtain her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya'll think? I listened to your comments and messages and I added more Sasuke and Sakura moments.<strong>

**A lot more actually.**

**I know it's not exactly fluff but I hope you didn't expect her to be so submissive and fall in love with Sasuke right away. That stuff _if _it does happen takes time. A LOT of time. Lol**

**Anyway, I had a bit of writers block with this chapter, but I like it enough for now.**

**The song of choice was Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. Such a funky beat, give it a listen if you're looking for something new.**

**More characters will make appearances in the next chapter along with more Sasuke/Sakura moments so stay tuned.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter!**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Anemone**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello My Lovelies!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

It's been like four months since I updated and it felt like a couple of weeks ago since I posted anything. Time flies by so fast!

Anyway, here is an update for you all. Hope this makes up for my absence.

**Thank you to the readers who messaged me and reviewed with their concerns and compliments for Fatal Attractions. You guys are amazing! I appreciate all that you guys write and I try and honor everything you guys suggest. Thank you guys, this one is for you all!**

Review if you want, but those little buggers do pressure me to continue on with this story, because I hate disappointing people. True story.

A/N: There is a mini time skip since the last chapter but its only over a couple of days, nothing too huge. Just a FYI incase things seems odds while reading.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD: SAKURA'S ROOM<strong>

It was total silence between them other than the pitter patter of the rain hitting her window. Sasuke watched carefully as she traced designs onto the carpet. Every now and then Sakura would look at him and give him a glare or roll of her eyes, sometimes she would look at the heavily draped window, but he knew what was going through her mind. It wasn't hard to read the pink haired girl, her expressions made her stick out like a sore thumb, and that said a lot considering that her hair was already a bright shade of cotton candy pink. Thinking about it he couldn't help but laugh at his own thought.

Hearing his chuckle he noticed the pink haired girl look at him in momentary confusion, but once his eyes connected to hers she quickly went back to tracing patterns on the rug below her. She was always the jittery one, curious like a cat, but ever so skittish like a mouse. It was another reason for why he liked her. The way she was able to react and interact to the world around her and be so free about it allowed a sort of freedom for him. He thought of her as a blooming flower. He smiled, yea that's what she was, a flower. She was something so pretty and still had the potential to bloom into something magnificent.

"Someone is bound to find me" her voice startled him out of his train of thought. He didn't think she was going to ever speak all day today, and when she did he made sure to give her his full attention, "You're mother will help me, she and your brother will find me and help me out of this place" she glared. Sasuke bunched his hands into a fist, his anger growing with every word she spoke. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear her need him, he wanted Sakura to cry and mope just so he would have a reason to console her.

"They'll find me and lock you away" she spat. He didn't like how sure of herself she sounded, but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to let anyone find her, because as far as he was concerned his mother would be away for at least another week and his brother had been so involved with his girlfriend and school that he rarely saw him, much less knew about his pink haired secret.

"Ino was right about you." He heard her whisper and his blood boiled.

"That's enough!" He exclaimed quickly getting up from his spot and crouched to her level. He grabbed her chin forcing Sakura to look at him. He didn't care how rough he was at the moment or the fact that the only girl who he considered most precious was about to cry.

Sometimes Sakura could be such a stupid silly girl. No matter how much he adored her she always had a way to test his patience.

"No one is going to find you, and no one is going to save you. You live here now, and you will learn to love me" Sakura wiggled uncomfortably trying to free herself from his grip , "I've thought everything through Sakura so don't think for once you can pull a fast one on me." He let go of her and she quickly backed away to the corner of the room. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm him. If this situation was going to work then his anger wouldn't do him any good. He grew tired of her defiance. Why couldn't she just understand what he was doing was what was best for her, he ran a hand through his hair frustrated, "I hate being this angry person to you Sakura" he sighed, "that is not how I want you to view me so please be a good girl and try and understand that what I did, I did for the best because" he smiled, "I love you." He looked at her once more, disliking how miserable she looked," I know it's hard but please find it in you to trust me" he stated softly. Sakura looked on at her classmate, tracking his every move as he made his way out the door. She didn't like the sinking feeling in her stomach.

It wouldn't be long before every ounce of hope was squeezed out and the smallest ounce of acceptance beginning to fill in.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD: KITCHEN<strong>

"How is she doing so far?" Suigetsu asked letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Karin stilled on opening the dishwasher and unloading the contents inside, "she's frightened" Karin said softly, "and upset"

Suigetsu blanched, "I would be too if my life suddenly was pulled from under me" he sighed, "poor girl" it was a silent moment between the two before Suigetsu spoke up, "I can't sleep at night anymore ever since we took her"

Karin lips narrowed into a thin line. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso and motioned for him to let it out.

"I've pretty much done all the small things in the book just so I could protect my mother and sister" Karin could see the dark circles under his eyes, this latest mission proved to wear him down it was evident in his face, "but none of that compares to this" Suigetsu whispered,

"I took her from her home, her family, I took her from her future" he let out a strangled sob, "she probably had dreams and plans for her life and I took her away from all that just so she can be the object of some kids sick fantasy" he choked, "she's as young as my sister, for god sake" He whispered. The red haired girl rubbed Suigetsu's back, coaxing him to release all of his pent up feelings. She could sympathize with him because her hands were stained with the Uchiha's dirty deeds just as everyone else.

"We're all responsible here" she said and Suigetsu brought himself to look at her, "We all have a lot riding on us but as long as we're here we can make sure that Sakura doesn't suffer the same fate as us."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

Karin looked at him straight in the eye, "We can make sure she can escape"

Suigetsu froze as his brain tried to analyze her last statement truly wondering if he heard her correctly or if this girl was just plain mad.

Karin twiddled her fingers, "She's not meant to be here Sui" she said softly grabbing his hands, "The reason why we're here is because we needed the Uchiha to fix our problems. Sakura didn't ask for this, that twisted little brat did, but if you are willing to help me then we can both get her out of here"

Karin looked at Suigetsu trying to read his thoughts. What she said was all truth. Everyone gathered in that house owed their lives to Fugaku and his family because he was able to fulfill their needs. Whether it is for safety, money or health, if they needed it then the Uchiha were able to provide it.

"We can give her back her life" Karin stated

Suigetsu stared at the red haired girl before him, he remembered when he first met her she was such a bossy bitch to him. He didn't like anything about her and hoped that he'd never run into her in the house but as he got used to his stay in the Uchiha household he became accustomed to her presence since she was always bounding around the compound, given her duties. The girl from them definitely had blossomed into a different person now.

"Are you willing to help me?" she asked

Suigetsu snapped out of his thoughts, it was going to be a risky deal but Karin was right, Sakura Haruno had no business being involved with all of this, he was going to right his sins, because if anyone had to suffer for anything then it would be him.

"Yes" he said squeezing her hand and making Karin smile, "we'll get her out of here"

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD: SAKURA'S ROOM<strong>

Sakura wrapped her fuzzy red cover around herself like a cocoon and sat on the floor. Sure it had only been a couple of days but still she wondered who and exactly how many people were rounded up to find her. On another note did the people who were searching for her have the slightest hint of where she could be.

Jovial laughter and rustling caused her to push aside her worries and caught her attention. If there was laughter then that meant there was people, and if there was people then they would be able to help her get out of there! Sakura jumped up and ran to the door only to be zapped by the translucent band around her ankle. She growled frustrated at her forgetfulness of the band but pushed it aside when she refocused on her goal. A little pain wasn't going to deter the determination rushing madly through her system.

Making sure to carefully avoid any of the doors to her room the pink haired girl started to bang on all accessible surfaces. With all of this noise surely someone would be able to be caught off guard and If she was lucky they would more likely want to investigate what was creating it.

"Hello?" she called out, "Hello?!"

Her eyes widened in panic when the voices that neared her room started to fade away.

"Please, please come back!" she yelled, "Please" she all but cried as the hope of being discovered dwindled. Her eyes widened like saucers when the pair of voices slowly made their way back toward her room. Sakura once again began to bang on the furniture and walls louder than before so that they would know she was there. They were so close and her heart beat a mile a minute and for a moment it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. The laughter continued and she cried out of sheer frustration. Why they couldn't hear her, why were they ignoring her? She needed help, she wanted to go home!

"Someone, please!" she finally cried, "I'm He—here" She stopped when she came closer to the source of the sound. Sakura let out a choked sob and allowed the tears to dribble down her face. There was a reason why the voices wouldn't hear her and come to her aid. The sources of the laughter came from the outside. All of the noise she was making and all the effort she was putting into just reaching out to them were futile because they wouldn't have heard her in the first place. She lifted her hand to draw the drapes but the moment the tips of her fingers extended out to the window a stronger zap made her recoil to a safe distance.

This was the reality that Sakura was starting to think that she had to accept.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD: KITCHEN<strong>

Sasuke glared at the couple currently making out in a heated passion in his kitchen. Seeing them closely pressed against each other and sensing the raw need they shared made him envious. That's what he wanted from Sakura. He wanted to feel her pressed against him, grasping and holding onto him with the same need that he had for her. He wanted to share a breathtaking kiss, one where they fought for dominance and oxygen. He wanted those secret touches and soft whispers.

Seeing Suigetsu and Karin's little moment made a fire of bitterness and envy grow in his heart. How dare they have what he couldn't, and how dare they rub it in his face. With the clearing of his throat Sasuke loudly made his presence known in the kitchen causing the pair to roughly shove off each other.

"S-Sasuke-Sama" Karin stuttered as she and Suigetsu respectfully bowed to him. He observed them both and could still see the red tinge staining her cheeks. He rolled his eyes, he was sure that if he didn't make his presence known then both Karin and Suigetsu would have likely continued their love on his kitchen countertop. _Disgusting._

"I need you to prepare a meal for Sakura" he stated gruffly.

"Is there anything that she would prefer" Karin asked. Sasuke briefly wondered back to the pink haired girl tucked safely in the confines of her room. He felt a little remorseful of how rough he had been with her earlier. She was frightened and angry with him and his own annoyance was definitely no way to deal with her. Sasuke's mind reverted back to the image of Karin and Suigetsu just moments ago, if he wanted any chance of passion like they had had then he needed to steel his patience and keep his cool. If it meant Sakura would fall for him then he needed to do whatever it took to make it happen.

"Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, "Something with strawberries"

Both Karin and Suigetsu looked at him confused, "She likes strawberries" he whispered almost like he was in a trance.

"O-okay" Karin said before promptly turning away from starting her task. Sasuke continued to stand there staring at nothing, he shook he head clearing all thoughts. He turned to Suigetsu who was still standing in the same spot.

"Do you need something Suigetsu?" he asked. The white haired man shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze. Sasuke smirked liking the authority he had, and wondered if this is what his father felt like all the time.

"Nothing sir"

"Then get back to work"

Suigetsu nodded before leaving Sasuke alone, his father was right he was an Uchiha and now was no better time than to start acting like one.

* * *

><p><strong>UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD: SAKURA ROOM<strong>

" I've brought you dinner" Sasuke said but froze when he saw the state of her room, he placed the plate he brought her on the nearby table and carefully shuffled around the scattered debris littering the floor.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered. His mouth set into a firm line, clothes were strewn over the bed and floor, there were a pile of books scattered near the doors, her desk which was once pristine now had various scuffs that littered the surface. So much work that he had put into her room and now here it was ruined. Sasuke felt his frustration grow but he pushed it down remembering that this was Sakura he was dealing with. He needed to have patience.

"Sakura" he whispered gently and his eyes softened when he came across her small form curled in a ball on the lavender couch. She looked snug and content wrapped in the red blanket he had chosen for her, it was almost as if you couldn't tell she hated him. He took a seat next to his sleeping pink haired companion and pulled her head into his lap. His lithe fingers gently brushed across her face and he relished in its softness. Sakura shifted at his touch and her brows furrowed.

"shhh" he whispered softly, "it's okay" he stared at her as if she was the most precious gem on earth. She was so beautiful in his eyes, nothing and no one would be able to compare otherwise but now none of it mattered if she didn't love him like he did her.

The bitter memory of Sakura's rejection was tender wound that took its time to heal. It hurt him every time he thought about it. Sasuke reclined on the sofa, making sure to not disturb Sakura and stared at the ceiling above. He had been alone for so long, and when Sakura stepped into his life that day stopping Kiba everything changed. He knew that from that moment on Sakura was special. The more they hung out and spent time together he knew that all he wanted was her. He knew that she could be happy if she just gave in. He would give her the world, he would spoil her with treats and kisses, and he would buy her so many flowers that every girl in the region would envy her. He would make her happy and he would be her everything and anything if she would allow him. He eyed her sleeping form

"You know father told me that you and my mother are pretty similar." He spoke, "she never liked my father in the beginning, thought he was a monster because of my grandfather, Madara" Sasuke laughed a bit, "kind of how you act toward me" he said, "but eventually my mother grew to love my father, and now they are happy. In fact their relationship is the strongest I've ever seen" he said.

Sasuke yawned growing tired. He sleepily brushed through Sakura's pink locks with his fingers, "Eventually in time you'll learn to love me, and we can be happy together."

"promise?" a soft sleepy voice replied.

Sasuke almost bolted out of his seat had Sakura not been sleeping soundly next to him. It seemed that somewhere deep inside her conscious maybe just maybe she was willing to give him a chance. He knew that she probably wouldn't recall this moment when she woke but he allowed himself the pleasure of enjoying the moment anyway.

"Promise" he whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>PROMISE?<em>

_..._

_PROMISE._

* * *

><p>A lot more SasuSaku action as well as some bits of steamy Karin/Sui action. Ooh la la.

Speaking of Karin and Suigetsu, I wonder what they plan to do exactly…only time will tell but one thing is certain they are pretty bold to turn against the family that helped their causes. Wonder what Fugaku thinks about all of this?

Till next time.

Xoxo,

Anemone


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Its been a while but finally I present you with a UPDATE! **_

_**I apologize that its been forever, I missed you all!**_

_**Thank you to those who messaged me and left me so many reviews. I kid you not they have helped me getting this chappie up and out for you all.**_

_**Anyway we got a lot going on in this chapter, more crazy Sasuke, little bits of Neji, pecies of Mikoto, its a smorgasbord of stuff.**_

_**Well let me stop rambling and let you all read this beautiful beautiful chapter.**_

_**Authors note: It may seem slow now but things heat up, I promise.**_

_**Authors note part deux: **__**Don't forget that after reading please review. You don't have to but I kid you not when I say your reviews are really encouraging. You guys inspire me to get this done 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KONOHA ACADEMY LIBRARY<strong>_

"_Neji?"_

Neji immediately turned his head to the sound of Sakura's voice only to be met with the concerned faces of Ino and Hinata. He ridded himself of his clouded moment and focused his attention on the two girls in front of him. It still struck him as surreal that his girlfriend was missing. At first he had a hard time believing that Sakura, out of all people, would have been taken. She was so sweet and kind that he thought it preposterous for someone to want to rid the world of such a precious gift. Gradually though when she didn't show up to class, when his phone messages went unreturned and unread, or when he constantly saw her face on flyers posted everywhere in the city did reality really begin to sink in, and he hated it.

Everywhere he went was a constant reminder of the very precious person that he had lost. The memory of that day still haunted him, and updates distributed by the nightly news further added to his nightmares.

He felt responsible for her disappearance; if he wouldn't have been so adamant to get his own personal errands accomplished then he would have been able to watch over Sakura like a proper boyfriend should. He could have prevented all this, but she was gone now and only god knew where she was.

"Neji" Hinata said.

"I can't help but think that this is my fault" he whispered, "if only I had stayed with her then she would have been here with us today"

Ino bit her lip unsure of how to comfort Neji. If he had needed her advice on clothing or relationships then she would be useful, however a situation such as this one was foreign to her and required a delicate approach. She was unsure of how to deal with it herself, so she repeated the mantra that her parents recited to her every morning since Sakura had disappeared.

"We have to stay positive, and pray that wherever Sakura is, she is safe and that whoever took her will have the heart to return her home." She looked at both Neji and Hinata, "We cannot ever lose hope." Her voice quivered at the end, but she needed to remain strong. Even if the reality of the odds of Sakura ever being returned home were slim, those odds were better than no odds at all.

Hinata sniffled as she grasped Ino's and Neji's hands in comfort, "She's right, we must be strong for us and for Sakura." The raven haired girl found comfort in Ino's words. She had never seen Ino in a vulnerable state before, but Hinata admired how the girl was able to stand tall despite everything. There was a unique strength to Ino's thoughts that empowered Hinatato fall away from her personal thoughts and believe. She glanced once more at her cousin. The disappearance of Sakura had taken a huge toll on him, both physically and mentally. It was as if the life had been sucked right out of him. Hinata knew that Neji constantly blamed himself for Sakura's disappearance, and would continue to do so the more that police started reveal updates to the public.

Neji needed his cousin now more than ever and for his sake she would help him anyway she could.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Breaking News today, officers have discovered the remains of a young female in the heavily wooded area of Lake Sarutobi. <em>**

**_Crews began a search of the area after witnesses claimed to have seen a suspicious vehicle moving in and out of the old area campgrounds. When detectives combed the area they came across a seemingly abandoned vehicle and what they described to be the body of a young female buried only yards away." _**

**"_Blood found on fragments of clothing have been sent to Konoha Crime Labs to be tested and compared to that of missing student Sakura Haruno. As you may know two men are currently being held in connection to her disappearance, however no word has been said regarding to recent events. We will continue to monitor these tragic circumstances."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: SAKURA'S ROOM<strong>_

This time Sakura allowed Sasuke to sit next to her on the Lavender couch. As much as she felt repulsed by his presence she came to the conclusion that if she wanted any chance of obtaining the slightest freedom or any freedom at all, then it would be necessary for her to obtain his trust. She had been stuck in this dark room for too long and it was proving to take a toll on her mentally and physically. The pink haired girl thought about her actions carefully, giving into Sasuke definitely did not rank highly on her to-do list, but being trapped in that prison like a canary was starting to make her stir crazy.

"How are you today Sakura?" she heard him ask softly. It took the will of the Gods to keep her from remain silent like she always did on their daily encounters, but she managed a muffled response.

"Tired and Hungry" she replied, her voice frail and ashamed.

For a moment Sasuke made no motion to acknowledge her response, and she wondered if he even heard her at all. Was she too quiet? Was she too demanding? For all she knew Sasuke could have thought he was dreaming that she had spoken to him. She refused anything and everything that Sasuke gave her, so for her to finally ask for something definitely did seem like something out of a dream.

"My aren't you the talkative one today?" Sasuke mused. Sakura wanted nothing more than to whip out a snippy comment to wipe the smirk off the raven haired boys face and ruin his jovial mood. She held back from wincing when his hand cupped her cheek, "My lovely little one" he whispered with eyes that looked at her lovingly. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Those eyes and the way they screamed adornment toward her. It wasn't fair that he was able to be the only one happy here. He took her from her family, from friends, and ruined her life, it just wasn't fair.

Her lip quivered and she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Sakura was already lowering herself to respond to the raven haired boy, and she wouldn't allow him to take pleasure in comforting her. If she wanted any chance to have the slightest bit of freedom for herself to reign in whatever sanity she had left then she had to contain it.

Her stomach growled, and she quickly brought her knees to her chest and wrapped the red cover around her hoping to muffle the sound.

"Do you need something Sakura?" Sasuke asked slightly toying with her while taking advantage of their small interaction. She glared, oh how she wanted to kick him.

"I asked you a question Sakura"

Her stomach growled again. Sakura hated how her body was betraying her and she hated how weak she had become, or rather how weak he was making her. She whimpered uncomfortably, was this humiliation really worth the freedom she wanted? Who was to say that even if she did attain that freedom, it would be on her terms?

Her stomach growled once more. She could feel Sasuke smirk. She gave a once over at her 'room'. Sasuke always kept her room notably dim. Maybe it was his way of getting her to submit to him or maybe it was to make sure no one else knew about her, whatever the reason she missed the light. Her eyes moved to the two large windows. It had also been a while since she had been able to see the outside. Sasuke also always kept the drapes closed and the translucent band fit snuggly around her ankle made sure she kept her distance. It would be nice to have a little light, or maybe if she was good enough then he would open the window and she would be able to feel the sun.

"I'm waiting Sakura. Tell me what you want" Sasuke said.

Sakura remembered the time she stumbled onto the Uchiha's garden. It was beautiful and smelled so nice. The feeling of the soft Bermuda grass and the vibrant tulips, made her smile. Maybe he would let her visit it again, or maybe he would bring her something from there. She was sure that if she asked Sasuke would be more than willing to abide. The pink haired girl was thinking too far ahead, but what harm was one question going to do?

"Sasuke" she whispered

"Sasuke-kun" he corrected

"Sasuke-kun" she corrected herself, "Can _we _have breakfast please?" Inwardly she hated how her voice quivered with each word that came out of her mouth. She was starting to grow weak.

Sasuke on the other hand grinned from ear to ear. Her resolve was starting to break, it took longer than he liked but nonetheless it was happening. Just like his father said it would.

"Of course we can Sakura. I will let Karin know immediately and we will have breakfast here" he said getting up from his spot on the lavender couch, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked stooping in front of her loving every minute of her wall crumbling. If it meant she would play into his hands faster he could care less how long the process took.

"It'll get easier with time" he said pecking her nose and venturing out the bedroom door.

Sakura felt sick. Was a little bit of freedom really worth giving up her freewill?

* * *

><p><em><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: THE KITCHEN<strong>_

"So how is your brother doing" The brown haired paused carefully attempting to word her next statement, "you know after Sakura…"

Haruna did not need to say much for Itachi to understand where she was trying to get at. Itachi noticed the way his girlfriend Haruna bit her lip at the mention of the pink haired girl. He didn't mean to keep her struggling for words but it caught his interest to see how she would attempt to strike up a conversation about it. The pink haired girl was definitely a touchy subject in his home after the most recent newscast. Since then the demeanor around his home changed. His father kept to his work, he was sure his mother was probably torn about the whole ordeal, and Sasuke, as far as Itachi had been informed, hadn't known about today's telecast. The eldest Uchiha's heart clenched at the thought of his younger brother. Sasuke rarely came down from upstairs since his last encounter with the pink haired girl. Despite his unhealthy yearning and possessiveness of the girl, Sakura was Sasuke's most precious person. Itachi knew that if the young boy could turn back time, then he would so that everything was normal. Itachi could only imagine what his younger brother felt. He would lying if he admitted that he felt nothing for the young girl, but she had grown close to his family in a short period of time. She was like his younger sister.

"Sasuke doesn't know about the latest update in the case, he still is hurt over her disappearance and rarely comes out of his room." He sighed, "I'm afraid of how he'll take it once he knows" Itachi admitted dreading the moment when he would have to face his younger brother. He hated seeing Sasuke hurt and upset.

Haruna grasped his hand, "You won't be alone, I'll be with you all the way."

The elder Uchiha smiled, he felt a bit of relief from his girlfriend's alleviating words.

**'**_**The fates were truly kind in pairing her with me'** _he thought admiring the girl next to him. Haruna was everything that he could ask for in this stressing time of need. He would have kissed her if Karin hadn't walked in, unintentionally ruining their little moment. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and ears and Itachi heard his girlfriend laugh at his flustered appearance, but he paid no mind to it as he focused on the housekeeper in front of him. Something felt off about her today.

He continued to look on as the women in front of him hastily looked though the kitchen drawers. She still seemed to not notice the couple sitting at the island countertop. Usually Karin was very keen to the slightest presence in an area but today she seemed preoccupied. Itachi coughed making their presence known, and Karin turned around startled,

"Itachi-sama, Haruna-sama I did not see you there! Is everything well?" she bowed in respect.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I apologize"

The red haired women shook her head, "Its alright, I should have been paying more attention." She laughed, "Is there anything I can get for you both?" Itachi wanted to ask her about what she frantically searching for, but before he could a familiar voice cut through.

"Karin"

The elder Uchiha's eyes widened at the sight of his precious younger brother.

"Y-yes Sasuke" Karin replied, Itachi noticed the change in her voice. It was odd how she almost seemed as if she was frightened of him.

"I need you to prepare everything that's on this list" the younger Uchiha said thrusting a sticky note in her hand.

Something also seemed off about Sasuke. Itachi knew that it had been a while since he and his brother were in the same room but the younger boy in front of him was in no way the same brother from before. Something about this Sasuke seemed dark, and deadlier.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruna exclaimed jumping off her seat and enveloping the younger boy in a hug, "its been forever since I've see you, you little runt!" she laughed rubbing her cheek affectionately on his in a comical fashion.

Itachi noticed how Karin seemed to tense up at the scene before her. At first he was confused, this sort of interaction had happened on many occasion and Karin would always giggle at their playful antics but the look on her face now practically screamed in warning and what he thought might have been fear. For a moment he almost pulled his girlfriend closer to him, something was going on and Karin knew all about it.

"A-a-AH!" Itachi snapped his attention from Karin and immediately toward the sound of the scream.

"Don't touch me" he heard Sasuke growl as he gripped Haruna's wrist in an uncomfortable fashion. Itachi had to blink twice before comprehending the scene in front of him. What reality did step foot in?

"SASUKE!" Itachi yelled immediately shoving Sasuke off of Haruna and pulling her behind him in order to shield her from his younger brother, "what the hell is your problem" Itachi yelled confused and angry. Angry that Haruna was hurt but very confused as to why Sasuke would do something like that.

"Only _she_ can touch me, not you, you _filthy_ commoner" the younger boy glared at the brown haired girl.

Haruna gasped at his comment, hurt clearly evident in her eyes. Itachi glared at his younger brother, never had he ever seen him be this aggressive, to anyone, especially his girlfriend, out of all people. Haruna held her wrist while softly sobbing into her boyfriend's shirt. Itachi felt every tear that soak through his shirt, and his anger swelled. Out of place or not, Sasuke he had no right to take his aggression on anyone.

"Apologize Sasuke" Itachi demanded. He saw a smirk, a familiar trademark of his father, make its way to his younger brothers face,

"heh" Sasuke laughed, "I'm sorry she had to understand her place the hard way."

Itachi shook his head in disbelief, not believing what he was experiencing. The hell was going on with this situation? He felt a tug on his shirt and he looked down to his girlfriend, "please Itachi just let it go, don't fight, please I'm sure Sasuke didn't mean it" she sniffed, "please"

"Karin please get started on what I asked you. I'll be back shortly" Sasuke said taking one last look at the brown haired girl and his brother. He smirked, "pathetic" he said leaving the room.

Itachi could hear Karin quickly shuffle around the kitchen obviously fearful of the younger Uchiha. A small familiar piece of yellow paper on the floor caught his eye. The note that Sasuke had given Karin must have fallen without her noticing. He quickly pulled away from Haruna and examined it.

It seemed to be a listof breakfast foods, all of which were too sweet and too much for Sasuke's taste.

_Parfaits__, Belgian waffles, fruits salads, apple and orange juice, eggs…_

_Everything must be perfect for her._

_Her?_ The elder Uchiha looked at the note confused. Itachi felt an uncomfortable swirl in his stomach. Something definitely wasn't right, and he had a feeling he was like anything that he was going to find.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HIDDEN WAVES VILLAS: MIKOTO UCHIHA<strong>_

For Mikoto Uchiha life couldn't have been any sweeter at the moment. She was away at quaint beach side villa, courtesy of her husband, being pampered and refreshed to her heart's content. Everything was more than enough to relieve her of the stress that had occurred back home. Mikoto felt bad that she was sent on such a trip without the rest of her family, especially her boys, however as much as she protested Fugaku insisted that she take the vacation. He worried about her health and had promised to take care of the boys while she was away.

The man wasn't the most angelic person on earth but the sincerity in his eyes is what allowed her to give in. Being bound as long as she had to a dark and powerful man, Mikoto could tell the difference between his callousness and compassion. The day that he brought up the idea to her, he genuinely seemed to be concerned with her wellbeing. Actions such as those made Mikoto forget the person she was forced to marry and eventually learned to love.

"Mikoto-sama your lunch is prepared on the deck, when you are ready please make your way down stairs" one of the house maids said. Mikoto smiled at the women and nodded. She gathered her sweater and slipped on her sandals and proceeded downstairs.

She wonder how her boys her doing back home? Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku , her precious boys all alone in their home. Only she would be crazy to leave her home to the trust of men. For all she knew they could have turned the place topsy turvy.

The older woman laughed to herself. She imagined Itachi holding down the fort, to any shinanigans that Fugaku decided to put up, while Sasuke. Her smile disappeared when she thought of her youngest son, and she wondered how he was doing. The last time she had seen Sasuke was during their visit to the Haruno's, but even then their relationship had begun to unravel. He hadn't even said goodbye when she left.

"I don't like this Kakashi"

Mikoto paused at the sound of Juugo's anxious voice. It wasn't often that she heard him worry. That was a reason why he was Fugaku's best armed men. He completed task without worry, and for Juugo to sound anxious was odd. She wondered what had him so strung up in the first place.

"I mean what if they can trace the prints to Suigetsu, what if they find the girl?" he whispered.

_**What happened to Suigetsu and what girl?** _Mikoto thought as she pressed herself further against the wall trying to remain unnoticed while still being able to eavesdrop.

"I don't feel right about, if the media and KPD find out about this then they will have a field day"

She frowned still trying to make sense of Juugo's cryptic words. Everything was silent for a moment and Mikoto wondered if he had ended the call with Kakashi, but his next words proved otherwise.

"But if KPD found Sakura's body at the scene then why is Fugaku asking for more _evidence_?"

Mikoto's stomach dropped at hearing Juugo. There was no way that the precious girl with pink hair was dead. She was alive just two weeks ago, Mikoto had seen Sakura herself. There was no way that this could be true.

She didn't realize that she must have been sobbing until she felt someone pulling her from the ground and into a plush chair. Juugo immediately pulled an ivory handkerchief from his coat pocket and dried the Uchiha matriarch's tears.

As soon as he heard soft sobs he cursed immediately ending his call and stuffed the electronic device in his pocket. Seeing Mikoto outside his door crying made him pray that that her reaction was because of her vacation and not because of his and Kakashi's conversation. He didn't expect her to be wondering the grounds as she was scheduled for a beach side lunch at the moment, leaving him free to discuss the recent events with Kakashi.

"Why the tears Miko—?" he asked

"What were you discussing before I arrived?" She asked quickly leaving him no room to finish his previous sentence.

"It's nothing Mikoto-sama, please enjoy the rest of your vacation, I will see to it that your lunch be rescheduled."

"What were you dissscussing Juugo?!" she all but screeched.

Juugo felt as if he was sweating bullets, he had only one job and he needed to make sure that it was accomplished successfully. If Fugaku found out that his wife was poking around for information other than enjoying the time away, he feared for his punishment.

"What happened to Sakura?" she asked once more. She feared for his answer but at the same time if what she overheard was indeed true, she feared for what was occurring at home. She had been gone about a couple of weeks, but now that she thought of it, the trip had been rather sudden and every moment of her day had been planned. Her phone had been inaccessible but she blamed that to lack of signal, there was no television and even all forms of news and communication had been absent. It almost seemed as if it was done to preoccupy her from thinking about home.

"Sakura is fine Mikoto-sama, please do not worry and—" she could see him averting her eyes, looking anywhere for a way out.

"Give me your phone Juugo"

"But Mad—"

"So help me god Juugo if I have to break everyone one of your fingers I will, now give me the damn phone!" she screeched and lunged for the device that he had roughly shoved away. Fugaku had mentioned that his wife needed to remain as oblivious as possible as to what was going on at home. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he didn't want Fugaku reflect punishment on him. Mikoto was a nice and gentle woman, who regarded him as a gentle soul. He didn't want to ruin his image in front of her, but her anger and disappointment was getting to him.

He sighed in defeat reaching into his pocket and fished out the black iphone and handed it to her. Mikoto dialed the first number that came to mind, hoping that all that she heard was imagined.

"I'm so sorry Mikoto-sama" Juugo said in a low voice, "I was told to keep you here until everything blew over…"

She didn't pay any mind to him as she waited for the call to dial through.

"What do you want Juugo?" responded a voice that Mikoto was all too familiar with.

"Hello Dear" she responded to her one and only _loving husband._

* * *

><p><em><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: SAKURA'S ROOM<strong>_

"Viola breakfast is served!" Sasuke exclaimed gleefully as he set both his and Sakura's plate on the coffee table. Sakura rose from her position on the couch and looked on at the spread that Sasuke was continuing to lay before her. Her mouth salivated at the amount of food. Belgian waffles, yogurt parfaits, fresh fruit, Sasuke definitely withheld all stops to make sure she was treated like a princess.

"Go on and try some" he smiled pushing a white porcelain plate her way.

Sakura hesitantly picked up the fork and poked at bits of the meal wondering if it was going to poison her.

"It wont kill you silly" he joked.

Sakura slowly put the piece of French toast in her mouth and chewed. Tears started to fall down her face. Not only was the dish delicious but it reminded her of home. She pictured her mother humming a cheerful tune as she bounced around the kitchen, or her father reading the paper at the table while admiring her mother and his wife from afar.

"Sakura what wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned

She softly continued to sob through her meal. She felt childish for acting in such a way, especially right in front of Sasuke.

"Please don't cry lovely, I don't like it when you cry" Sasuke pleaded with her as he wiped her tears with the cloth napkin, but Sakura couldn't help it, the only time that she chose to eat what food Karin had prepared for her , just had to remind her of everything that she lost.

"I think I know what might make you feel better" she turned her attention to Sasuke who proceeded to walk to the large covered window in the room. He moved the heavy drapes and clipped them on the hook allowing light to filter through her bedroom. Sakura squinted at how bright it was outside, she wiped her tears and looked around the room. The once dark room was replaced by soft pink walls and royal textures. She was able for the first time since her arrival to examine the beauty of her 'residence' and how much work had been placed into making her feel at home.

"Feel better?" Sasuke said giving her a real smile while returning to the sofa and serving himself a plate of food.

Her tears dried up and she couldn't stop staring at the bright natural lighting filling her beautiful room. She admired the way that the light danced across the surface of every piece of furniture. She walked toward the sunlight and embraced its cozy warmth. Seeing something other than darkness lifted a weight of anxiety off her shoulders. She smiled for a moment feeling free.

"I'm not a bad person Sakura"

She turned to look at Sasuke who finally spoke up after admiring her graceful form. Sakura thought about his words, he did keep to his promise that if she worked with him, rather than against him it would work to her benefit, so he wasn't a liar.

" I can make you happy, but you just have to trust me" Sasuke said , "Life here can be everything you want, all you have to do is give me a chance to show you."

There was something in Sasuke's eyes that unnerved Sakura. The way his eyes pleaded with her with such seemingly genuine emotion made part of her want to trust him. His actions just now proved that he held façade of a monster but in reality just cared about her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunlight once more, absorbing its rays like a flower. She thought back to her argument that she had with herself earlier that morning and frowned. How much more would she have to sacrifice in order to get out of here without losing her sanity and most of all herself? Sasuke had tempted her with the sweet sip freedom and now that she had it, she yearned for more.

Sakura thought about it, but was it really worth risking getting to know her kidnapper? Who's to say that if she set foot into uncharted territory , she would be able to have enough strength and willpower to come back. That's the main part that scared her.

"Teme!"

A voice called out interrupting Sakura from her thoughts.

"Shit" She heard Sasuke curse and she noticed how he frowned at the sound of the voice. She wondered if the raven haired teen knew the person who was shouting around the house.

"TEME!" the loud obnoxious voice called again. The pink haired girl looked toward the direction it came from. _**This might be my chance, if they're looking for Sasuke then he might come this way CHA consider your ass grass you obsessive ass!** _Her inner conscious thought. She started to construct a game plan that would aid her in hopefully getting noticed.

"Don't even think about it" Sasuke said looking at Sakura, his newfound frown aimed toward her "You were really good today and I would really hate for you to ruin it"

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE TEME!"

"Naruto-nii stop! Y-you are going to disturb Sasuke-sama's sleep!"

Sakura's ears perked up at Karin and the other person's voice, this was her opportunity, they were getting closer and if the other person had no idea about her, then they definitely would be willing to help her.

"Sakura don't do it" he growled. Sakura looked at him and back to the door.

"I'm warning you" Sasuke said.

**_It's now or never Sakura-chan, you may never have another chance. This can be your chance to go home._**

With her decision finally made, Sakura looked at Sasuke and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 done...Phew that's a whole lot of crazy going on here. lol<strong>

**So what did you all think? I hope it was everything you wanted to read and makes up for my horrible absence.**

**Please after reading review, they really help inspire me to write.**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, but here it is!**

**I hit a bit of a road block but I love writing this and managed to get this lovely chapter done.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews and thank you for the private messages, sorry if I haven't replied as of yet, but I promise I will!**

**Anyway there is quite a bit going on in this chapter that I know you will like, or at least I hope.**

**Read away lovelies, read away!**

**-xoxo**

**Anemone**

**A/N: It may seem slow but things are starting to heat up so bare with me :)**

**A/N part II: After reading please review, you don't have to but they are encouraging and do inspire me. I appreciate you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 15**

'_It gets easier with time'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA MANSION: SAKURA AND SASUKE'S ROOM<em>**

"Don't even think about it" Sasuke said looking at Sakura, his newfound frown aimed toward her "You were really good today and I would really hate for you to ruin it"

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE TEME!"

"Naruto stop! Y-you are going to disturb Sasuke-sama's sleep!"

Sakura's ears perked up at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. If they didn't know her, then they would be more likely to help her, this was her opportunity and that voice on the other side of the door was her golden goose. Sakura's heart felt like it had lodged itself in her throat and she prayed with all her might that her words would manage to find their way out of her mouth. All she had to do was wait for the right moment, but Sasuke seemed to pick up on her plan because he shot her the ugliest glare.

"Sakura don't do it" he growled. Sakura looked at him and back to the door, "I'm warning you" Sasuke threatened her once more.

_It's now or never Sakura-chan, you may never have another chance. This can be your chance to go home._

With her decision finally made, Sakura looked at Sasuke and screamed.

Sasuke moved faster than her mind comprehended and covered her mouth with his hand, effectively cutting off all sounds. He wrapped his free hand around Sakura's waist and brought her close to him. It would be a cold day in hell before he lost her this quickly.

"_What the hell is going on in there?"_ Sasuke heard Naruto dramatically gasp. If he knew the blond teen, which he did, then that meant he had a few minutes of not less to get his pink haired treasure sedated and hidden before Naruto's loud mouth broke down the door.

"shit shit shit" he growled trying to think on the spot while at the same time trying to keep Sakura his little secret. He dragged her, hand still tightly over her mouth, through the bathroom doors that connected their rooms and brought her into his room.

"KARIN!" he yelled angry.

Sakura stilled at the increase in volume of his voice but continued nonetheless continued to struggle. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _annoying_, "stop moving Sakura or you're going to regret it" he growled but his threat seemed to fly over her head. It looked like she just like him wasn't going to back down easily.

"Naruto I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside" he heard Karin plead with her cousin.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, "Why?!"

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled becoming annoyed and borderline overwhelmed.

"_Just listen to me this once Naruto" _The raven haired teen heard his family maid seethe. Sasuke assumed that she must have scared the crap out of his best friend because immediately after the door opened and Karin quickly maneuvered herself inside ignoring her cousin's bratty comments.

"Hurry and take her, I need to fix this before the dobe finds out" he growled pushing Sakura into Karin's arms. His nerves were all over the place as he tried to think of where he put the tablets. Karin looked on at the mess Sasuke made, never had she seen him this worked up not even when he was having one of his episodes. He nearly pulled out every drawer in his room looking between Sakura and the door before finding a familiar plastic bottle he was looking for. Karin eyed him uneasily.

"Sasuke, I don't think that's the…"

"Shut up Karin, Sakura will not be found out and she will not be taken from me!" he drew two capsules from the bottle. Sakura's eyes widened and her struggles increased as Sasuke drew closer; "Now be a good girl and open Sakura" he said forcing open the pink haired girl's mouth. Sakura shook her head vigorously in hope that she would smack them out of his hand and thwart his attempts, "Hold her" he said. Karin muttered a small apology before tightening her hold on Sakura. Sasuke pinched the bridge of Sakuras nose in order to get the capsules to successfully travel down her throat in exchange for air. Sakura stopped struggling and slumped in Karins hold defeated. There was no use in fighting now as it would only aid the medication in effecting her system, by that point it was just better to accept defeat and give into a drug induced haze, at least there she could feel like her life had never taken a turn for the worse.

Once Sasuke noticed Sakura had considerably calmed down and no longer would put up a fight he turned his attention to Karin, "I will take care of Naruto, put her in her room. I will see to her later"

He looked once more at Sakura who at this point was past bothering to stay up, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek but didn't pull away from the pretty girl without leaving her with a message he made sure she would hear.

"_When you wake up you are going to regret what you just did"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA MANSION: SAKURA AND SASUKE'S ROOM<em>**

Sakura awoke with a start, when she looked around she found that she was no longer in Sasuke's room but rather she was tucked in her own bed in her room. The last thing she remembered was the voice that was screaming for Sasuke and her defiant will to be found.

"_When you wake up you are going to regret what you just did"_

Sakura recalled Sasuke's voice and she started to panic. She didn't make it and now she was going to have to face the consequences of her actions. Fear ran through her veins like the way water did through a river. Now it wasn't about planning how to get home, noo that boat sailed once she made the decision to call out for help. The tables were totally different and now it was about fulfilling her need to run and hide. There was nowhere to go in this expansive room and the pink haired girl knew she wasn't going to get far, but anything that would prolong the inevitable would be gladly accepted.

With the exception of tackling Sakura into the door, Sasuke Uchiha never once purposely hurt her, so it terrified her to think of what he would do. She recalled his disappointment and anger so much so that she had never imagined that he could act in such a way.

The sound of slow clapping snapped her out of her reverie and kept her from moving anywhere, "That was quite a show that you put on back there Sakura" Sasuke's voice chilled her downright to the bone.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she whispered managing to pull her voice from her fear. She didn't like the way that the raven haired boy smiled gently at her, neither did she like the fact that he held an unusually calm demeanor. It's not like she wanted his anger, but it was what she expected. The anticipation of wondering what would come next bolted her to her bed. She felt herself flinch, his mind games were worse than the actual punishment itself.

"Sakura" he whispered gently as he made his way to her bed, "you had me scared for a moment. I thought that I was going to lose you" he whispered into her hair holding her tight, "but your safe now"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes searching for anything resembling forgivness, but she was met with nothing but cold black orbs. She unleashed the tears that were already threatening to spill over, "Sasuke" she started to cry but he just brought her into another hug and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She didn't bother to try and hold back her tears for the sake of ruining his clothes she let them do their own thing and spill and soak into his shirt.

He laughed softly "You're such a daring one with your little games" he consoled her placing his chin on her head, "cheh" he relished in her vulnerability, "but you see I like to play games too" he pushed her away gently. His gentle demeanor melted revealing the monster underneath which made Sakura start to panic. He grasp her hand and pulled her from her bed on towards the other room. She didn't know what she would have to face but the dreadful feeling in her stomach pointed out that it wasn't good.

"n-n-no please I-I'm sorry!" Sakura began to plead as she resisted against him. It was ironic how when he was trying to take her out of the room she was going crazy in she fought not to leave. Sasuke tugged at her arms pulling her along despite her frantic protest "please Sasuke-kun I won't do it again!" she whimpered. She winced at how bright his room was, although the windows had drapes, they were not as thick as the ones that darkened her own room, but they still prevented her from viewing what was outside.

He stopped and turned around to face her not relinquishing his hold on her hands "How many times do I need to tell you that _this_" he motioned around his room, " is your home now?" He forced her attention back to him, "how many times do I need to _remind _ you that your life is here with me?" he growled and Sakura cried louder as she attempted to bury herself in his shirt as if it would swallow her whole and protect her. He sighed, "And just when you were doing so well too"

She didn't put up a fight as he pulled her to a new door that she never recalled seeing when she was in his room, "You like to play games," she turned her tear stained eyes toward him, "well lets see how well you do playing in the dark" he reached forward and grasped the handle. He turned it slowly knowing that it was killing Sakura not knowing what she should expect.

Her eyes widened, ever since she been here she never appreciated being shrouded in the dark. The dark is where nightmares happened and the dark is where the demons resided. The darkness swallowed her very being and threatened her sanity. Most of all the darkness is what kept her tethered to this god-forsaken family and away from her very own.

"no no n-no please" she begged grasping onto him tightly, "I-I-I Love you!" she cried hoping that last tactic would somehow snap him out of it, which for a moment it did he looked at her and for a moment she saw a flicker of hope and triumph in his eyes which made Sakura almost sigh in relief. However Sasuke seemed to brush it off when he opened the door and gently brought her down, setting her smack dab in the center of the small dark room.

"I keep all of our memories in here" he whispered tucking a stray hair out of her face, she looked around and saw a few manga and magazines that she shared with him, there were photos of them both framed ornately on the shelves. Pressed flowers that they has created once when they hung out in Mikoto's garden and then she saw the infamous heart. The very same one that he had given her that day, and the very same one she gave back.

"It brings back a lot huh?" he smiled sadly, "I've always kept them around my room to remind me how special you were and how lucky I was , but then you broke my heart and for a bit these trinkets meant nothing for me." He gently wiped her tears, "It only served as a reminder of the failure I was for not being able to win your heart."

For a moment Sasuke himself felt that he was going to cry seeing how terrified she was, he wanted to stop because it looked and sounded like she learned her lesson but if he wanted her to take him seriously he would for the time being have to be as demented as he could be. Like his father told him, the only way to get something was to work for it, and for Sakura the end result was worth it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

He continued to talk over her tears, "I wanted to clear this stuff out, but I shoved everything here because I couldn't stand the thought of being reminded of not having you , but now I think it serves a better purpose " he forced her to look at all the trinkets on the shelves once more, "I've mentioned it before and I'll mention it again. I don't like being this person to you Sakura" he sighed, "I love you and I will give anything for you"

"Please Sasuke-kun" she chanted hoping that it would somehow break through to Sasuke and save herself, but Sasuke paid her no mind and continued to talk over here,

" I think it's time you come to appreciate all that I do for you" he said pulling away from Sakura and getting up from the floor, "you will learn Sakura. One way or the other you will come to accept it, and I pray on your behalf I hope that its sooner rather than later" he said grasping the handle and proceeding to close the door. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She tried to prevent the door from closing but a familiar zap placed her back in her spot watching as the lovely light disappeared and left her in the cruel cold darkness.

"Please let me out" she cried as she tried to grasp onto the shelves but the shock from her braclet prevented her from moving from her spot, "Please I won't do it again, please Sasuke let me out."

"I will come back for you once I think you have appreciated all that I have given you" she heard his voice that was slightly muffled by the door, "I'm doing this for your benefit, I'm doing this for us" he said before she heard his footsteps disappear from the door.

She breathed heavily, she was alone now, it was nothing but her and the darkness that engulfed her like a cruel blanket. She scooted backwards testing every so often to see the areas that she could sit without being hurt. Her back hit the wall and she brought her knees to her chest, "I'll be good…I"ll be good" she chanted, "Please I'm sorry and I'll be good"

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA MANSION: KITCHEN<em>**

Naruto sighed as he plopped himself down at the kitchen countertop. His meeting with Sasuke had been brief and rather odd. Sasuke had been pretty distracted and annoyed when the blond haired teen pestered him about all the commotion, and it was evident that his best friend wasn't in the mood to joke or play games at the moment so he left.

He thought back to the way that Sasuke paced around the room like a lion in a cage. Every time Naruto would ask him what was up the raven haired teens only reply would be, "nothing" or he would look at his bathroom door in an almost concerned matter, which for a moment Naruto thought that he was holding back from having to pee.

"Naruto would you like to eat something?"

The blond shook his thoughts away and turned his attention to his cousin, "huh?" he asked

"Are you hungry?" Karin asked again.

"Uh yea sure" Naruto said going back to his thoughts. Who knows maybe Sasuke did have to use the bathroom and was just hoping that he would leave so he could be in peace, it was clear that Sasuke didn't want him there and Naruto wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Eat up oh so favorite pest of mine" Karin joked as she set the plate of fruits and a glass of tea in front of him. She noticed the irking frown which Naruto sported when he was deeply thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts dweeb?" she asked him to which he frowned.

"What were the sounds coming from the other room Karin?" the blond haired boy asked his cousin. Karin stiffened slightly at his question which didn't go unnoticed by her younger cousin. She was going to have to work really hard to pull through this one.

"Sounds?" she laughed trying to keep her shit together, "you're crazy, there weren't any sounds."

"but it sounded like someone was screaming and there was a lot of shuffling"

She froze so Naruto had been able to hear Sakura. She racked her mind for a passible excuse that she could feed him, "uhhh…"

"The brat was probably watching the movie I lent him"

All eyes quickly shifted to the new voice in the room, "With the speakers that kid has it wouldn't surprise me if that's what he was watching" Suigetsu waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

'_thank you' _Karin mouthed to the white haired male on the other side of the countertop. He nodded in response which Karin knew it as his way of saying '_no problem' _it made her blush knowing that he was looking out for her.

"Must have been some movie" Naruto grumbled as he popped a fresh strawberry in his mouth, "still the bastard could have invited me. I like movies too" he swallowed, " It doesn't explain why he was so distracted though."

"Eh don't worry about it Naruto" Suigetsu said, "Sasuke always has a stick up his ass when he is bothered." He stated loving the feeling that came from verbally bashing the little prick, "Just give him his space, you know how bratty he is when you interrupt him"

Naruto looked at the both of them it wasn't like he didn't believe either Karin or Suigetsu but he was hesitant to believe their reasoning, something in his opinion didn't seem right.

"I guess" he paused, "It does sounds like something Sasuke would do"

"Naruto" he looked up from the bowl of fruit that had been placed in front of him. Karin looked at him seriously, "Whatever you see or hear from now on you must not say a word to anyone" she said her voice cold and face devoid of all emotion. A complete 180 from the joking adult she was 10 minutes ago.

"What?" he was confused and it added even more to the suspicious feeling bubbling in his stomach.

"There are things going on Naruto that we have no control over, so I ask for the sake of your mother and our family please ignore everything and don't question anything" Karin said before turning back to the empty sink as if to clean the imaginary pile of dishes. The blond haired teen looked to Suigetsu so see if he shared the same inside joke as Karin, and it seemed as he did. Suigetsu shook his head ceasing the blond teen from asking any further questions.

His eyes shifted back to Karin almost worried. He could tell that she truly struggled to make out those words to him. Naruto shivered from the tingling feeling that was currently dancing on the back of his neck. What once was a jovial bright mood now had dissolved into an ominous one.

"Man someone pass me a knife so I can cut away the tension in the air." He heard Itachi's girlfriend joke, "Do you feel that Itachi?" she laughed.

"Oh hush you" Karin managed to laugh, "What can I do for you both?" He saw his cousin rid her eyes of tears before Sasuke's older brother or his girlfriend could notice. He had many questions that he wanted to ask Karin as he looked on at his cousin conversing with Itachi and his girlfriend, but he didn't know how to start.

"If I were you I would just continue on as is, it gets easier after a while" Suigetsu said placing a hand on Narutos shoulder.

'_Another cryptic message…just great_' Naruto thought _'if they won't tell me, then I guess I'll have to find out for myself'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>UCHIHA MANSION: UCHIHA SASUKE'S ROOM<em>**

"hmmm 2 hours should be enough" he looked at the stuffed rabbit that he pulled from Sakura's room,

"I think Sakura-chan has learned her lesson ne?" he asked the white rabbit that lay on his bed. It physically made no response to his question, but in the perception to the boy the opposite could be said.

_Why would you lock Sakura-chan away? What did she ever do to you hmm?_

The rabbit giggled mischievously and Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration, "She was being difficult, if only she would come to her senses and just love me like she is supposed to, then she wouldn't be in there" he whined to the white rabbit that once again didn't answer, but only stared at him with its black button eyes, almost taunting the raven haired teen.

_Such a shame that such a handsome boy has to resort to cruel ways. Sakura-chan will never love a monster like you now._

"You're wrong, Sakura does love me and she will _always _love me. I'm not a monster!" he yelled throwing the rabbit at the wall.

He got up from his bed and glared at the stuffed toy, "You don't know anything" he said as he walked toward the closet and opened the door. His lip turned upward in an twisted smile. Sakura looked up at him sniffling with fear evident in her eyes. _Perfect. _ He undid the bracelet that was snug on her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked her softly which she replied with a simple nod, "Now you know I hate it when I can't hear your pretty voice" he teased. Sakura wanted to cry all over again, her once strong and prideful being, was slowly whittling away leaving her helpless and feeble being.

"Tell me what I want to hear" he sung pulling her into a warm embrace. She felt emotionally exhausted and didn't want to deal with anything but she didn't want to earn another punishment as well. She knew he could tell that she was internally fighting with herself, in between wanting to keep who she was and falling into who he wanted her to be. As much to his preference, Sakura was learning but she still required a maximum amount of his patience. Just looking at her he knew that she wouldn't again pull what she did today, and to be fair he decided that it was good enough, he wasn't going to push her farther for now. It just proved to him that Sakura was in the beginning stages of grasping the concept that this was her life and his home was now hers.

He picked her up and carried her to the comfy sofa in his room. The last time they both were here was when he kissed her for the first time, and his following actions nearly killed her, but that wouldn't be the issue this time. From now on their life was going to begin anew. He flipped on the Tv and snuggled her close. Sakura flinched but quickly snuggled into his chest remembering that the happier he was the safer and better off she would be, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" she whispered, "I'll be good" His hand intertwined with hers.

"I know you will and everything will be okay" he smiled gently kissing the top of her head, "It will get easier in time, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SAKURA HARUNO'S ROOM : 2 DAYS LATER<em>**

" I have to meet with my dad for a bit and then I have lessons with Kakashi" Sasuke said getting up from his spot on the couch. She looked at him and feigned sadness, even though she missed the slight warmth from when he cuddled her.

"Can I come with you?" she asked in a small voice, not liking the idea of being stuck in her dark room by herself once more, she had to admit she was becoming quite accustomed to being with Sasuke since he was her only source of comfort. She could hear him laugh a bit, "as much as I love hearing that come from you, I'm afraid not today." He must have noticed her sad face because the next thing she knew he was kneeling right in front of her and his hand cupping her cheek, "when I get back, I have a little surprise to give you to make up for it" he smiled and kissed her to which she knew better than to turn away. Even though Sakura had become used to their cuddling she still wasn't comfortable with giving into his kisses.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back" Sasuke said before giving her one last smile and walking out the door.

"Finally" the pink haired girl sighed curling into her red cover and flipping on her tv to one of the '_Sasuke approved ' _stations. In a matter of a month Sasuke had been able to micro manage everything from the clothes she wore to the things she watched and even the books she read. He made sure that she was happy like he promised her, but only so if she abided by his rules, which she made sure, she did. However as much as she didn't want to admit, the pink haired teen slightly missed the raven haired teen's company. Sasuke was her friend, her family and her other, it was a sickening mantra that he made sure to instill into her head, one that she fought to be rid of but sadly it stuck.

With her only friend away for the time being she found herself almost lost and she hated it. Sakura remembered how she used be a strong girl who never let anyone push her around. However, now she was stripped of that tough exterior and whittled down to being dependant and fearful of a single person. It was funny how now the weakling could overpower the strength of the savior.

"SASUKE- TEME!"

Sakura froze, it was same voice as the other day, the one she had called out to help find her.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The voice that sounded like it belonged to a boy her own age knocked on Sasuke's door. She quickly turned off her tv and tucked herself under her red cover and stayed quiet. As much as she wanted to investigate and plead for the person to get her out of here Sakura knew better than to make any noise, especially if she wanted to avoid that room again. She quickly learned that Sasuke didn't like it when people found out about her, and now neither did she. The pink haired girl was his and only his to view, talk to and to love.

"TEME I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, COME OUT AND HELP ME WITH THE HOME WORK. KAKASHI GAVE US THE WORKSHEET FROM HELL!"

_Just one sound, that's all it takes for you to go home. It's a second chance Sakura-chan_

Sakura's conscious pleaded. She knew that it indeed was a second chance and Sasuke wasn't here to stop her, but after the last time she had attempted to escape and the consequences that followed through with it was enough to make her reconsider. Even if the person did hear her and even if they did help, what was she going to do, it wasn't like Sasuke wouldn't find out and it wasn't like she could just walk out the door with the translucent bracelets still on her. It was a good opportunity but there were too many risk that she didn't fully think through.

"Teme open your door!" The voice called again. She assumed that the person screaming '_TEME' _who she assumed was Sasuke, was around her age and for a moment she grew excited. The last time she was surrounded by people her age, other than Sasuke himself was when she was still in school. For a moment her thoughts faltered and she debated her decision to make a slight noise, but she shook her head and chastised herself for thinking of such ludicrous thoughts.

Sakura froze in fear when she heard the doorknob to her room turning. The person, whoever he was, was coming into her room and Sakura felt the sudden bravery filling her body, this was her chance but she quickly recoiled once more.

This was probably one of Sasuke's test.

He probably had a camera hidden somewhere and was testing to see what she would do. Sasuke was most likely waiting for her to make the wrong decision so he would have a reason to punish her.

She already knew it, so Sakura shrunk back into her cover and into the shadows, and for once thanked God that Sasuke kept her room so dark.

"Stupid teme, who does he think he is locking me out of his room" she heard the teen grumble. From his silhouette he looked about as tall as her raven haired captor but she could tell they weren't related. It may have been dark in that room but she could tell that his hair was much lighter than anyone of the Uchiha family.

"Then the bastard has to keep his home ridiculously dark?" she heard him growl again. She was transfixed by this boy, here he was talking so casually about Sasuke almost like they were best friends, she assumed they must have been on that level if he came barging through Sasuke's home, even more if he knew that the two rooms were connected.

She heard a hard thump into her desk and a cry, "Stupid teme and his emo dark rooms"

Sakura giggled at the silly boy, but quickly silenced herself when she noticed his head turn in the direction of her laughter. Her eyes widened. She was too loud and he heard her. She noticed the boy attempt to peer into the dark room and see where the noise had come from but he quickly passed it off when he was unable to see anything. She trailed his form, and wondered what he was going to do.

Without warning the boy thrust open the curtains and Sakuras heart beat fast. She felt her cheeks heat up. The boy who looked to be about her age if not one year older was as tall as Sasuke. The natural light from the grandiose windows that had previously been off limits to Sakura, allowed the sun to trail into the room and kiss the boys already lightly tanned skin and proudly display his golden blond hair. He was definitely cute in her opinion.

"That's a whole lot better" the boy said looking around the room. She could see the confused look on his face; it must have been his first time in a long time that he had been in the room, because he soon whistled.

"A couch and tv? Man when did they ever get this all in here?" she heard him ask. She assumed that maybe he remembered her room as something different before she arrived.

The boy continued to walk to the bathroom that connected her room to Sasuke's room. _So far so good_, she thought. If this was Sasuke's test then she sighed in relief, the last thing she wanted to do was anger him by failing this test.

"huh?" the blond haired boy paused. Sakura examined as he stepped away from the doorknob and walked back to the lavender couch, "Whats this?" he picked up a familiar white rabbit from the table. Sakura gasped, her small white rabbit the one thing that Sasuke was able to bring her from home had been left out in the open when she frantically searched for a place to hide. The blond haired boy turned his attention toward her and her heart stopped.

Their eyes connected and she knew she was screwed. Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what did you guys think? I hope it catered to your SasukeSakura needs. We even have the entrance of Naruto! Finally!**

**I had a bit of a writers road block but I think in the end everything worked out pretty well. **

**Which leads me to a bit of a proposition for you guys, if you have anything that you would like to see P/M me and we can collab for the next chapter.**

**I would love to work with you all if you're interested :) **

**Hope that you all loved the chapter! **

**Thanks lovelies!**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello Lovelies!_**

**_Its been a while since I've uploaded but here I am!_**

**_I thought it was only right since you know Naruto ended and my Tumblr and I Heart it page have been updating non stop. _**

**_Which by the way did anyone see how adorable their kids all turned out to be?! Sadly I must say now that the SASU/SAKU ship has finally sailed [YAY!] I am now a shipper of Sarada and Bolt [they don't even have a story arc yet] haha._**

**_Not to mention a lot of my favorite authors on this site have been updating and treating me to their reads and I've neglected to share the _**

**_So to make up here is an update with future updates to come sooner rather than later!_**

**_Thank you guys for the reviews [we made it to 300!] and thank you for the encouragements for updates and suggestions!_**

**_So enough with me blabbering and more of you reading!_**

**_Hope you love it, there will be more too come!_**

**_xoxo_**

* * *

><p>"huh?" the blond haired boy paused. Sakura examined as he stepped away from the doorknob and walked back to the lavender couch, "What's the heck?" he picked up a familiar white rabbit from the table. Sakura let out an audible gasp when she realized that her small white rabbit had been left out in the open when she frantically searched for a place to hide. The blond haired boy quickly turned his attention toward her and Sakura's heart stopped.<p>

His deep ocean blue orbs stared curiously into her emerald ones and she knew she was screwed. Big time.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Attractions<strong>

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UCHIHA ESTATE: SAKURA'S WING<strong>_

Naruto gently knelt down to Sakura's level and made note of her.

He could tell by the way her beautiful green eyes darted around the room that she was scanning his every movement in order to determine whether or not he posed as a threat. It was something he was quite familiar with himself. Having a mother diagnosed with schizophrenia and bi-polar disorder allowed him to relate.

However something about this moment didn't make sense to Naruto. He frowned, if this were her home then why was she here hiding in the dark, additionally why would she have the need to be afraid of anyone?

As he scooted closer to her he noticed how quickly she tried to move back. If the wall hadn't effectively cornered her then he was sure that she would have made a break for it if given the chance.

"He won't like it if you get to close me" came the girls' soft whisper, probably as an attempt to get him to leave her alone.

Naruto's blue eyes widened at the sound of her voice, which was so soft and quiet that he almost had to strain his ears to hear it. He immediately wanted to hear more.

"eh?" He asked her, "Who won't like it?" he questioned and noticed how she shifted uncomfortably almost as if she didn't want to say the name. He smiled at her, "You can tell me I can keep a secret" he coaxed. He could see the mental debate occurring in her head and he noticed that the light haired girl kept shifting her vision between him and the area behind. At first Naruto believed that she was feared being caught but eventually found that the girl was looking at the window. A light bulb went off and he quickly walked to the patch of sunlight in the room.

"Would you like to sit with me?" He asked her gently patting the spot next to him, "The sunlight feeeels nice" Naruto sang hoping that it would motivate the girl to want to come out and sit with him.

Sakura observed the blond haired boy bask in the sunlight and she shifted unsure of what to do. On one hand if she left the safety of her spot she would finally be able to talk and enjoy the presence of someone other than Sasuke. On the other hand the appearance of the cute blue-eyed boy, could just be another dirty trick from Sasuke. It was a high possibility and it was awfully coincidental that as soon as her captor left the blond haired teen stepped in.

"psst"

Her green eyes darted to the boy who still gave her that friendly smile. She glared at him.

_'__How dare he sit there and taunt us' _she thought.

"Jealous?" the blue-eyed boy chuckled to which she narrowed her eyes even more. Whoever this boy was Sakura knew one thing; it hadn't even been a few minutes and he was already being what Sasuke coined '_annoying'_

"You know you could enjoy this too if you just came out of your spot" he sang once more. Naruto reached for the nearby white rabbit and fiddled with its ears as he waited for her to do something.

"Hands off the bunny" she growled. The blond haired boy looked at her surprised to hear her soft voice once more. He looked at the white rabbit currently in his possession and gave her a devilish smile.

"You mean this bunny?" he feigned innocence. Naruto raised the plush toy to his right ear as if it was talking to him, "What's that?" he asked. He turned the rabbit around so that it was now facing him. "I've that tried a bunch of times"

Sakura wanted to laugh at how funny the boy was being. It had been a while since she felt the need to express such emotions because in her predicament merriment was a luxury. Even if she did laugh or smile it only served as a means to please Sasuke. He probably didn't even care what she felt as long as she displayed what he wanted, she was sure that Sasuke somehow convinced himself she actually was.

However the boy in front of her was different. He had this sort of light about him that made her feel comfortable enough to revert back to her old self. The boy definitely was a new breath of air in her decadent little prison.

"Okay I'll tell her but I still don't think she'll want to come out today" Sakura reverted her attention back to the boy who still gave her that amused smile.

"Oi Haru told me that you should come here and join our conversation"

Sakura raised her brow, '_Haru?' _she questioned and smiled whole heartily once realizing that he was referring to her plush rabbit, _'he named it after spring' _she thought

The boy laughed and rolled around on the floor, startling Sakura "Haru, man you are too funny! That was a good one!" he wiped a fake tear off his eyes.

Once more Sakura shifted around, she really wanted to go and join in, it looked like so much fun, but she shook her head, it was a stuffed toy for god sakes. It couldn't talk much less make jokes; she was out of her mind to think otherwise.

"You're missing all the fuuuun" the blond haired boy sang.

_'He's trying to trick us Sakura, Sasuke is just waiting for you to screw up again.'_

Sakura bit her lip debating between the possible monster outside and the cute funny blond haired boy sitting across the room.

_'You're going to get us into trouble' _her inner warned as Sakura pushed the pillow away and started to discard the red blanket that served as her warm and safe cocoon.

_'Its your funeral' her voice warned before retreating to the back of her mind letting Sakura take the wheel of her life_

Naruto laid back with the plush toy placed on his chest. It looked like his efforts to rouse the girl out of her spot were futile and he wasn't going to push her further for today. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel more uncomfortable that she already appeared to be. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun. The whole situation still puzzled him.

He wondered if anyone else in the house knew she was here. It wasn't like this girl could have snuck into the Uchiha Estate. From what he could tell this place was fortified and monitored to the brim, and just by looking at her or what he could manage since the room was incredibly dark even with the drapes open, she looked well cared for.

The girl also didn't look like any relative from Sasuke's family. She was too fair skinned, her hair was much MUCH lighter and she had the most gorgeous shade of green eyes he had ever seen, traits not at all prominent in the Uchiha family.

Naruto continued to let his mind entertain the many questions he had since he stumbled into her room. Maybe Sasuke, Karin or Suigetsu found her and put her here for the time being until they could figure out what to do. That would explain why the girl didn't want to be found or why she was scared of him, maybe it was because she was scared that they would find out and throw her out.

_'Maybe she was an orphan and she's living with Sasuke's family for a while' _

His blue eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt the plush toy being lifted off his chest and the rustle of a figure taking a seat next to him.

Her pastel pink hair rolled off her shoulders in soft curls like waterfalls. Her porcelain skin appeared as smooth and soft as snow. The sunlight the girl seemed to bathe in made her skin shimmer like the evening sunset. To Naruto this girl was as unique as she was beautiful.

He sat there observing her as she did him moments ago and felt the words get caught in his throat. It must have been a while that she had been here if she just soaked up the suns rays. His titled his head curious of her hand rather the translucent blinking bracelet fit snug around her wrist.

He reached forward quietly as not to disturb her in order to examine the band. Just by looking at it , it looked similar to one of the fit bands that Kakashi sometimes made him and Sasuke wear to track their physical heath progress in class.

The pink haired girl moved quickly away from him as his fingers briefly touched the band and once again Naruto looked at the girl awestruck. Her green eyes were a deep shade of emerald that matched her pastel locks and further reminded him of spring. He had never come in contact with people other than those who lived at the Estate, much girls his own age. For friends all he knew was Sasuke, but now there was her and he felt his heart beat rather quickly.

Sakura who pulled her self away from the boys hypnotizing blue eyes started to back track from her spot as Naruto reached out to her.

"Wait!" he yelped which caused her to remain seated, "My name is Naruto" he smiled extending a hand out to her once more. He saw how she once again debated before actually extending her hand out,

"My name is Sakura" she whispered quietly and Naruto smiled, "Sakura" he said testing her name, "you have a very pretty name" he said making the pink haired girl blush.

Sakura smiled at the silly boy while clutching her bunny close to her.

"Where are you from Sakura?" Naruto asked hoping to get an idea about the girl with pretty pink hair.

The moment that Naruto asked that question was the moment that Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to tell him that she was from Konoha. Sakura wanted to tell him that she had a mom and dad and friends, that she went to school here in the heart of the city, or that she shopped in the well-known market. Sakura all but wanted to scream to him that she was home but at the same time she wasn't because she was trapped here. She felt her tears threaten to fall from her eyes but she bravely held them back not wanting to look like a fool in front of Naruto.

As much as Sakura wanted to tell him her story she knew that if she said anything, and if Sasuke found out about her little confession, he wouldn't ever let her see Naruto or the light of day again.

The blue eyed boy must have noticed that he hit a nerve because the next thing she knew was that enveloped in warm and inviting embrace. Nothing like the need filled ones that came from Sasuke.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" he whispered and she nodded in acceptance not wanting to think about it anymore. She just wanted to enjoy the warmth of the sun but most of all she wanted to enjoy this moment.

So for once rather than attempting to blow the whistle Sakura stayed silent because she needed a friend and Naruto seemed to be the right one to fit that need.

"It must have been a while since you've been outside huh?" he asked and it was Sakura's turn to laugh, "come on lets just lay here and nap, you want to feel the rays and I don't want to do homework, everybody wins" he joked and lay on his back and closed his eyes. Sakura followed suit, her heart at peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So finally Naruto and Sakura meet and their interaction is sweet, something our Sakura needs.<strong>_

_**BUT**_

_**I wonder what our dear little Sasuke-kun will think of this? Something tells me that once he finds the two he's not going to be too happy that his personal princess is on a better level with his best friend than himself. Poor little thing. **_

_**I guess we will see in the next chapter...hehe**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this update!**_

_**See you soon! **_

_**[also man that last chapter...SASU/SAKU FOREVER!]**_


End file.
